Until The Last Heartbeat
by Xtyne
Summary: 14 years ago she was just an unfortunate child in an unfortunate situation. Eric Northman never wanted to be a parent, especially not to some human girl. But now, she's all grown up, and with a problem her estranged family never could have imagined; she was dying.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

A smile crossed the two thousand year old vampire's lips as the contagious giggling rang through the house. He had missed her. He had missed hearing her laugh, seeing that shy little smile grace her tiny face. It had been too long since he had ventured out of Dallas, out of Texas, to visit his unique family. His Sheriff duties had consumed him, and he had found himself becoming bored of all the politics, of all the hassle his position brought. He would rather be here, enjoying the sweet moments with those he cherished instead of listening to the complaints of his underlings.

"Godric!" a squeal sounded at the end of the hallway, jolting the vampire from his thoughts.

Godric's smile widened as his blue orbs fell on the girl running at him with the widest grin on her lips. He felt so unlike himself, so unlike the monster he once was around her. She was only a little human, a teacup, and yet she had brought so much joy into his life in such a short amount of time.

"And how is the birthday girl?" Godric lowered himself to one knee as the girl threw herself into his outstretched arms.

"I'm five!" She proclaimed proudly, her grin spreading from one ear to the other. Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she giggled and hugged him tightly around the neck as he lifted her up into his arms and stood.

"Yes you are." There was a spark in his eyes that hadn't been seen in over two thousand years, and even then, as a human, he wasn't sure he ever felt such happiness, such freeness. He had been collected as a slave at such a young age, not much older than this beauty in his arms, that he wasn't sure if he had ever been truly happy like he was in that moment. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"I'm a big girl now." She declared. "See how old I am?" she pushed her hand into his face, displaying her five fingers. "How many fingers are you?"

"I'm too many of those." He playfully nipped at each finger, his fangs carefully retracted into his gums. He's had too many conversations with his progeny concerning their secret, concerning the lives they were hiding from her. But she was still too young to understand what they were. All they would end up doing would be scaring her if they ever told her. For now, it would be best to keep their vampirism a secret for as long as possible. At least until the time was right. If it ever would be.

"You're old." She giggled as tugged her hand away before poking him in the shoulder.

"Yes I am." He flashed her his human teeth. "Now where is Eric, little one?"

Her nose crinkled as her smile faltered. He knew that look too well.

"Mackenzie?" He tapped her nose. "Where's Eric?"

"I don't know..." she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She was fidgeting now in his arms, attempting to slip out of his grasps.

Godric raised an eyebrow as he knelt down, setting her feet on the ground but kept her caught in his arms. She tried to feign innocence, batting her eyelashes in a way that he knew a certain gran-progeny of his had taught her. But he knew her too well, even in the short span of time that he's watched her grow up.

"Little one, where's your..." Godric trailed off, correcting himself as he knew just how much his child despised being called anything in relation of a parent to this little treasure. "Where's Eric?"

She just shrugged her dainty little shoulders and popped her thumb into her mouth in a way that reminded him of the first time she had come to visit him.

"Come now, little one." He took hold of her wrist and tugged her thumb from her lips. "Big girls don't suck their thumbs."

"But...but..." she looked over her shoulder, an unsure expression crossing her face. "He's mad at me."

"Now why would Eric be mad at you?" Godric wondered, clasping a finger under her chin and turning her gaze back on him. "Have you done something you weren't supposed to, Mackenzie?"

Her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted. "I-I didn't mean to make him mad at me, Godric."

He had to struggle not to smile whenever she spoke his name. "What did you do, little one?"

"She's been giving me a god damn headache, that's what." A grunt replied.

Godric raised an eyebrow as he gazed over Mackenzie's head to where the tall former Viking was sulking on the stairs. Eric's eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed over his black t-shirt as he glared down at the little girl inching behind Godric's form, hiding herself from his wrath. Godric shook his head and caught Mackenzie before she could dash off into another room.

"What exactly has she done to give you such troubles?" Godric questioned, lifting the wiggling girl back into his arms as he stood.

"She refuses to listen." Eric answered bitterly as he all but stomped down the remaining stairs. "She refuses to do as I tell her."

"And what exactly did you tell her to do?"

"She wouldn't put the dress on that Pam had nicely picked out for her." the blonde's lips pursed together. "I struggled with her for nearly an hour tonight. She just won't listen and I'm getting tired of it."

Godric shook his head at his child's lack of patience. He wondered why he even let the girl back into his care, knowing that Eric Northman of all people did not have the right temper for children. But as he remembered back to the heartbreaking sobs, crying out Eric's name when he wasn't there, Godric knew that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to keep the two apart for long. Mackenzie how somehow grown attached to the Viking.

"Is this true, Mackenzie? Were you giving Eric a hard time tonight?" Godric directed his question to the bundle in his arms.

She wouldn't look him in the eye as she squirmed some more. She hated being in trouble. She hated when Eric sent her to her room, to be alone for hours. She didn't want to be punished again, not on the night of her birthday.

"Mackenzie." Godric stroked her pin straight hair that was half heartedly put into a terrible braid. He sent Eric a look, motioning to the hairstyle, and the Viking just shrugged his large shoulders in defence. Pam may not have enjoyed having the girl around, but Godric at least knew she wouldn't have let her leave her room without looking perfect in every way. Eric had clearly had enough for that night. "Were you giving Eric a hard time? Were you not listening to him?"

"But it's pink!" she exclaimed, picking at her dress in displeasure. "I don't like pink. It's icky. I like blue."

It took all his strength not to snort in response. "Pam is still picking out her clothes, I see."

"She's a little girl. She's supposed to wear pink." Eric defended. "Talk to Pam about it."

"You know she doesn't like wearing the clothes she picks out for her. Perhaps that's half your problem." Godric reasoned.

"She should still do as I say." Eric muttered bitterly. "I'm the adult, not her."

"And it's her birthday." Godric pointed out. "Shouldn't she be allowed to wear whatever she pleases?"

"Well maybe one day when she's no longer living under _my_ roof, she can have that luxury."

Godric rolled his eyes at Eric's childishness. He was a grown adult when Godric had turned him, and yet Eric acted more like a child than anything.

"I'm sorry." Mackenzie pouted, her eyes wide with sadness.

"Hush now." Godric soothed her with a small smile. "Why don't we go put you in something a little more comfortable?"

"Godric..."

"It's her birthday Eric." Godric shook his head as he passed Eric towards the stairs, sending his progeny a pointed look. "Why make her miserable today of all days?"

"She shouldn't have been a pain, no matter what day it is." He argued, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "She should still listen to me."

"And we'll have a long discussion about that." Godric sent the shy girl a look to ensure that she understood he was talking to her. "But you need to learn patience, my son. She's just a little girl."

"A little girl I never wanted in the first place." Eric hissed.

Mackenzie grew stiff in Godric's arms at Eric's harmful words. Godric sighed heavily, wishing his progeny hadn't of spoken those words out loud.

"Just get her dressed." Eric grumbled. "And hurry it up. I never wanted to have this party in the first place. If she gives me one more ounce of grief, that'll be it."

"Just go entertain your guests, Eric." Godric replied coldly as he carried the saddening girl up to her room.

* * *

"There we are." Godric smiled at the blonde girl before him. "No more of that terrible pink dress."

Mackenzie swayed in her new blue dress with a frown on her face, her forehead crinkled in thought. He couldn't even begin to understand the workings of her mind. What could a five year old possibly be thinking about? But she wasn't necessarily a normal five year old. She had gone through terrors that no child, or adult, should ever endure.

"Where's that smile that I love so much?" he tapped her nose, hoping to draw out the contagious smile that could brighten even a room full of vampires. "Come now, little one. It's a day of celebration, not for misery. Be happy, my sweet."

"He doesn't like me." she mumbled so softly, human ears never would have heard her correctly. But his ears weren't exactly human.

"Oh little one, he cares about you, he does." Godric tried to assure her, her grief breaking his already dead heart. He knew Eric did care for her, he had to. Or else he wouldn't have shown up in Dallas to retrieve her months ago. But unfortunately, he cared in his own little ways, ways that a child of her age just couldn't understand. She wanted to be hugged and kissed and tucked into bed every night by her adoring parents. She wanted a father, one who saw her as the little princess that she was. And while he knew Eric could be that for her, if he tried, Godric also knew that Eric had repented his humanity for so long that it was going to take longer than a handful of months to change his cold exterior.

"I don't mean to make him mad." Her bottom lip trembled.

"I know, my sweet." Godric sighed, taking her in his arms. "Eric is...he has a temper, one that has never been your fault."

"B-but he hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you. Far from it." he ran his fingers through her now loose strands of hair. "He just...he doesn't often show it, not like you or I might."

He could feel her tears wetting his cotton shirt and it tore him apart. He cursed Eric for putting doubt in this child's mind. He remembered too clearly that day he had come to retrieve Mackenzie. He had looked lost without her, and they had only been together for a week at that point. Eric may never admit it out loud, but he had grown just as attached to Mackenzie. Godric just wished he would learn to show it.

"Shh, little one, dry those tears." Godric put Mackenzie at arm's length, thumbing away the few tears that stained her porcelain cheeks. "Today is your birthday. You're five, remember? That is a big year."

She didn't look convinced however, and just continued to give Godric the saddest look he's ever seen. It's only been a handful of months since she's come into all of their lives, but already she had him wrapped completely around her finger. If someone had told him a thousand years ago that he would be at the mercy of a five year old human girl, he would have laughed in their face in disbelief. But it was difficult not to fall for this treasure. He only wished that when the time came, when they were forced to reveal their true selves to her, she would be just as accepting as she was now.

"Come now, love, let's get you back down to the party. I believe there are some presents with your name on them." He wiped away the last of her tears before standing, lifting her up into his arms as he did so.

"And cake?" she asked in the tiniest voice, a look of hope in those round blue eyes.

Godric smiled as he brushed the hair from her eyes, adjusting the hair band in her hair. "Yes, love, cake too."

* * *

"She's tuckered out." Godric mused as he leaned against the living room doorway where Mackenzie was curled up on the couch, fast asleep with still a trace of icing on her lips.

Eric snorted as he stood just outside the room, his hands slipped into his jean pockets. He raised an eyebrow as he peered into the room, his only concern being the multi thousand dollar couch Pam insisted on being ruined.

"You could have been a bit more patient with her tonight, my son." Godric gazed at his progeny with disappointment. "I know this was never what you wanted but..."

"But what, Godric?" Eric pulled his focus away from the expensive couch and onto his maker. "I never wanted this, period. This was never part of the plan."

"No one forced you to keep her." Godric made sure to point you. "You could have sent her to an orphanage the moment she was out of that burning house."

Eric refused to answer, stubbornly looking away. Godric just sighed as he shook his head. He knew this had never been in Eric's plans. This had never been in any of their plans. But they couldn't erase the past. They could only accept what's been tossed into their life, and at the moment, it was that precious little girl.

"Has the family continued to..." Godric questioned after a moment.

"Have you not watched the news? Why do you think I haven't put her in school yet. I can't risk it."

"I heard you had a meeting with the Magister recently." Godric knew he was entering a very dangerous subject with Eric, but he needed to ensure that his family was safe. However it was difficult even for him to protect his progeny when he didn't even entirely know what happened that night four months ago. "Are they still investigating?"

"No." Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I was able to persuade the magister that I arrived at the scene after the fire had already been started."

"And the vampires involved with the parents?"

"One was disposed of that night. The other, the one who stepped forward, has left the country." Eric informed, a strained expression crossing over his usually masked face. "I'm starting to wonder if it would have been easier just to destroy that house, and everyone inside of it, completely."

Godric was startled at his confession. "Eric! How could you say that? Mackenzie is only a child."

"Don't you think I realize that? I have to live with it – her – in my home every single god damn day. It's getting to be too much, Godric. It's just too much." Eric allowed the frustration he had built up to boil. "I can't deal with it anymore."

"Then why _didn't_ you just let her burn along with her parents?" Godric's tone had turned ice cold. Only a handful of months had passed since Mackenzie entered their life and already, he felt protective of her.

Eric looked disgusted even at the mere thought, and that gave Godric hope. "Because I'm not a monster, Godric. I'm not her parents. I couldn't have just let her die. She was innocent. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"Of course I would have." Godric nodded. "I have made many mistakes in my life that I wish I could erase. But I never...I never could have done what those humans did to her."

"She's just a little girl." Eric murmured, his gaze falling back on the blonde five year old curled into a ball. He felt strange as he watched her sleep, as that peaceful smile of hers spread across her lips. He hated dealing with her. He hated having to put up with having a human child around. It inconvenienced him. He had to tip toe around in his own home. And yet he knew in his heart that he never could have just let her die that night. The moment it came to his attention that a child had been involved at all, he knew he had to put an end to that terror. He was a thousand year old Viking, and he enjoyed fucking and killing. But even he had his boundaries.

"You were never responsible for her, Eric. You never had to take her. You could have left her at an orphanage. You could have given her to a family, any family. This was never your responsibility." Godric watched Eric closely, watched his reactions, watched as that guarded wall began to crack.

"There are too many searching for the truth." Eric shook his head. "There are too many trying to discover what happened that night. And she is the key."

"But her family..." Godric reasoned. "They weren't her parents. Perhaps they weren't capable of the same cruelty."

"No." Eric grunted, his eyes narrowing. "I couldn't have taken that chance. There is only one besides Pam and I that know of the events that night, and that is Mackenzie."

"A memory that she doesn't even seem to remember." Godric reminded. "She's asked me time and time again what happened that night. She doesn't remember Eric."

"But there are means to make her remember, to gain access to her memory." Eric pointed out. "You know better than any that there are ways, dangerous, excruciating ways."

"So you're...protecting her?"

"I'm protecting all of us. If the Magister, or worse, the Authority were to find out..."

"From what you've told me, Eric, you've done nothing wrong." Godric stepped forward with a frown. "You stopped what could have been an utter disaster."

"Only to cause a much, much bigger one." Eric nodded into the room. "What do you think they'll do to me, to us, when they discover I took her? She is the only evidence, the only living proof of what happened that night. It will be the truth death for us all. And I will not let that happen."

Godric sighed as he shook his head. He understood Eric's reasoning. He may not have known entirely what happened leading up to that night, or even the details of that house fire, of what caused Eric to bring this girl in their lives. But this was the mess that they were all in now, and it was one that they would have to deal with.

"She is the key to this all, Godric. She may be some average, human girl, but she knows _everything_. And if that knowledge gets out..." Eric paused, his voice strained as his eyebrows furrowed together. "I fear for what will happen to us."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting another fic. but this idea hasn't left me alone for eons now so I decided just to give it a shot. There are many questions left unanswered after this first chapter, all that will be revealed in time. I have the next few chapters written, I just need to do a little revising and should be up in the next few days. Hope you've enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Two years later_

"Where's Godric?" Mackenzie demanded as she sat on a stool at the kitchen island. She was fidgeting in her seat, her nose wrinkling at the dress she wore. It was pink, just as everything else Pam had bought her. She wanted to fight and argue when Karen, her nanny, came to tell her it was time to get dressed for the party, but she vividly remembered the argument that arose with Eric only two years prior over the same issue. So instead of arguing, instead of refusing to put the garment on, she had silently obliged, though she hated every minute she had to sit there in the ugly dress.

"He'll be here, sweetheart." Karen assured, adjusting the bow holding her hair up into a curled ponytail. "You look like a little princess."

"I wished I didn't." Mackenzie pouted, gazing over her shoulder at the older woman she saw more as a mother than just nanny. "I hate it. I hate it. I hate it."

"I know." Karen chuckled, patting her shoulder. "But it's one night. Eric will be pleased that you're wearing it."

"He won't even care." The blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He will."

Mackenzie didn't believe her however. No matter how many times she tried, no matter what she did or said, Eric just didn't seem to care about her. She tried being the good little girl. She tried behaving and doing as she was told, despite hating every minute of it. She tried being the smartest, the brightest at her school. She did everything she possibly could while still being a seven year old girl. But nothing seemed to matter to her guardian. It made her wonder sometimes why she was even in his care. Wouldn't she be better off with Godric, who actually cared about her, who actually loved her?

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, Mackenzie's spirit bouncing right back.

"Godric!" she squirmed off the stool and dashed out of the room. Her ponytail bounced behind her as she ran through the house, ignoring Karen's reminder that it was against one of Eric's many rules. But she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Godric, who she hadn't seen in months. He was the only reason she cared about this little party to celebrate her birthday. It was a week late, anyways, her true birthday being spent with the few friends she had from school. She didn't have to wear some fancy pink dress when she ran through the park, when she divulged in birthday cake. She hated these stupid formal occasions.

"No running, Mackenzie." A voice pulled her to a complete stop only a foot away from the door.

Mackenzie groaned as she slowly turned to find Eric stepping out of the living room, the infamous scowl of his plastered across his face. His gaze swept over her appearance for only a split second before he crossed the hallway, lightly nudging her out of the way, and opened the door.

"Godric." Eric welcomed his maker unenthusiastically, motioning for him to enter.

Godric struggled not to roll his eyes at Eric's attitude before peering around the tall Viking. His smile widened when he found the bundle of joy bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her eyes danced in the light, her hair bobbing from one side to the other. The moment their eyes locked, her grin widened and she dashed around Eric only to throw herself at him. Godric was prepared, however, and despite the fact that she was growing far too quickly in his eyes, he drew her up into his arms in a heartbeat.

"Hello little one." Godric greeted, kissing the tip of her nose before she managed to wiggle out of his arms and back to the ground. "My have you grown. I think you're a foot taller than the last time I saw you."

She rolled her eyes, a trait she had learned far too well from Pam, Eric and Godric both noted.

"I'm not _that_ tall." She grabbed onto Godric's hand and started pulling him farther into the house.

"Well you're far from the little lot I remember you as." He couldn't stop smiling at her energetic skips down the hall, pulling him into the kitchen.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Godric." she declared proudly. "I'm seven."

"You are. You're growing up far too quickly. You must stop. I demand it."

She giggled, a sound that was music to his ears. "You can't stop someone from growing, Godric. Don't be silly."

Eric snorted from behind them, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen looking anything but amused. Godric sent him a pointed look. He refused to let his child ruin another of this girl's birthday. He had done so two years ago and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Can we have cake yet?" Mackenzie struggled to hop back onto the stool she had only just vacated, only for Godric to lift her with ease. She sent him a loving smile in response before shooting a longing glance at the cake Karen was carefully placing each candle on.

"You never ate your supper." Eric crossed his arms with a shake of his head. "You know the rules, Mackenzie."

Her smile faltered, her head snapping in his direction. "But..."

"No exceptions."

She turned to Godric, silently begging him to change Eric's mind. Her bottom lip jetted out, her eyes growing rounder as she pouted in a way he was certain she was doing on purpose just to fool him. And it worked.

"Eric, you can let the rules slide for one night." Godric sent Mackenzie an assuring smile. "You'll get your cake, little one, no worries."

"Godric." Eric grunted. "I have rules for a reason."

"And it's her birthday, Eric."

"That doesn't mean the rules shouldn't be followed." Eric refused to budge.

"B-but..." Mackenzie's bottom lip trembled. "But it's my birthday. It's _my_ cake."

"Eric, if I may..." Karen tried to settle the situation calmly only for Eric to hiss at her.

"No you may not." Eric growled. "She knows the rules. She should be abiding by them. Or she can go to her room."

"Eric." Godric snapped harshly, his eyes narrowing at his progeny's behaviour. He acted worst than Mackenzie did. He was far more childish than the seven year old was. "May I have a word with you alone?"

Eric was glaring daggers down at his maker. The last thing he wanted was a private conversation with Godric, with the vampire who had somehow fallen for Mackenzie from the moment he laid eyes on her. She had him wrapped around her little finger and that infuriated Eric. But he also knew refusing his maker would be a mistake. Godric had patience for many things, but blatant lack of respect was not one of them.

"Fine." Eric grunted before twisting and storming from the room.

Godric sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll return in a moment. Mackenzie, why don't you begin opening those presents of yours. Just leave mine till the very end."

"Okay, Godric." Mackenzie nodded loyally, her eyes brightening as they landed on the large pile of presents set on the kitchen island. "Oh boy!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction as she dug into the pile of presents. The reaction was short lived, however, as he left the room and found his progeny in his office, scowling and glaring down at his desk as if it were an enemy and not a piece of furniture.

"Eric, you need to..."

"No." Eric snapped, his cold blue eyes narrowing into slits. "You can't just come in here Godric and undermine my authority."

"As I recall, I am your maker." Godric reminded calmly. "You're treatment with Mackenzie is uncalled for."

"I've made certain rules for a reason. She knows the consequences if she doesn't follow them. Just because it's her _birthday_, it doesn't mean she can't follow a few simple rules." Eric argued.

"So you're going to deny her a single slice of cake?" Godric raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. "It's just so trivial, my son."

"It's the rules."

"And I believe that's a bit of a harsh rule, especially on a day like today."

"Well that's just how things work around here, Godric. If you don't like it, there's the door."

Godric had tried to hold his temper, to control himself. He was used to Eric's attitude after all these years. But something just struck him the wrong way when it came to Mackenzie. He wanted to protect her, to indulge the girl with her every whim. He hated to see her cry; he hated to see her in any sort of pain. And Eric always seemed to be the cause of it. And he had had enough.

"My son, I would be very careful what you say next" Godric took a step into the room, his expression hardening as he grew closer. "You know I do not take kindly to such disrespect"

"I mean no disrespect, Godric. But I am tired of dealing with that little squirt. I'm just tired of it."

"She's just a little girl." Godric reasoned.

"That's just it Godric." Eric shook his head, his hands curling into fists as he sat heavily in his desk chair. "She's a little girl. She's just a little human. I'm not equipped to deal with her. I never was and I haven't changed."

"You care for her, Eric. I know that you do."

"No I don't." Eric defended. "I've never cared about her. How could I possibly? I'm not human. I'm not her parent. I'm not her father. I'm absolutely nothing to her. I don't have to care."

"And yet you are still her guardian. And yet you are still the one looking after her, caring for her, when you could have given her away at any time." Godric made sure to point out. "You may claim you don't care, but I know you my son."

"I only kept her around because you know just as well as I do that glamouring children doesn't stick. The moment I just sent her to some orphanage or another family, questions would be asked. We've had this discussion before, Godric. She knows what happened that night."

"Perhaps that's part of it..." Godric refused to believe not a single part of Eric didn't care about that little angel.

"No, Godric. That's all of it. You may want to believe that I care, that I see her as more than what she is. But it's not true. She's nothing to me. I would be happier if she were..."

Godric hissed suddenly, his head snapping to the side. Eric fell silent, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion at his maker's sudden action. But as he listened, as he strained his supernatural hearing, he learned the reason of Godric's sudden halt on the conversation. And it didn't please Eric in the slightest. Godric felt the anger rising in his progeny but before he could utter a command to control him, Eric was out of the room in a flash.

Eric was livid when he found an eavesdropping Mackenzie outside in the hallway. He was seeing red as she took a hesitant step backwards, nervousness plastering across her face. She tried to feign innocence, to appear as the sweet little darling everyone saw her as. But Eric wasn't buying it.

"How many times have I told you _not to eavesdrop_?" He roared, a growl sounding at the back of his throat.

"I-I'm...I'm...s-sorry." She stuttered, taking another step back as she stared up at her furious guardian in unease. She had seen him angry before. She had seen him shout and yell at her for hours. But never had she seen him so angry like this before.

"Eric, think before you do something you may regret." Godric was in the hallway in a flash, hoping to himself that Mackenzie wouldn't notice.

She didn't seem to however, as she was completely focused on the enraged Eric before her.

"Do you enjoy defying me? Do you enjoy going against every single order I give you?" He growled, his fangs threatening to descend.

"N-no." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm..."

"Stop stuttering!"

A whimper sounded from her lips before she tried to dash away. Eric however, grabbed onto her arm before she could move even an inch, applying just enough pressure to cause another whimper to escape her lips.

"Eric, release her now." Godric stood beside the two, his hand on his child's arm, digging his fingers into his flesh to try and stop Eric before he went too far. She was only a girl. She was only a child. Eric should know better. "I said release her!"

Eric didn't need to be commanded in order for his hand to fly off of Mackenzie's arm. The moment she was free, she ran, her small form hurrying as far away from Eric as she could possibly get. Eric was seething as Godric listened closely, hearing her scurrying footsteps up stairs before the bang of a door signified that she was in her room. And that allowed for Godric's fangs to extend with a single click before his hand wrapped around Eric's throat, shoving the younger vampire into the wall.

"How dare you!" Godric roared, his eyes blazing. The blonde tried to struggle, but after a moment, knew his attempts were futile. He may be a thousand year old Viking, but Godric was twice his age, twice as powerful. "How dare you even think about laying a hand on her!"

"She was eavesdropping, Godric. She was listening in on a private conversation. I'm tired of her defying me like this!"

"She's just a girl! She doesn't know any better." Godric shook his head. "What she did may have been wrong, but that did not excuse your actions. How could you hurt her like that? You scared her. And on her birthday no less! Why do you continue to do this to her?"

"Because I don't want her!"

"I know that isn't true."

"You're being delusional, Godric." Eric shook his head bitterly. "You see what you want to see. But it doesn't mean it's the truth. I don't want her, I never have. This is only to protect ourselves."

"You came back for her, as I remember. You came for her when you could have just left her with me. In fact, I never should have let you taken her back!"

"Then take her, Godric." Eric hissed. "Just take her. It would be better for us all."

Godric couldn't believe Eric was practically throwing the girl, who had acted as his daughter for over two years now, away like a broken toy he had grown bored with. He knew what leaving would do for Mackenzie. She had been a mess the first time, when she had been dragged away from Eric before. How would she react now, two years later, after she had been given time to adjust and grow attached to her new family? Godric loved her, and he knew she loved him, but she saw Eric as her father, not him. Could he really just take her away from here? Would he hate himself if he didn't, if he just continued to let her live in this environment?

"Just take her. Please." Eric was pleading with him now. "I can't...I just can't do this anymore. Please. Take her. You'll give her a better life than I ever could."

"I don't believe that." Godric shook his head. "You could give her just as good of a life as I could."

"But you'll care for her. You'll love her. I can't...I just can't do that."

Godric looked away as he loosened his hold on his progeny, his hand eventually falling to his side.

"You and I both know you're the better one for her, not me." Eric pushed. "She'll be happier with you in Dallas than here with me. Please Godric, for all of our sakes. Take her. We can still protect our secret in Dallas."

Godric knew it would be a disaster to change Mackenzie's entire world, to shake everything up. But a part of him knew Eric was right. She should have been with him this entire time. He had the temper, the patience for a child running around his house, Eric didn't. No matter how much Mackenzie might miss Eric, in the end, this was the best option.

"I'll take her with me tonight."Godric spoke softly, his gaze rising to the ceiling, imagining the little blonde crying herself to sleep. "Once she's fallen asleep, I'll take her."

"I'll have Pam arrange for her things to be shipped tomorrow." Eric nodded. "Thank you Godric."

"Don't." Godric held up a hand to stop him. "Don't thank me. This is going to destroy her. Do not thank me for doing this to her."

Eric just merely nodded and watched as Godric turned and began down the hallway before beginning up the stairs to bide his time until Mackenzie fell asleep. He knew in his undead heart that this was the best decision for them all. But a small part of him couldn't help but wonder if he really did want Mackenzie to be taken away.

"No." Eric shook his head, shaking that idea far far away. "No she needs to go."

* * *

"You're miserable." Pam commented, standing beside her maker as they stood at the edge of a park, searching for their next meal together.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Pam rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face Eric with a hand planted on her hip. "You have been ever since Godric took..."

Something inside of Eric snapped, his hand wrapping violently around her neck as he shoved his own progeny against the nearest tree. His fangs extended, baring them in her face in warning. "Do not say her name."

Pam didn't seem surprised at all by his reaction. She was used to him after a hundred years together, being at his side as loyally as she had been. He had a temper, and one wrong move, one wrong word, and he would snap back into the monster she remembered him to be. And she knew even just mentioning the little squirt even she could admit she had grown used to being around would drive that raging beast back out again.

"You know I'm right, Eric." Pam winced as his thumb pressed against her throat with so much force, any harder and her head would have popped right off her body. But she trusted him. She knew he would never truly hurt her. She was his child, his blood, his only family besides Godric. Eric may be an arrogant, cold hearted bastard, but he had a sentimental side deep down, a side that he rarely liked to admit existed.

"Don't." Eric hissed, his ice cold orbs narrowing into slits as a growl sounded at the back of his throat. "Do not speak her name, do not even mention of her existence to me."

"But Eric..."

"She means nothing to me. Do you understand? Nothing!"

Pam didn't believe him. She knew, just as Godric did, that he cared. Maybe he didn't care as Godric did, and maybe he had only kept Mackenzie around for as long as he had because he was worried about who could get their hands on her and her locked away memories. But somewhere inside of her walled up emotionless maker, he cared; he actually _missed_ her. Eric had been miserable since Godric had taken her off their hands. He had been an absolute terror to be around. He was always snapping at the smallest things, and half of the furniture in his office had to be replaced.

"You can't fool me, Eric." She gave him a knowing look. "I know that you..."

"Just stop it." Eric pushed himself away from her before his rage forced him to do something he would forever regret. "That's enough Pam."

"Fine." Pam straightened her outfit, eying her maker closely. "But let me just say one thing; you don't _have_ to be miserable. She's not _gone_, Eric. You know exactly where she is. If you want her so badly, then _go get her_."

"She means nothing to me. She's just some stupid little girl that I only kept around to..."

"To protect us, yes I know." Pam rolled her eyes. "But you and I both know she's become much more than just a liability."

"Enough Pam." Eric grunted. "I don't want to hear another word on the subject."

"As you wish." Pam sighed, shaking her head before gazing over her shoulder to the young couple strolling through the dimly lit park. A smirk she had learned long before Eric had come into her life spread across her lips as that primal hunger rose. "I think I've just found dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_One Week Later_

"You need to eat, Mackenzie." Godric sighed as he watched the girl push her food around her plate at the large dining room table. He had hired a personal chef specifically for her, and yet all of the man's hard work had only gone into the trash over the last few days. Mackenzie hardly ate, refusing everything that's been put in front of her. Isabel, his lieutenant, had even given her a tub of chocolate ice cream, every kid's dream, and still she refused to eat. Godric was beginning to worry now. "Please, my sweet. Eat"

"I'm not hungry she insisted, a permanent pout on her lips.

"You haven't eaten in days. Do you not like the meals that have been prepared?" He tried to find the root of the problem. Maybe if she just didn't like the cooking, he could reach out to her nanny in Shreveport. Perhaps bringing the woman to Dallas would be able to help the girl.

"I'm just not hungry." She sighed, letting her fork fall onto the plate as she sat back with her arms crossed. "Can I go watch TV now?"

"No, Mackenzie." Godric shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he began to tire only an hour after he had woken. The last time he had spent this much time with Mackenzie, she had been four, and she had screamed anytime he was around. It was much different this time around. They had a solid relationship, one that he had hoped would work in his favour once he moved her here.

But he was beginning to realize that raising a child, when he had only been turned as a young adult, was not as easy as he once thought it to be. He wanted to indulge her and had in the past, giving her everything she's ever wanted. It was easier before. But now he was realizing that she needed balance, she needed rules and discipline. Perhaps not to Eric's standards, but to some degree, his progeny understood children better than he did.

Godric just wasn't sure he was prepared for the backlash that was sure to await him.

"Please." She tried suckering him in with those batting eyelashes like the pro that she was.

"Not until you finish your dinner."

"But..." her bottom lip jetted out even more. "Pretty please, Godric? I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat." He insisted. "Once you've eaten at least half of your plate, then you can watch television."

"But...but..."

Godric sighed as he stood and moved around the table and to her side. He kissed her on top of her head, and as much as her actions were starting to break through his strong exterior, he knew he had to remain strong. "That might have worked on me before, love, but I'm your guardian now. I have rules just as Eric does."

"But Eric was mean!" her bottom lip was trembling now. "You're not mean like he is. Please can I watch TV?"

"Eat your dinner and you may."

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Then you can return to your room. Without television." He lifted her off her seat and nudged her in the direction of the door. "Go on love. If you don't want to eat your supper then it's off to bed with you."

She looked gobsmacked. In her tiny little mind, she thought she could get away with anything around Godric. He was her favourite, after all. He had always given in to her in the past. But now, now he was just like Eric. He was punishing her for the littlest things.

"You're just like him." the tears began to form in her eyes. "You're just as mean as he is."

It broke Godric's heart to hear her words, but he knew she didn't mean them. She was just upset that she wasn't getting her way. It was still difficult to hear, just as it was for any parent to hear that a child hated them.

"Room, Mackenzie. When you've decided that you're hungry and would like to eat, then you can come back out. And maybe then, and only then, can you and I watch television together. Is that understood?" He tried to be as firm with her as he could.

She didn't respond and instead just stomped out of the room. He listened, ensuring that she went straight to her room and not to the living room, and was pleased when she did as she was told. The slamming door, however, caused the vampire to cringe, knowing that he certainly didn't have a very happy seven year old under his roof at the moment.

"She's still not eating, I see." Isabel stepped into the room with a shake of her head. "Poor girl."

Godric raised an eyebrow as he collected the plate of food, dismissing the horrible odor, and walked it into the kitchen. Isabel followed, a sigh escaping her lips as concern filled her eyes.

"She's been acting this way for a week now. It's getting out of hand." Godric placed the plate in the fridge in hopes that Mackenzie would change her mind later. "I don't know what to do with her."

"She just misses Eric, that's all." Isabel offered some insight.

"I doubt that." Godric shook his head as he turned towards the Hispanic lieutenant and leaned against the corner with his arms crossed. "She barely speaks of him, and whenever she does, it's to state that she hates him."

"And why do you think she hates him?" Isabel sent him a knowing look. "She misses him, Godric."

Godric didn't believe it. Though he had to admit, it would explain everything. She hadn't verbally expressed her sadness. She hadn't cried, she hadn't screamed. She had just been there, with that sombre look on her face and the refusal to eat a thing.

"I remember when I was only a little girl, not much older than Mackenzie," Isabel leaned against the kitchen island, a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered a time when she was human. "My mother had just passed away giving birth to my younger brother and my father was devastated. My brother and I were sent away to my uncles as he grieved, and I hated him for it. I loved my father dearly. We had always been so close. I felt betrayed that he had sent me away like I was nothing to him.

It surprised Godric to hear about such an intimate time in Isabel's human life. The two hadn't shared much history in the short time they've known one another, and he was surprised that she was opening herself up now. But had had discovered years ago when Mackenzie first entered their lives that Isabel had taken a quick liking to her. He suspected she brought out a very human side to the woman, just as she had done to the rest of them. Even now, as she lived with them, Isabel quickly had taken on a motherly role for the girl, and Godric was thankful for it.

"But despite the fact that I hated him, that I would curse him out to my uncle whenever I could, I still missed him. I missed him every single day. It was why I acted out as I did." A smile tugged at her lips. "The day my father came for my brother and I, I remember locking myself in my room until he came to me personally to apologize, to promise me all the jewels, all the dresses I could ever imagine. Of course I wanted none of it, I only wanted him."

"So you're saying Mackenzie is acting this way because she misses Eric?" Godric frowned. "I knew she would be distraught. She had become adjusted there and I knew tearing her away would be difficult. But I never believed she would act in this way. I expected her tears, not her defiance."

"Tears won't bring Eric back." Isabel pointed out. "But I know when I acted truly like a monster, I always believed that perhaps my uncle would tire of me and send me back to my father. Maybe the little one is thinking the same way."

"I never thought of this before." Godric nodded. "It's quite possible. She's a smart little girl. Perhaps she's thinking just that."

* * *

"You know the rule, Mackenzie." Godric stood perplexed as he stepped into the living room only an hour until he was due to have a meeting with a fellow Texas Sheriff. "You take your toys into your room when I have guests over."

Mackenzie ignored him as she sat in the middle of the room, muttering in different voices as she played with her Barbies. There were toys everywhere. Colouring books littered the white couch, which he spied a fresh green crayon mark on one of the cushions. Barbie clothes were strewn across the floor and he was floored to find a package of cookies beside her on the floor, quite a few already missing.

"Mackenzie." Godric stepped further into the room, shaking his head at the state his house was in. This wouldn't be suitable at all for a meeting with his colleague, especially when no one was supposed to know she was here. If she was recognized, if she was discovered, he would never forgive himself. Because he knew Eric was right. He knew that if the wrong people got their hands on Mackenzie, they would do anything possible to gain access to her memories, to finally learn what happened the night her parents died. They wouldn't care about putting her through agony. They wouldn't care about her at all. She would just be the final piece to the puzzle.

And Godric just couldn't let that happen.

"Mackenzie, you know I have a guest coming over tonight. And you know you're to stay in your room, with your toys, when I have guests." He picked up what toys he could as he crossed the room to the pigtailed blonde still not giving him the time of day. He sighed as he reached her, kneeling down to her level and scooping her right up into his arms.

"Godric!" she screeched, wiggling as much as she could to try and escape his grasps. But Godric did the only thing he could think of doing, and that was to take her to her bedroom.

She fussed the entire way, however, voicing her displeasure louder and louder with every corner he turned until he entered her room and placed her on her bed. She attempted to dart back out of the room but Godric caught her and set her back on the bed, a firm frown on his lips. When Mackenzie realized she wasn't getting out of the room, she tried batting her eyelashes, jetting her bottom lip out to try and sucker him in. Godric would have none of it, however, and just crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. Realizing her attempts weren't working, she started pouting, crossing her own arms over her chest as she glared up at him.

"You're supposed to be the nice one." She grumbled.

"And you're supposed to be the sweet girl I know you to be." Godric retorted, kneeling before her. "But you've been anything but that lately, now haven't you?"

"I was eating." She pointed out, as if that fact alone would get her out of trouble.

"And while I'm pleased you seem to have your appetite back, you know the rules; no sweets until after dinner. And you certainly haven't eaten dinner in many days."

"But I was _eating_."

"Junk. You were eating junk. And causing a mess when you know I have a guest arriving shortly." he tapped her knee. "You know you're supposed to clean up your toys. And I know you were the one who drew on the couch."

"It wasn't me." she insisted with a shake of her head, her pigtails bouncing as she did so.

"Oh?" Godric raised an eyebrow. "Then who was it?"

"It was...um..." she looked panicked for a moment, as if trying to rack her brain on who she could wrongfully accuse. "It was Stan."

Godric stifled the laugh that was threatening to escape. "Is that so? Stan just happened to grow a fascination for crayons and drew on my _white_ couch. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes."

"Somehow I don't believe that's true. You know it's wrong to lie, Mackenzie." He stood, picking her up as he did so before setting her down on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What's gotten into you, love? You've never acted this way before."

"You were never around before." She kept her arms crossed as she refused to meet his gaze. "You never knew how I was."

"I would like to think I know you pretty well, little one." He clasped a finger under her chin, turning her gaze until her blue orbs met his. "And you are the sweetest little thing I've ever met in my life. So why are you acting this way?"

"Because I want to."

"Is it because of Eric?" Godric asked cautiously, remembering what Isabel had suggested was the real reason behind Mackenzie's sudden attitude change. "Do you miss him?"

Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "No. I hate him."

"I don't believe that. I think you miss him."

"No." She shook her head from side to side. "I don't. I. Hate. Him."

"You hate him because you miss him." he offered her a warm smile. "And it's okay to admit that, Mackenzie. You have a right to be angry with him, but you also have a right to miss him."

"He was mean." Her expression hardened. "He didn't want me anymore."

"Is that why you've been acting like this? Because you're upset with Eric? Because he didn't want you living with him anymore?" He knew by the hesitation in her eyes that he had hit the nail right on the head. "It's alright if you feel that way, love. I understand."

"I...I hate you too." He was surprised when she admitted softly, her cheeks growing a light rosy colour.

Godric couldn't believe his ears. He knew she was angry and upset, but he thought it was all directed towards Eric, not him.

"You hate me?" he tried not to sound hurt.

"You...you took me away from home." She mumbled, bowing her head as her hands fidgeted in her lap. "You took me away from Eric. I...I hate you."

It broke his heart to hear the pain in her voice, to hear her say that she hated him. He knew it wasn't personal, that at the end of the day, she didn't truly hate him, just like she didn't hate Eric. But it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie. I truly am." Godric sighed. "I never knew you felt that way. Is that why you've been acting the way you have?"

She stilled for a moment, as if afraid to admit that he was right. But after a moment, a small sigh escaped her lips and she nodded.

"Oh love." Godric drew her closer, his fingers coiling around one of her pigtails. "I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you sad or angry. I've only ever wanted to make you happy. And it seems I've failed at that. And for that, I'm sorry."

She risked a glance up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to go home."

"I know you do love. I know you..." he was interrupted, however, by the door bell ringing. He frowned as he glanced at the clock in the room, noting that it was still early for his associate to arrive. At the sound of knocking on the front door, he knew he should have answered, but he just couldn't bear to leave Mackenzie now, not when they just had a breakthrough. He could have Isabel entertain their guest for a few minutes, it wouldn't hurt.

He strained his hearing as he rubbed Mackenzie's back, the girl beginning to curl around him as she held tightly onto him. Isabel, as he expected, eventually greeted their guest. Only it wasn't a guest that Godric had been expected. His frown deepened, his forehead wrinkling as he tried to understand why they were here. Why now? Why tonight of all nights? What had changed for this to happen? And what did this mean for the sombre girl in his arms?

Knowing that he would have to greet his guest sooner rather than later, Godric sighed as he began lifting Mackenzie off his lap. But despite her confession that she hated him, that half the reason she had been acting out was because she was furious with him for taking her from the only home she truly knew, she just didn't want to be put down. She wiggled, her tiny hands curling around the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to stay put.

"No." She shook her head, squirming on his lap until her arms had latched around his waist, her cheek pressed against his chest. It broke his heart to see her like this, to see her fearful that he would leave her too, and so soon after she admitted her hatred towards him. He knew she was afraid, he could smell it rolling off of her. And that tore at his heartstrings. He just wanted to stay in that room, with that little girl in his arms, for the rest of the evening. How could he possibly leave her?

But at hearing Isabel call for him, he knew he would have to. If for no other reason than to learn why exactly Eric had turned up on his doorstep.

"I'll be right back, love." He promised her, using all the strength he could muster to peel her off of him and to set her on the bed after he stood.

"No." She cried out, her bottom lip quivering as she stared up at him with those round blue eyes filled with tears. "Please don't leave me."

"It'll just be for a..."

"I'm sorry for hating you. I don't. I really don't. Please don't leave me too. I'll be good, I promise. Just don't leave me." she reached out to him with her hands, begging him to forgive her, to love her like he always had.

"Oh little one." Godric quickly knelt before her, lifting his hands to wipe away the tears as they slid down her soft, porcelain cheeks. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise you that."

"Then don't go. Please." She was pleading as if her life depended on it. There was desperation in her tone and it ripped him to pieces to see her like this.

"I'll be right back, love. I promise you." He vowed. "I will never leave you, Mackenzie. Ever. You are one of the most important people in my life. I could never leave you. I just need to go talk to my...guest. But I'll be right back, alright? I promise."

"B-but..." she started hiccupping as the tears multiplied. "I don't want you to go."

"It'll just be for a few minutes, I swear. Isabel will be with you the entire time." as if on cue, the Hispanic woman appeared in the doorway, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "See, love? You won't be alone. You two can play while I'm away. And then when I get back, you and I will spend the rest of the night together, okay? Is that a deal?"

She looked unsure at the proposition, her eyes watching him hesitantly. But after a long drawn out moment, as if knowing that Godric had never lied to her in the past, she nodded slowly. Though she still didn't look happy about it at all.

"That's a good girl. I'll be right back, love." He offered her a warm, loving smile as he stood and kissed her on the top of her head.

He shot Isabel a look of appreciation before slipping out of the room, using his vampire speed to reach the front door the moment he was out of Mackenzie's sight. He came to an immediate stop in the front hallway, gobsmacked that his Viking of a progeny was standing there looking as uncomfortable as could be just inside the door. The moment Godric appeared, a look of apprehension crossed Eric's face as he watched the older vampire carefully. He knew his sudden appearance wouldn't be welcomed. He knew showing up here out of the blue wouldn't put him in the good graces of his maker, especially now after he had just sent Mackenzie away to live with him. Hell, Eric didn't even understand why he was there, why he had come here at all tonight. But there he was, and while every fibre in his being told him to turn around and return home, he just couldn't.

At least not without Mackenzie.

"Eric." Godric's gaze swept over Eric. "This visit is a...surprise."

"An unwelcome one?" Eric raised an eyebrow. Godric had always been very guarded when it came to their bond. He had always kept his walls up, always kept secrets hidden from his own progeny. But on that night, Eric could barely feel a single emotion emitting from his maker. He wasn't sure at all what Godric was thinking, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Never." Godric shook his head. "You're visits have never been unwelcome, my son. Just usually untimely."

"My apologies." Eric's frown deepened. "Shall I leave?"

"What would the point be in that? I suspect you came here for a reason."

"I did." Eric nodded hesitantly. "Perhaps we should speak in private."

"Mackenzie is in her room. Isabel is keeping her company. We're as private as we can possibly get." Godric waved at him to continue. "Go on, my son. Tell me what troubles you. What brings you to my nest tonight?"

"I think you already know, Godric."

"I have an idea." Godric nodded, though he wasn't sure if he was thrilled at the reason Eric was here. It had only been a week, the same time frame it had taken Eric the last time to realize he and Mackenzie were better off _with_ one another than apart. But was a week truly enough time to realize this? Two years after a night much like this one, Eric once again tossed her away without a care in the world, without caring who he might hurt. What would happen this time? Would it be another two years before he was fed up again? Or perhaps this time it will be three or four. Either way, Godric was unsure of Eric's arrival. He was unsure if sending Mackenzie back home was the best idea. He knew this was what Mackenzie wanted; the way she had been acting lately was a testament to that. But was that truly the best option? Would she only be left heartbroken again and again when Eric couldn't be who she wanted him to be? Was it right of him to put her through that time and time again?

Would it be wrong of him, however, to keep her from her home, from Eric just because of his uncertainty?

"I thought about what we last spoke about." Eric shifted uncomfortable as he shot a glance down the hallway. He could hear Mackenzie ever so faintly as she sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears. He wondered if he was the cause of her distress. He wondered why he would even care.

But he did care.

He didn't understand it, and he hated Pam for being right, but a part of him did care. He didn't know why. She was only a human girl. The only reason he had kept her around like he had was to protect all their asses, to ensure no one knew of what happened that night over two years ago. But he couldn't exactly deny that the thought of someone using extreme lengths to dig that memory out of Mackenzie didn't ignite the rage inside of him. He found that he wanted to protect not only his maker and progeny, but also her. And in part, that angered him. She angered him. Why did she have to make him care? He was a monster; a blood thirsty monster. He wasn't supposed to take care of some little girl. He wasn't supposed to be a parent. That had never been part of the plan. But that damn girl had to be involved with this mess and no matter how many times he threw her away, he just kept finding his way back to her.

And he hated that.

"And?" Godric prompted him to continue. "I told you to think long and hard about this, Eric. I warned you of the consequences if you rush into any sort of decision. Don't do this to her again. If you don't want her, then let me raise her. If you don't want her, then stop putting that girl through this agony."

Eric knew he was right. He knew he had been the cause of Mackenzie's pain for too long now. She had been put through enough in her young life. She didn't deserve to be pulled from house to house whenever he decided he was going to care. But this wasn't exactly easy for him. He was a vampire. He wasn't supposed to have any of these human feelings. He wasn't supposed to care or to give a damn about any of it. But he did. He had to face that. Because Pam had been right. He had been miserable since the moment Godric had taken Mackenzie the night of her party. He hadn't been able to think straight, he had nearly killed a dozen women while feeding, and he had been reckless on more than one account. And that just wasn't who he was. But Mackenzie had gotten into his head and no matter what he did, he just couldn't erase her from his thoughts.

"I know." Eric bowed his head, the strange sensation of shame rising in him.

"Is this it then? Will this be the last time?" Godric knew he was being hard on his progeny, but he had to know if this time would stick, if this would be the last time he would have to house such a sad little girl. "Or do you plan on breaking Mackenzie's heart for a third time? Or perhaps a fourth and fifth as well."

"I don't plan on hurting her again."

"How can you be so certain, Eric? Two years. It's only bee two years since the last time you came to me, assuring me of the same thing. And yet here we are."

"It won't happen again." Eric raised his gaze to meet his maker's, determination evident in his ice cold orbs.

"Is that a promise that you'll keep, Eric?"

"I keep all my promises."

"Not all of them I'm afraid." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I just can't bear to see her like this again. She's distraught, Eric. She's been utterly lost without you. She's only a young girl. She doesn't understand why you couldn't possibly want her. She see's you as her..."

"I know." Eric's expression hardened. He knew how Mackenzie saw him. He wished she didn't. He wished it was Godric she looked up to, and not him. But since the moment he swept her out of that burning home, she had become attached to him for god even knows what reason. Eric knew he couldn't be her father, however, not even if he tried. It just wasn't in him. It wasn't who he was.

But he realized now that he couldn't just be nonexistent in her life. He couldn't just let Godric raise her and visit once in a blue moon. He may not have wanted to be her father, but he knew he wanted – needed – to be a part of her life. He just wasn't sure how exactly.

"Will you keep me from her?" Eric wondered as he watched his maker closely, as he watched the decision beginning to form in his orbs. "Will you refuse to give her to me?"

"Honestly? Yes, I should." Godric answered truthfully, but at the clear disappointment and hurt in his progeny's eyes, he quickly continued. "But I also understand the strength it took for you to come here tonight. I know you better than any being, breathing or not. I know your hunting style, I know which blood you prefer, which legs you would rather be between. I know your darkest secrets; I know the past that you so painfully endured at the end of your human life. I simply just know you, Eric. And as you stand here before me on this night, I _know_ that you don't wish Mackenzie any harm, physically or emotionally. Perhaps you're right; perhaps you aren't equipped to raise a human child. But you're here."

"I'm here." Eric affirmed.

"And that speaks volumes." Godric agreed. "But I need you to be sure this time. You cannot decide in a month from now, or a few years, that you cannot handle this, that you can't deal with her. You need to decide now if this is what you truly desire. You can't just send her away again. I love her, I truly do, but I cannot put her through this pain again because you've decided you've had enough."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Godric." Eric admitted, that mask of his he had worn for a thousand years cracking. "I have no idea how to raise a child. I never married as a human. I never had any children of my own. I only held my human sisters in my arms, I never dressed them, I never fed them, I never sent them off to school. This is all new to me."

"This is new to us all." Godric nodded. He had never punished a child before. He never had to with Mackenzie in the past. He hated it. He hated being the reason for her tears, for her troubles. He wanted to indulge her, not send her to her room. He wasn't used to being the parent. This was new to him just as much as it was new to Eric. But if they were going to give Mackenzie a resemblance of a good life, then they would have to learn to adapt. Because she deserved that. She deserved to be happy, to be loved. She was just an innocent girl who happened to be in the centre of this mess, she didn't deserve anymore heartache.

"I'll try." Eric promised. "I'll try harder with her. I can't promise you a miracle. I can't promise you anything more than I am. But I...I will try. For her."

Godric couldn't help the smile that was twitching at his lips. He had hoped Eric would come to his senses. He had hoped that one day, Eric would admit that he cared, even in the slightest. And even though Godric was still wary of handing Mackenzie back over to his progeny, worried that she would only find her way back here after another argument with Eric, he knew in his heart that Mackenzie belonged in Shreveport with Eric. They were a family, and they had been for the past two years.

"She's in her..." Godric never had the chance to finish however, as suddenly the girl in question came darting down the hallway, making a mad dash for Eric.

"Eric!" She squealed in delight, throwing her arms around his legs, pressing her tear stained cheek against his jeans. "You're here!"

Eric look astonished at the sudden reaction from Mackenzie. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the girl holding him captive before back up at his maker, silently pleading for him to help him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to fix everything. He felt frozen to the spot.

Godric however, just leaned against the hallway wall, a pleased smile playing on his lips as he watched Mackenzie mumble to Eric, her apologies, her pleading to go home all being jumbled together. He could hear her perfectly, however, and he prayed to a god he wasn't even sure cared to listen to a two thousand year old vampire that Eric wouldn't choose this moment to run away, to decide against what he had come here to do. He could see the hesitance in Eric's face as he looked between Godric and Mackenzie, unsure of what to do. He was uncomfortable, Godric understood that. But Eric needed to adjust to this. If he couldn't handle this, they needed to know now, before Mackenzie was hurt any further.

After a moment, and to all of their surprise, Eric let out a long, heavy sigh before reaching down and tugging the girl up into his arms. Mackenzie wore her own look of surprise as she found herself for the first real time, in the arms of the man she had so desperately wished would come for her, to take her home. And now here he was.

"Would you like to go home, Mackenzie?" Eric caught her wide eyed gaze.

Her eyes widened even more in shock, but the elation covering her face spoke wonders. She didn't speak however. She didn't utter a word. She was too afraid that he would change his mind, or that she would say the wrong thing and ruin this moment. All she ever wanted want for him to hold her, for him to care. She knew, even at such a young age, that Eric wasn't her father, that he never wanted to be. Godric loved her more than Eric ever would. But she still loved the man that had saved her life, that had given her a home for two years. And despite everything, that would never change. She loved him as any child loved a parent; unconditionally.

"Well I would hope so." Godric decided to interject, taking a step forward and reaching a hand out to twirl a lock of Mackenzie's hair. "Unless you'd rather stay here, love."

Her head whipped between the two as if watching a tennis match before she rapidly began shaking her head no, her cheeks a soft rosy colour as her hands curled around Eric's shirt.

"I want to go home." She stated with certainty.

Godric eyed Eric, and while he would never point it out to his progeny, he found Eric's lips twitching ever so slightly upwards.

"Good." Eric nodded, tightening his arm around Mackenzie before gazing down at his maker. "I'm..."

"You don't need to say another word, Eric." Godric shook his head, his smile widening. "This is all I've ever wanted. And this is what Mackenzie wants. Truth be told, I much rather visit this little one and be a loving uncle than to be the father of a troublemaker."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What exactly has happened in the past week?"

"Nothing!" Mackenzie blurted out, panic written on her face. She eyed Godric, wondering whether or not she was going to get into anymore trouble for all the rules she had broken. "I-I didn't do anything. I swear!"

"Hm, is that right, little one?" Godric teased her, ticking her side. "Well I suppose we don't need to tell Eric then, just as long as you promise me one thing."

She looked uncertain. "What?"

Godric shot his progeny a silent question before Eric nodded and handed the girl over. Mackenzie squealed as the sudden change in height difference, her arms instantly wrapping around Godric's neck. Godric couldn't help but grin as he held the girl in his arms, tapping her nose playfully to gain her attention.

"You must promise to not hate me any longer. It pains me that I ever caused you pain." He hoped that she would agree, that when she left this house, she wouldn't hold a grudge. He only did all of this to protect her, to give her the best life possible. He hoped she wouldn't hate him for that.

But as the smile spread across Mackenzie's lips, as her arms tightened around him in a hug, he knew that those painful words she spoke to him were a thing of the past.

"I love you, Godric." she murmured.

"And I love you, my sweet little one." He brushed his lips across her forehead. "Promise me that you'll be a good girl for Eric."

"I promise." She agreed with a nod. "I'm sorry I was a bad girl."

"I know you are, love." He sent her an assuring smile. "I'll see you again soon, alright? I believe we'll have to make up for that birthday party of yours."

Her eyes brightened at the mention of party. "Cake?"

Godric chuckled. "Of course, love, but only as long as you eat your supper and clean up your toys."

"I will, I will, I will." She promised, her pigtails bouncing up and down as she nodded. "I'll be a good girl from now on."

"Good." He kissed the top of her nose before setting her down on the ground. He sent Eric a gaze, and was surprised to find a smile playing on his progeny's face. The moment Eric realized he was being watched, that infamous scowl of his returned, though Godric saw right through it.

"Come along now, Mackenzie." Eric held out a hand for her to take.

Mackenzie shot her guardian a look before hugging Godric around the legs one last time. Godric chuckled, patting her head lovingly before she unwrapped herself from the younger of the two and hurried over to Eric. Her tiny hand was enveloped completely by Eric's, and Godric almost wanted to laugh at the height difference between the two. Mackenzie was only a speck of dirt compared to Eric's tall, Viking, stature. It was amazing how the two had become attached to the other at all.

"Time to go home now?" Mackenzie looked up at Eric with all the love in the world.

Eric felt uncomfortable at the look, but he fought his instincts, fought the voice in his head telling him to leave without her, and instead gently squeezed his hand and nodded his head. "Yes Mackenzie, It's time to go home."

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you thank you thank you! the response I've gotten for this fic is just outstanding. you all rock so much, and makes me want to write just that much more.

I've had some questions asked, and I thought I would answer some of them as best as I could:

**timeline:** yes, this fic starts out before vampires come 'out of the coffin'. eventually, it will lead to the Great Revelation, and we'll see just how that effects all of their lives once it happens.

**Eric/OC vs Godric/OC:** I think it's more or less going to be no one/OC. I never really thought about a romance for this fic, it just never crossed my mind. But it's a possibility. you never know what might happen once Mackenzie grows up. But I will say this, in no way will it ever be Eric/OC...I see him more as her father, though Eric may never admit that. I know they aren't related, but in their minds, he's raising her, he's acting as her parent more so than Godric and Pam. so yeah, that definitely just won't ever happen.

**my other fics:** don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I've just gotten a little writers block, and that really is how this came to be. I don't like to just stop writing. if I do, it takes even longer to get back into a fic. So be thankful for this story. it means I'm constantly writing and constantly breaking through that damn writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_Five years later_

"There you are, I thought you had run off."

Mackenzie's head snapped up as she heard the familiar voice, a grin spreading across her lips. "Hi Godric."

"That's it? Just hi Godric?" the vampire that didn't appear any older than a teenager stepped into the room, a playful smile on his lips. "I miss the days you would run into my arms ad refuse to let me leave."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Mackenzie rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back down to her book.

Godric shook his head as he took the girl in. it had been longer than usual between his visits. Almost a year and a half now. His Sheriff duties had grown more and more, and he sadly hadn't had the time to come visit the girl as much as he had in the past. And it seemed, in that year and a half, much had changed. She was only ten the last time he saw her, and now she was turning twelve. He couldn't believe the time that had passed. He still remembered the little four year old girl running around, stealing their hearts along the way. It was amazing to realize that was over 7 years ago. She had been in their lives longer than Godric even realized.

And my, how she had grown.

She certainly wasn't a little girl anymore. She was beginning to turn into a beautiful young woman, though the roundness of her cheeks still gave her the look of a child. She had shot up, however, and Godric assumed she would be nearly his height by the time she had stopped growing in the next handful of years. Her hair had grown longer, now halfway down her back, or else it would have been if it hadn't of been stuffed into a loose ponytail he was sure was driving Pam crazy. Long gone were the days of Pam dressing her, he was pleased to see, and instead of the pink dresses he was accustomed to on her birthday's, she was clad now in a simple pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Is your book more interesting than I am?" Godric crossed the small library to where Mackenzie sat curled up in a plush chair. He reached to grab the book from her hands but she just moved it out of his reach.

"Shh, I'm at the good part." She tried to shoo him away, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Ah so the book is more interesting than I am. Shall I just leave then?" he teased. "I could return back to Dallas..."

That seemed to strike a chord as suddenly the book dropped from her hands, a serious expression crossing her face. "Don't you dare."

"Perhaps a few more books and you'd never even know I wasn't here."

"Don't even, Godric." She tossed the book at him. "I haven't seen you in a year and a half. _You're_ _not leaving_."

"As you wish, princess." He chuckled, leaning down and brushing his lips against her forehead. Her smile returned at this action, flashing him that wide grin he knew and loved. "Happy birthday, little one."

"I'm not so little anymore." She pointed out, scooping the book off the floor and setting it carefully on the arm of the chair before standing and enveloping Godric in a hug.

"You'll always be little to me." he murmured as he held her tightly. It had been too long since he had her in his arms. He missed this, missed spending time with his family, with those he cherished. He knew he had a duty in Dallas, but it was this duty, of being part of this family, that he treasured the most.

"I've missed you Godric. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, it's been far too long, little one." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "More visits in the future, yes?"

"Mhmm, definitely." She agreed, pulling away after a moment to shower him with more smiles. "But since you're here...that must mean it's cake time."

"You have an odd fascination with cake." Godric rolled his eyes.

"I'm only allowed cake one day a year. You know Eric doesn't like me eating sweets. Apparently I get too 'hyper'." Her nose crinkled in displeasure.

"That's because you do get hyper." He ruffled her hair before placing a hand on her back and leading her from the room.

"I'm a twelve year old girl, I'm supposed to be hyper. But Eric's stupid rules..." she huffed.

"What about my 'stupid' rules?"

Mackenzie stopped in her tracks, her eyes growing wide as Eric stepped out of the kitchen, an eyebrow raised at the pair.

"Godric." he nodded at his maker. "I never heard you come in."

"Apparently no one did." Godric teased the growing girl. "She barely even cared that I was there. You should forbid reading in your home, Eric."

A smirk crossed Eric's lips. "I've already tried. She was demonic at the mere suggestion."

"You can't forbid reading!" she argued, as if the mere thought of banning books was just appalling. "You just can't."

Eric just rolled his eyes. "Let's just hurry this along. I have business to conduct tonight."

"Well then just leave then, no one's stopping you." Mackenzie muttered under her breath, but unknown to her, both vampires heard her perfectly clear. Godric quickly gave a narrowed eyed Eric a pointed look to keep him from losing his temper. Eric didn't look happy about it, but inhaled sharply to try and control his rising anger whenever Mackenzie had the gull to talk back to him. It had happened more often than not since she hit the age of ten. She was growing up, a bit too quickly for either of their likings. She was sweeter, even more manageable as a child. Now she was just a year away from being a teenager, and Eric was dreading that stage of her life.

"Let's just go cut the cake." Godric suggested, motioning Mackenzie into the kitchen.

At the mention of cake, Mackenzie immediately forgot about Eric and dashed into the kitchen, acting much more like the five year old girl he once remembered. Eric went to follow behind, but Godric caught his arm and sent him a small glare.

"Behave, Eric."

"Don't I always, Godric?"

"Hardly."

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Mackenzie caught Godric's gaze as she finished the last bite of her cake. Karen had already left for the evening, and Eric and Pam were off somewhere discussing matters that didn't concern her. So she was left with Godric alone with only her thoughts and questions to keep her company. And did she have a lot of them. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She wasn't naive or stupid. She was the top of her class at school, though she hardly liked to brag about it. She had observed many things in the past 7 years since living with these people. Observations that hadn't sat right with her and she really hadn't noticed until recently. She thought about bringing them up to Eric, but he never liked to be asked too many questions and she'd likely fall victim to some sort of grounding if she did.

But there Godric was, all ripe for the picking.

"Of course, little one." Godric nodded with a smile. "What would you like to ask me?"

"How come I've never seen you eat?"

The question threw Godric for a loop. He hadn't expected the question to slip from her lips, at least not today of all days. He knew eventually, she was going to wonder about them, why she never saw them in daylight, why they never ate in front of her, why they were so pale. And eventually, she was going to notice that not a single one of them aged. Not even a tiny bit.

"What do you mean?" Godric tried to remain calm. He knew this day was going to come, the day that they would have to explain to her what they were. He knew it was going to happen eventually. A part of him just wished he could forever keep her in this innocent bubble of hers. He was worried about her reaction. He was worried about how she would perceive them once she knew the truth. She was still just too young.

"I never really thought about it until recently." She mused, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "But I've never actually sat down to dinner with Eric. And every time you're over, you never eat here. Ever."

"Well..." Godric searched for an appropriate answer for her. But he was rendered speechless. What was he supposed to tell her?

"And I never see you during the day. Why is that? Eric's always sleeping. And Karen tells me I'm never allowed to try and wake him up. Why? I just don't get it."

Godric didn't know what to do. She was asking about everything at once. How was he supposed to tell her their most guarded secret?

"And..." she chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly turning shy. "And you haven't aged."

Godric could do nothing but just sit there gobsmacked. They should have known that with every passing year, this was going to happen. She was going to grow the courage to ask why they hadn't aged. And now here she was, across from him, asking him a million questions at once. And he had no idea how to answer any of them.

"You're just so young. Like really young. All the time. You haven't gotten older at all. Why?"

"Well..." he shifted nervously in his seat. "You've probably just noticed a change because you've aged so quickly. That's what kids your age do."

"Karen's aged." She pointed out logically. "And she's a lot older than you are."

"I..." Godric couldn't remember another time in his life that he was left without a word to say. "Perhaps we should..."

"Oh god, don't tell Eric I've asked all these questions." Her eyes grew wide at just the thought. "He hates when I ask a lot of questions. Please don't tell him. I don't want him to get mad. I always seem to make him mad these days."

"Unfortunately, little one, we do need to talk to your...to Eric about this." Godric sighed, running his fingers through his short hair.

"No no no, that's alright. Forget I ever asked them." She shook her head wildly. "I don't need answers. I love you guys, I shouldn't question anything."

"You have a right to wonder." He reached across the table and caught her hand in his. "I was just hoping that this conversation wouldn't happen until you were a bit older."

"What conversation?" her porcelain skin turned even paler. "Oh god you're not going to talk to me about the..." she lowered her tone, a blush rising across her cheeks. "Birds and the bees, are you?"

If he could have blushed, he would have. "No no, not at all."

"Oh thank god." she sighed in relief.

Godric silently agreed. That was one discussion he never _ever_ wanted to have with her.

"Brat, you have a phone call." Pam choose that moment to pop her head into the room, the house phone in her hands with a wide smirk plastered across her painted lips. "It's a boy."

It was as if all her curiosity, all her embarrassment, just vanished at that single statement. Mackenzie's eyes brightened, her ears perking as she straightened in her chair.

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

"I didn't ask. He sounds...cute." Pam held out the phone, looking too amused for her own good. "Hurry up, before he loses interest, chick pea."

Godric had never seen her move so fast before as she hurried across the room to grab the phone. But before she could reach the piece of technology, Eric appeared in the kitchen with a frown on his face. He snatched the phone out of Pam's hand in a hurry, looking disgusted to even be touching the thing.

"Never call here again." Eric growled into the phone before hanging up.

Mackenzie's mouth fell open in shock, sliding to a stop as she stared up at Eric in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"Boys do not call here." Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the rule."

"That's not a rule." She insisted. "You've never had that rule before."

"Well I'm making it a rule."

"But..."

"No boys. Ever." Eric grunted. "You can be damn sure that's the rule around here, Mackenzie."

"But he was just a friend!"

"Is he still a boy?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Well he can't help that." she threw her hands up in frustration. "You're a boy."

"Yes, and I'm also your...guardian." Eric caught himself, his eyes narrowing. "And you'll do as I say. No boy is to _ever_ call here. Is that clear?"

"You're being unreasonable." She huffed, twisting on her heal with her hands planted on her hips. "Godric, tell him he's being ridiculous."

Godric was relieved to have a new topic to focus on. "Actually, I believe Eric is being very reasonable..."

"What!" she screeched, a look of disbelief on her young face. "This is unfair!"

"You're only a..."

"I'm twelve! I'm not a child anymore!" she argued. "I'm probably more mature than Pam is half the time."

"Well that was just uncalled for." Pam rolled her eyes. "And I was going to agree with you too."

"I...er...I was just kidding." She quickly turned to Pam for help. "Tell them this is unreasonable."

"She is right." Pam agreed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "When I was her age..."

"Many things were different when you were her age as I recall." Eric sent her a pointed look. "It was a different time then."

"A stricter time." Pam pointed out. "So she's friends with a boy, what's the big deal? It's not like they're..."

"I'm not!" Mackenzie nodded her head. "That's just...gross. He's just a friend. And anyways, what would be so wrong if I wanted to kiss..."

"There will be no kissing!" Eric roared, his temper boiling over. "No kissing. Ever. No exception."

"But..."

"No exceptions."

"This isn't fair." Mackenzie pouted. "This isn't fair at all."

"If you're going to pout, you can do it in your room." Eric stood his ground.

Her shoulders were tense, and she appeared as if she wanted to argue with Eric some more. But she thought better of it. She knew she could never argue with Eric and actually win. He was unreasonable and he always had been. He's always refused to listen to anyone other than himself. He was selfish and thought of himself as always right. Nothing she could say would ever change that. So instead of arguing, she just stormed passed Eric and Pam and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

"She needs to stop growing up." Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "For my sanity."

"As worrying as Mackenzie's growing an interest in boys is...we have something much more worrisome to deal with at the moment." Godric sighed as he stood, preparing himself to break the news.

"What now?"

"She's been asking questions, Eric. Questions about us."

* * *

"It's too soon, Godric." Eric shook his head. "I refuse. She doesn't need to know about us. Not yet. Not ever if I could have it my way."

"As much as I would like to protect her from this, she needs to know. She's asking questions about us, questions that we cannot simply shove to the side or answer half heartedly. She's going to eventually ask them again, and again, and again until we tell her the truth." Godric sighed. He too wished he could keep their precious girl in a protective bubble and never share this secret of theirs. He worried about her reaction, about how she'll take the news. What if she no longer wanted anything to do with them? What if she told someone at school and she was taken from them? There were too many unknowns, and that worried Godric. But he also knew that eventually, Mackenzie would figure it out on her own, if not pressure them into telling her. She was an intelligent girl. She wouldn't just stand by with all of these questions and be satisfied with their lies. She had been in their life for too long now. She deserved to know.

"But now? She's still too young." Eric frowned, running a hand through his hair. "She's only twelve. Can't we wait a few more years?"

"I'm not sure if we can." Godric shook his head. "I agree with you, my son. She's too young. But she's always going to be too young. We're always going to want to protect her. But we need to give her the benefit of the doubt and trust that she'll take it better than we expect."

Eric didn't believe him. He didn't believe Mackenzie would just accept everything they told her as if it were nothing. It wasn't nothing. They were vampires. They were blood thirsty monsters. This was anything but northing.

"What's your take on this, Pam?" Eric questioned his own progeny, looking for any helpful advice on what to do. He only trusted two with his life, with his decisions, and those were the two vampires in the room with him; his maker and child.

Pam raised an eyebrow, looking up from filing her nails at the kitchen counter. "I didn't think I had a say."

"Of course you have a say. You've raised her just as long as I have."

Pam tilted her head to the side, gazing upwards at the ceiling before back down at her maker. "She's strong, Eric. Maybe she won't exactly take the fact that we're vampires lightly, but she's not some fragile little flower. She never has been."

"Careful, you sound like you actually like her."

"She's grown on me." Pam shrugged. She still remembered the day that little rug rat came into their lives. She had begged Eric to send her to a human orphanage, to get her out of their lives. They weren't supposed to raise some human child. They weren't supposed to take care of a child that wasn't there. They were supposed to fuck and kill and laugh about it. But Eric had been insistent, and soon, that child was theirs. Pam hated it at first, keeping her distance and pretending she didn't exist. But eventually, Mackenzie began to grow on her. Maybe she wasn't as terrible as Pam first expected her to be. She was like a doll, a very stubborn doll of course, but a doll nonetheless that she could enjoy dressing up. Eventually Mackenzie grew out of that stage, and that should have bored her, but Pam still felt herself growing closer to the girl. She may not let Pam pick out her clothes anymore, but there were many days Mackenzie would come to her, asking her to do her hair, or to ask about girl things. And Pam found herself enjoying those bonding moments with her.

"So you think we should tell her." Eric leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I think that eventually, she's going to figure it out, like Godric said, or she's not going to stop until we tell her the truth. She's inherited your stubbornness just by being around you." Pam rolled her eyes, her lips twitching upwards. "She's strong, Eric. She can handle this. I know you want to protect her, but you can't protect her from everything."

"I can try." He muttered to himself, but Godric and Pam had heard him clear as day, the two sharing a knowing look.

Before their conversation could delve any deeper into _how_ they were going to tell Mackenzie the truth, the girl in question snuck into the kitchen with not even a single vampire noticing.

"I still think you're being unreasonable." She grumbled, each of the vampire's heads snapping in her direction. Mackenzie never noticed the array of emotions in the room however, as she stormed across the kitchen to the fridge, yanking the door open and peeking in. "I'm not five."

Eric welcomed the shift in discussion. He didn't want to talk about telling Mackenzie their secret. He didn't want to tell her at all. One day she would dig deeper into who, or what they were, and when that day came, perhaps she would be old enough that he could just glamour her to forget. It would be easier that way.

But Godric was having other thoughts. He didn't want to have this conversation with Mackenzie, but he knew they would have to. She was still so young, too young even. But she was asking too many questions. And Godric knew that eventually she would go searching elsewhere for the answers she sought. If she discovered that they were vampires from anywhere but them, it would only make things worse. It would be easier to just be honest, to assure her right from the start that she was in no danger, that just because they were vampires, it didn't mean they loved her any less.

This unfortunately, was a conversation they needed to have. Now.

"Mackenzie, love, come sit down." Godric patted the chair that sat between him and Eric at the kitchen table. "We need to have a talk."

"Godric." Eric's head snapped in the direction of his maker. "Not now."

"Now is as good of time as any." Godric sent him a pointed look. "There's never going to be a perfect time to talk to her about this. We're always going to think of her as too young. But she needs to know."

"No."

"We should just tell her." Pam agreed with Godric, eying the confused blonde closing the fridge door with a frown on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie questioned curiously. "Is this about me liking boys? Because I'm not a kid anymore. I can't help it. I just do."

Godric shook his head. "This is about the questions you asked me earlier."

Mackenzie had begun around the kitchen island, only to come to a complete stop at the mention of her questions. Her eyes grew wide as she sent Eric a worried glance. She knew just how much he hated her asking questions, or just being a nuisance in general. She tried, she really did. She tried not to anger him, to make him rethink coming back for her five years ago. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday. She didn't want to be sent away again. This was her home, and it had been for the majority of her life. She didn't want that to change because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"It's alright, Mackenzie." Godric motioned her over, taking not of her hesitance.

"But..." she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh tell her you're not angry with her, Eric." Pam slipped off the island stool and took hold of Mackenzie's shoulders, nudging her towards the table. "Let's just get this over with before it takes all night. Some of us have plans."

Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Mackenzie hesitantly took a place at the kitchen table, still eying him closely, waiting for a reaction from him.

"I don't want to do this. Not tonight." Eric sent his maker a pleading look. "Does this really have to happen tonight? Right now?"

"When would you suggest we do this?" Godric reasoned. "It will never be a good time, Eric."

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie looked between the two, trying to understand what any of this had to do with her and her questions. They were just observations. They were odd ones, yes, but they were still just silly observations. She never really expected straight answers. She just thought Godric would laugh at her questions and tell her she was imagining things. Only he didn't. Not really. And now everyone was arguing over whether to tell her...what exactly?

"Mackenzie," Godric reached over and grasped her hands in his, squeezing them gently as he caught her gaze. "I never wanted to have to tell you this, even though I always knew one day I would."

"You're starting to freak me out." she tried to tug her hands free, but Godric held them firmly enough to keep them trapped. "Godric?"

"I don't want to be a part of this." Eric grunted, bolting out of his chair.

"Eric." Godric sighed. "You need to be here for this. We all need to be here for this."

"Just sit down, Eric." Pam positioned herself in front of the door. "We might as well just get this over with."

"You're forgetting your place, Pamela." Her maker growled, his eyes narrowing down at her.

She stood her place however, a perfectly manicured eyebrow rising. "I'm remembering my place well, Eric. And right now, that's supporting Mackenzie. She needs to know."

"But she doesn't have to know _now_. This is unnecessary." Eric shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "I refuse to be a part of this."

"Eric. Sit." Godric's voice hardened as he shot the Viking a glare. "Now."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow is surprise at Godric's demand. She had never really seen him take control before, not like this. She knew, despite the fact that Godric appeared younger, that in some way, Eric respected him, he looked up to him. She didn't understand why or how, but she never questioned it before. Godric was just always the wiser of the two, the one who always knew what to do, who always had all the right things to say. She just never realized until now that he had the ability to control a room.

Eric shuddered as the silent command washed over him. Gritting his teeth, Eric knew he had no other choice but to abide. Even if he wanted to, he physically couldn't defy his maker. So against his wishes, against his better judgement, he took a sat back at the table, with Pam taking the last seat. Mackenzie eyed all three of them, feeling as if she had just stepped into something that didn't involve her. A part of her just wanted to tell Godric to forget about her questions, that she didn't care, that she didn't need to know. She had a feeling she wasn't going to find the answers she was expecting to hear.

"As I was saying..." Godric's gaze softened as his orbs caught hers. "You've asked me many questions today, questions I never expected, at least not until you were older."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Mackenzie automatically responded, though her lips slammed shut the moment she finished speaking.

"You're right, you're not." Godric nodded in agreement. "You're turning into a beautiful young woman, a very intelligent young woman."

"I...I don't understand what any of this has to do with what I asked you earlier." She knew she should have just shut up and let Godric explain whatever it was he needed to. But she just couldn't help her curiosity.

"You asked me why you've never witnessed any of us eating, why we only wake at night, why we haven't aged a day since you've come into our lives." Godric paused for a moment, glancing quickly at Eric and Pam before continuing. "And there's a reason for this, Mackenzie, a reason that we've been hiding from you for many years now."

"They were just stupid questions." Mackenzie shrugged. As curious as she was, the tension in the room was almost suffocating. She just wanted out. She just wanted to curl back up with her book and forget she even asked those stupid troublesome questions.

"They weren't." he shook his head, squeezing her hands as he expression grew serious. Though as she watched him closely, as she watched them all closely, she could see what she could only describe as worry and fear evident on each of their faces. But what were they all afraid of? "Mackenzie, you see..."

"I don't need to know." Mackenzie shook her head, tugging her hands once again, and this time releasing her hands from Godric's grasps. She just had this feeling that she didn't want to know what Godric had to say. Whatever it was, it was going to change their lives forever, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Maybe Eric was right, maybe she was too young to hear this. "I-I think I'm just going to go..."

She jumped out of her chair, and would have made a mad dash for the door if Godric hadn't suddenly appeared before her, halting any movement. Her eyebrows furrowed, gazing back at the chair he had only just been in seconds ago. He had just moved so fast, like he just melted through time. But that was impossible. She was just seeing things. Maybe Eric was right to not let her have sweets often. It was starting to get to her.

"Mackenzie," Godric laid a hand on her shoulder. "This is something you need to hear."

"But I don't want to." she tried to move around him, but he just stepped in her path.

Her heart was beginning to race and she felt the sudden need to get out of that room pronto. All three vampires could hear her heart jump; they could all practically feel her blood pulsing in her veins. Pam was the first to struggle with her fangs, keeping her lips firmly locked together in case they did extract on accident. Godric had more control than that however, and while his eyes fell down to where her heart resided, he was able to fight the animal from within.

"I really don't want to hear this. Please." She begged softly. She looked over her shoulder to where Eric sat, only to find that he wouldn't look at her. "Eric?"

"Just get it over with." Eric muttered.

Mackenzie couldn't describe it; she couldn't explain the feeling she was having all. Maybe it was just intuition, a warning even. But a warning for what? Either way, there was just something different in the room, something different about the family she knew and loved. She just couldn't put her finger on it. And she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

"Shh, love." Godric's hand rose to cup her cheek. It should have comforted her, but for the first time since knowing him, Mackenzie began to realize just how cold his skin was when in contact with hers. It was ice cold, as if she had just stuck her hand in the freezer for a good minute. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise you. I just need you to look at me, please."

She didn't want to. She just wanted to run from the room. But she had always trusted Godric in the past. He had never done her wrong before, why would he start now? She should have trusted him enough to know that no matter what he had to say, it wouldn't hurt her, it wouldn't cause her any harm.

"That's better." He offered a strained smile as their gazes met. "There's a reason why we cannot rise during the day. We're..._allergic_ to the sun, I suppose you can say. And as for eating? We don't necessarily need the same nourishment that you, as a human, needs."

"Hurry it up." Eric urged, everything about the Viking tense. "Please, just hurry it up and get it over with, Godric. Just tell her."

Godric ignored his impatience and continued at his own pace. He needed to be as delicate as he could in revealing their true selves, or they would risk losing her forever.

"As for aging, well that's much simpler to explain." he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It's because we're immortal."

Immortal. Those words rang in her ears but it just didn't register. Godric could see that she didn't completely understand what he was trying to say and knew that he would have to just tell her point blankly. He just prayed that this didn't change everything.

"Mackenzie, love." He just wanted to take her in his arms in that moment, or worse, even to glamour her to forget this conversation ever happened. But he knew he could never do that. Mackenzie deserved to know. She needed to know. "Eric, Pam and I...we're more special than you are. We're different. We're..."

"Oh just say it already!" Eric suddenly stood abruptly, knocking his chair down as he did. Mackenzie jumped, yelping as she spun around, only to let out a small shriek as she found herself faced with two razor sharp fangs. "We're vampires."

* * *

**A/N:** and their secret is revealed! I hope you liked the chapter, there was a bit of a time jump from Mackenzie being 7, to now 12. there's a few events that happens between these ages that are going to be shared later, I just didn't want to take longer than necessary for her to grow up. the big question now, however, is how will Mackenzie react to this?

P.S. a fantastic reviewer mentioned Alcide as a possible love interest that would certainly rub Eric the wrong way. let me just say, that idea is now being locked away for further review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Mackenzie ran.

The moment Eric's fangs extended, she was out of the room as fast as her short legs could take her. It wasn't up to her room, however, that she ran, and instead, towards the front door. She was panicking. She couldn't stop. All she was focused on was getting as far away from the family she thought she knew as fast as she possibly could.

Until, that is, Eric appeared before the door, forcing her to skid to a sudden stop only a foot away. Her eyes were wide with fear, it was radiating off of her. Her breaths were rapid, and her tiny little heart was racing so quickly in her chest, it was almost painful. But she just couldn't stop moving. She needed to run. She needed to get away from the man she thought of as a father, a man she loved like any child loved a parent. But he wasn't a man, he couldn't be.

"Mackenzie, you need to calm down." Eric took a step towards her. "No one is going to hurt you."

"S-stay away from me." she squeaked, inching away from him before spinning around on her heel and began back through the house. She made a beeline for the back door leading to the backyard. Once she was outside, she could escape the property with ease. She just needed to make it to that door...

"Mackenzie, please." It was Godric this time that caused the yelp to escape her lips. She nearly stumbled over her own two feet as she was forced yet again to a quick stop just before her escape route. A soft whimper sounded from the girl and it broke Godric's heart. "We're not going to hurt you, love."

She was shaking from head to toe as Godric stepped towards her in an attempt to comfort her. When his hand was inches away from her, she flinched before tensing, her eyes squeezing shut as if she expected him to hurt her. It tore him to pieces to see her in this state. Not even when she was petrified from her many nightmares of her childhood home did she ever appear so frightened. But that's what they were; vampires were the epitome of nightmares, only worse.

"Shh, it's alright, little one." Godric retracted his hand, a frown on his face as he racked his brain for something to do to comfort her in any possible way. He couldn't take just watching her like this. He wanted to take her in his arms and promise her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. Because he couldn't promise her that. It was up to her now. They had shown themselves to her, their true selves, and now it was up to her to accept them as they were. Godric was just worried that she wouldn't, that they had just lost her forever.

"We should just glamour her." Eric approached with his own frown deepening. "Look at her, Godric. We can't just..."

"No." Godric snapped send a glare at his progeny. "We're doing no such thing."

"Godric, be reasonable..."

"Perhaps you should be _reasonable_, my son." Godric's eyes narrowed. "You didn't have to frighten her."

"You were dragging it out." Eric defended. "I didn't even want to tell her. This was _your_ idea, remember."

"I would kindly suggest you show some respect." There was an edge to Godric's tone. He didn't want to lose his control, not when Mackenzie was frightened enough, no thanks to Eric. "Retract your fangs, Eric. You're not making matters any better."

Eric rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest but obliged nonetheless.

"Mackenzie, love." Godric focused back on the shaking blonde before him.

She hadn't moved from her spot, completely frozen in place. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, tears beginning to slip down her porcelain cheeks. He wanted more than anything to wipe them away, but he didn't want to startle her. So he kept his distance, though it was killing him too. He was always the one she ran to whenever she was upset, whenever Eric harshly punished her, whenever she scraped her knee, whenever she had a nightmare or was scared of the shadows lurking in her bedroom at night. He had always been her protector, her safe haven. And now she was scared of him. The worst of it all, was that Godric didn't know what to say or do to fix this. This had been his idea to tell her, he knew that, he felt the guilt for putting this weight on her shoulder. And now he had to fix this, to savage what he could of their relationship.

If he even could.

"Look at me little one." He pleaded, his voice softening as he took a small step forward. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you. I would never hurt you."

She just shook her head, her eyes squeezing tighter as her entire body tensed from head to toe while her shaking continued. The tears began multiplying, and soon tiny muffled sobs could be heard as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, as if she was afraid to make any sound at all.

"I love you, Mackenzie. You know that. I would never hurt you. Just because I'm a...vampire, that doesn't change that fact." Godric felt strange referring to what he was in the presence of this treasure he had tried so desperately over the years to protect. But what he had done tonight was the complete opposite of that. He should have listened to Eric. She was too young; she was still just a girl. They shouldn't have told her, he saw that now. He was just tired of lying to her, of not telling her the truth. They had gone through so much over the last handful of years that he hated keeping this part of himself away from her. When she started asking him questions, he thought that had been a sign, that he was supposed to tell her. But he had been wrong, he had been very wrong.

"It would be easier to just..." Eric interjected.

"I won't glamour her." Godric shook his head. He knew Eric was right, that it _would_ be easier to just make Mackenzie forget, to ease her fear, to put things back to how they used to be. But he didn't have the heart to manipulate her like that. He had promised himself long ago that he would never glamour her. There was a time in his life when he had no qualms about glamouring, especially those that he lusted after, or those that became his victims. But he was no longer that vampire, and hadn't been in many years. Mackenzie was too important to him. He wouldn't risk the damage he could do by glamouring her.

"I could." Eric offered, though as Godric sent him a quick glance, he could tell that even his progeny was hesitant. "It would...fix all of this."

"You know that it would be wrong, Eric."

"But it would fix this." Eric pressed, looking uncomfortable and perplexed all at the same time. He would never admit it out loud, but it was killing him to see Mackenzie like this. He hated her tears. He hated all human tears, but he especially despised hers. Because he always seemed to be the cause of them. And each and every time, he hated himself for it. He may never have wanted her in his life to begin with, but she had grown on him over the last several years, and while he may never love her as Godric did, he cared for the girl in his own way. And for the first time in all those years, he felt a wave of over protectiveness wash over him. "I hate seeing her like this. Let me just take away her pain. Please."

Godric was surprised at Eric's plea, and almost gave into his child's wishes. But he still knew it was wrong. And if the day came that Mackenzie were to ever find out, Godric knew she would feel more betrayed than she was in that moment.

"No." Godric sighed heavily. "I hate this just as much as you do, my son, but we cannot glamour her. She's still a child, even if we did, we're not entirely sure it would stick."

"We could try." Eric grit his teeth. "I can't, Godric. I just can't watch her like this."

"We can fix this without manipulating her." Godric offered Eric an encouraging smile. "It just requires patience."

Eric shot the shaking little girl a glance, and while all he wanted to do was dart in the opposite direction and get as far away from her tears as he possible could, he didn't. He stood there, wishing he could just defy his maker and glamour her, but kept control of himself and just watched as Godric once again, tried to gain Mackenzie's trust back.

"Please, love, look at me. It's me, Godric. I love you with all of my heart, you know this. You know in your heart that I would never hurt you. You know that I would never bring you an ounce of harm. Please, little one, look at me." he reached a hand out slowly, and while Mackenzie flinched at his sudden cold touch, she didn't bolt like he expected her too. She did, however, whimper, her shaking growing worse. Godric tried to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers. He tried to wipe away her tears. He tried whispering comforting words to her. But nothing he said or did worked. Mackenzie was still petrified, and it killed Godric to know that she feared him of all people. "Trust me, Love. I would never hurt you. This changes nothing. I still love you. Eric still...cares for you. Just because you know of what we are now, it doesn't have to change anything."

But it was useless. Mackenzie wouldn't listen to his pleas, to his comforts. In her young mind, he was a monster, a monster that sparked fear in her soul. Godric felt helpless as he let his hand drop back down to his side and took a step back. The moment Mackenzie felt Godric move, she took that opportunity to try and run again. Eric however, caught her before she could get very far, and lifted her right off her feet. She struggled in his arms, and while her nails caught his cheek painfully, the small scratch healed within seconds before even a drop of blood could drop.

"Mackenzie, stop this. Now." Eric shook her just enough to draw her attention. "You need to stop and just listen to us."

"Eric..." Godric warned, taking a step forward and preparing to interfere, knowing his progeny's temper all too well.

Eric sent his maker a pointed look, one that he was sure he would regret later. But someone needed to do something and quick, before they lost her forever. And he may never admit it t a single soul, breathing or not, but he just couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not ever. He had barely lasted more than a week without her the last time before he was crawling back to his maker for forgiveness. Only this time, Eric knew that if he lost Mackenzie, it would be for a lot longer than a week. There would be no possibility of reconciling with the frightened child.

"Look at me Mackenzie." Eric tried to urge her to open her eyes. When she kept them remain shut, however, he sighed and caught her chin firmly. "I said look at me Mackenzie."

Perhaps it was the slight growl in his voice, or she was just too frightened to defy him, but either way, her eyelids fluttered open. It struck Eric to see the fear oozing out of her, to see her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Never had he seen her this distraught before.

"Look at me, Mackenzie." He kept his hold around her waist, her struggling form falling still as his firm grip on her chin loosened. "_Really_ look at me, Mackenzie."

Her heart was racing in her small little chest. He could hear it ringing in his ears, he could feel it against his own chest. She was petrified of him in every sense of the word. Once he would have enjoyed the fear that he could rise in her. Once he would have rather it to the unconditional love she had formed for him. It would have been easier to hate her if she hated him, if she wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe then, he would have been able to just leave her with Godric in Dallas seven years ago and wouldn't have had to worry about raising such a nuisance human child. But those days had passed long ago. She was his now, whether he liked that or not. This was his responsibility to fix.

"Do I look like a monster to you?" He caught her gaze, determined to prove that while they were vampires, that didn't change a damn thing. Somehow along the way, they had become a family. They were an estranged, impossible family half of the time, but that's exactly what they were. And the one thing Eric detested the most was change. "Do I look like some terrible beast that would hurt you? Do I?"

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him for the first time since he had revealed their true selves. His fangs were hidden from her, and though she expected to see evil, red orbs staring back at her with claw like hands to rip her apart like all the monsters nightmares were written about, all she saw was the man who had acted as her guardian for seven years. She searched hard. She tried to find the monster she knew had to have been there. When those fangs had suddenly appeared, her entire world felt like it was crumbling down around her. Vampires weren't real. They couldn't be. It was impossible. They were only characters that played out on the screen, or were written in her many books. But they were anything but real.

How could she explain those fangs, though? How could she possibly deny what she saw with her own eyes? Eric and Godric had moved lightening fast, quicker than she expected Superman to fly. And those fangs, those horribly razor sharp fangs. She couldn't just pretend she hadn't seen them. They had been there, right before her very own eyes. Yet every fibre of her being was telling her she was just seeing things, that maybe this was just some oddly constructed dream, that none of this was real at all. But a part of her, the part that listened to her heart, knew that this wasn't just some dream. This was real, alright. Eric and Godric, and even Pam, they were these...things. And she just didn't know how she was supposed to process that.

All she wanted to do was run as far as she possibly could away from them. They were monsters. They were terrible monsters that would suck her blood until there wasn't even a drop left in her small body. She had read all the books, seen all the movies, heard all the stories. She wasn't naive and innocent. And she certainly wasn't stupid.

So why then, was there a small sliver of her that knew deep down inside, that they weren't exactly the monsters her mind was trying to frame them as. Because Eric was right; he _didn't_ look like a monster, not to her eyes in that very moment. He looked as he always did. In fact, she was taken aback by the sheer concern that was radiating off of him, concern that he had never directed towards her in the past. A monster wouldn't worry over her, would they?

"Do you see a monster right now? Mackenzie?" he pressed again, noting the hint of hesitation from the girl in his arms, hesitation that gave him a glimmer of hope.

Slowly, Mackenzie shook her head, though her eyes were still wide and petrified. She had stopped struggling, however, stopped shaking, and instead fell deathly silent as she just held Eric's faze as if afraid to look away.

"This changes nothing, Mackenzie." He released her chin, only to wipe away a few stray tears still sliding down her tear stained cheek. She tensed at first at the contact, but didn't flinch away as she began to grow used to his comforting caress. "Have I ever laid a hand on you? Have I ever truly hurt you?"

Again, Mackenzie shook her head, knowing he was right. He had thrown her away half a dozen times, but he had never physically harmed her, not like she would have expected a vampire to do. All along, the family she thought she knew had been vampires. And all along, not a single one of them had caused her any harm. Instead, they had loved her, or loved her as best as vampires could. Godric had always lavished her with gifts, and most of all, his love. Eric had given her a roof over her head, and a future she was lucky to have. Pam treated her like a little sister, albeit an annoying one half the time. They had never given her a reason to fear them in the past, never given her a reason to run away scared. So did that change now all because she knew what they were? Even if they had always been this way the entire time?

"Nothing changes, Mackenzie. Nothing has to. This is still a family; this is still _our_ family. That never has to change, no matter what we may or may not be." He cupped her cheek. "Can you accept that? Can you accept us for what we are? We're not monsters, Mackenzie. We're still us."

She didn't respond, but she didn't attempt to run away either, and that proved to Eric that he was starting to get through to her.

"I'm going to set you down now, Mackenzie. Can you promise me that you won't run?" He caught her chin again to keep her focus.

She chewed on her bottom lip, and for a moment, Eric wasn't sure what her response was going to be. But after a long, drawn out moment that nearly caused the blonde vampire to rip his hair out in impatience, Mackenzie finally nodded.

"Good." Eric fought against smiling as he knelt with Mackenzie still trapped in his arm until her feet were settled on the ground. He stayed knelt on the ground, keeping complete eye contact with her the entire time. He waited for a moment as his arm slowly drew from around her, watching as the reels turned in her head. She turned her head to the side, gazing down the empty hallway. She could have tried to run. The front door was just down that hallway. If she ran fast enough, maybe she could reach it in time...

But she never did run. Instead, she shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders as she turned her attention back onto Eric. The moment their eyes connected however, Eric cursed under his breath as the tears started to form once again. He couldn't stop the inevitable, and soon, whimpers and sobs were escaping her lips as she threw her short arms around him and dove her tear stained cheeks into the curve of his neck. Eric had never felt more uncomfortable before in his life. He was a thousand year old Viking vampire, one of the more ruthless of his kind and he was proud of every single horrible thing he had ever done in his life. He had no regrets. But he just didn't know what to do, how to act, as a sobbing Mackenzie attached herself to him and refused to let go.

"Godric?" Eric shot his maker a lost look, hoping he would take the crying girl off of his hands.

Godric sighed and shook his head, though he was proud of his son for how he handled the exchange. He had managed to gain a sliver of Mackenzie's trust, a feat he had not been able to do.

"Please. I can't...I don't know what to do." Eric pleaded with the older vampire while half heartedly patting Mackenzie's now shaking form on the back. He wasn't known for comforting humans. It was always Godric who had cared for Mackenzie whenever she was a crying mess in the past. He was at a complete lost at what to do.

Godric could see Eric's struggle and pitied him, taking a step forward to sweep Mackenzie into his arms and offer the girl his comfort. However, the moment he took a step towards them, Mackenzie froze, every muscle in her body tensing. Godric frowned as Mackenzie shifted as close to Eric as she could possible get while putting whatever distance she could between Godric and her. And that broke Godric's heart. Never had she ever shied away from him. Never had she run to Eric over him. He had always been the one she ran to, the one she sought to soothe all her troubles away.

And now she feared him.

"I'm sorry, Eric. But she doesn't want me." Godric tried to mask his hurt, but Eric could hear the pain in his maker's tone clear as day.

Eric sighed as he fought against all of his natural instincts and searched for the strength to comfort her. He drew her back up into his arms, only this time Mackenzie was more than happy to be there.

"I'm going to take her up to her room." Eric informed, shifting Mackenzie as he stroked a hand through her hair as gently as he could. Her tear stained face was still hidden in the crook of his neck as her arms tightened around him, almost silently pleading him not to let her go. It surprised Eric to know that he couldn't have, even if she wanted him to.

Godric could only nod as Eric carried the sobbing child down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. Godric wanted more than anything to follow, to just take her in his arms and take away all her pain. But he knew that he couldn't, not yet anyways. At that moment, it wasn't Godric she wished for.

He just hoped that one day that he would be once again.

* * *

"You're not leaving, are you?" Eric gazed down the hallway from where he leaned in the doorway of Mackenzie's room, the tiny blonde lying fast asleep in the middle of her bed. Godric had only just reached the top of the stairs after taking nearly twenty minutes at the bottom to gain the courage.

"I think it would be better for us all if I did." Godric nodded, staring longingly at Mackenzie's room. "She's frightened of me. I don't want to make matters worse."

"You can't leave, Godric." Eric frowned with a shake of his head. "How is this going to right itself if you just abandon her?"

"I'm not abandoning her." Godric defended. "I'm merely giving her space to comprehend what we've told her. She has you and Pam around her constantly. She doesn't need me."

"She'll _always_ need you, Godric." Eric pointed out. "She'll always love you more than she'll ever love us."

"That's not true." Godric shook his head.

"Yes it is." Eric nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "And that's fine. You can give her more than I ever could. I...I care for her, I do. I've learned to accept that over time. But I can never offer her the same love that you do."

"That doesn't seem to matter, now does it?" there was no hiding the bitterness in his tone.

Eric almost wanted to smirk. Never had he been chosen as a favourite over his maker. If it had been a competition, Mackenzie would have picked Godric over him in a heartbeat. Eric knew it was wrong to feel joy knowing that she trusted him and not Godric at that moment, but he did. He tried not to let it show, however, knowing full well that once she came to terms with this new development, that she would be Godric's little girl once again.

"The only reason she's reacting this way _is_ because she loves you more." Eric shot one last glance into the room before closing the door as quietly as he could and moving down the hallway to meet his maker. "You're the one she idolizes. You're the one she looks up to. And now all of a sudden, she doesn't understand you, she doesn't understand _what you are_. Right now, all she can see are the fangs. But once she sees passed them, you'll always be who she chooses to love more."

Godric fell silent, gazing down the hallway instead of up at his child.

"You know I'm right." Eric did allow himself to smirk this time. "Stay, Godric. At least one more night. Let the little tot sleep it off and maybe by tomorrow night, she'll be throwing herself all over you. And not me. We can hope anyways."

"When did you become so wise?" Godric sighed heavily.

"I've always been wise." Eric's smirk grew. "So you'll stay?"

"I suppose you might have a point." Godric nodded. "I'll stay another night. But if she still expresses her fright..."

"Then by all means, we'll do things your way." Eric agreed. "Just give her time, Godric. That's all she needs right now."

* * *

**A/N****:** I just want to say again how much you all rock. all of your reviews/alerts really mean the world to me. You have no idea how happy seeing those email notifications are. and it makes me want to write just that much more. I'm on a mini little vacation atm from work, so you might just be getting another chapter or two very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Godric stood as still as stone in the doorway to the small library, his gaze sweeping over the sleeping form of Mackenzie. It felt ironic to the two thousand year old vampire that only twenty four hours ago, he had been in this exact position. Only he had been greeted with love and acceptance. Now, Godric knew, that the moment Mackenzie woke from her nap, she would frighten at the sight of him, at the sight of the monster that he was. And that broke his undead heart.

Sorrow washed over him as he took a tentative step into the room before suddenly appearing at her side. He stilled, holding his unnecessary breath as he waited for her to stir and the sudden movement. But instead, she remained curled up in the plush chair, the book she had been reading, strangely titled Twilight, nearly falling off her lap. She looked peaceful as she slept, as if her entire world _hadn't_ just been torn down around her. He hated that he had been the cause of all her newfound turmoil. If he had just listened to Eric...

But no, even if he had, he knew this day would have occurred at some time. Even if it had been years down the line, when she was much older, nearly an adult, Godric knew she would have reacted in the same way. He couldn't have just expected her to accept them for what they were, what they truly were, after spending nearly her entire life loving them as her _human_ family. One minute, vampires and the supernatural world were a myth to her, a simple fairytale, and the next, it was her life. She needed time to adjust; he knew Eric was right in that notion. She needed to process this new information, to accept them as they were.

It just felt torturous to wait.

"I'm so sorry, my little one." Godric sighed as he reached a hand out, lightly brushing his fingertips across her cheek. He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the warmth she produced inside of him. He had been a cold hearted animal for no long, and while he had tried to make amends the last few decades, it hadn't been until she entered his life that he began to live a better life. She gave him hope; she gave him the strength to continue on.

Without her, he wasn't sure where that would leave him.

"It pains me to know I've hurt you." He murmured, his lips dropping into a frown as he gently lifted the book off her lap and laid it on the nearest table. Mackenzie did shift this time, a small sigh escaping her lips before she once again grew still.

He should have left her in peace, left her to escape all her troubles, even just for a little while. But the moment he had awoken that late afternoon, before even the sun had set, he felt the draw to search for her. He could hear Karen elsewhere in the house, likely preparing the girl's dinner and waiting for the vampires to rise so she could take her leave for the night. This was the only time he would be alone with her, without her fearing him, and he wanted to take advantage of that.

"If I could go back in time and erase what I've done, I would in a heartbeat." His fingertips grazed across her forehead as he brushed the stray hair out of her eyes.

He didn't know what to say or do to fix this, to help her through this. He felt lost, and after two millenniums of know exactly what to do in whatever situation he found himself in, Godric discovered he didn't like this feeling. He just wanted for her to look up at him in adoration, to love him like she always had. He had grown attached to her in a way he never had before with a human. He treasured her, cherished her, and would give her the world in a heartbeat.

But he had destroyed all of that by telling her what they were.

"I wish I knew how to fix this." He bowed his head guiltily.

He found himself stroking her soft locks, almost feeling comforted by the closeness. Though he knew the moment she woke, it would all be over. He would be hated, he would be feared, and he would be seen as nothing but a blood thirsty monster.

"I will make amends." He vowed. He wasn't sure how he would, but he knew he would have to. One day. "I swear that I will, love."

"Godric."

Godric tensed at his progeny's voice, not having expecting his child to rise as early as he had. But as he glanced at the time, he was surprised to find that he had been in there longer than he originally thought. Nearly an hour had passed and he hadn't even realized it.

"We _will_ fix this, Godric." Eric stepped into the room, a frown on his lips as he watched his maker with Mackenzie. He knew without a doubt that he loved Mackenzie with all that he had. He had never seen Godric in all the centuries together so gentle, so loving, so unlike the monster that had turned him. But with Mackenzie, Godric was a whole other person – vampire. "It'll just take time."

"I know." Godric nodded gazing over his shoulder as Eric approached him. "I just regret telling her at all. The pain she's in..."

"You said it yourself; no matter when we told her, the result would be the same." Eric reasoned. "Perhaps she's too young, yes, but she knows now. We can't just change that."

"We could have hidden our secret from her. Maybe she never needed to know."

"You and I both know she would have found out eventually." Eric pointed out. "She was the one who asked the questions that started this all. She's a smart little thing. And far more curious than any twelve year old should be. She would have figured it out on her own."

"I know." Godric sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "I just hate what I've done to her."

"What _we've_ done to her." Eric laid a comforting hand on Godric's shoulder. "She just needs time, Godric. She just needs to adjust. Maybe you should stay another night or two. It might help."

Godric shook his head, gazing back down at the sleeping form. "No, I think it would be for the best if I left tonight."

Eric eyed Godric warily. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to overwhelm her." Godric nodded. "And if I stay away for too long, Dallas will erupt into chaos."

"You _do_ seem to have more disgruntled underlings than even I do."

There was a ghost of a smile on Godric's lips. "Things seem to have gotten worse in the last year. I feel as if something is just on the horizon."

"But what exactly?" Eric's eyebrows furrowed. He knew better than to question Godric's intuitions. Godric had lived through much more than Eric ever could have imagined. He was twice his age. If Godric thought there was something wrong, something just waiting to brew, Eric believed him.

"That, I'm not certain of." Godric admitted, his hand dropping back down to his side as he took a step away from Mackenzie. She was beginning to wake, he could feel it, and he didn't want to frighten her by being too close. "But something is brewing, my son, and I fear for us all when it finally arrives."

Eric noticed the worried glance he shot Mackenzie and a wave of protectiveness washed over him. "Nothing will happen to her. I won't let it."

Godric simply nodded as he turned towards Eric, the younger vampire noting the change in Godric's calm orbs. They were as they had always been. Even as the crazed savage that he was a thousand years ago, there was always a calmness about Godric. It didn't matter the situation. It took a great deal to send him flying over the edge. And while Godric was the epitome of calm as they stood across from one another, Eric peered into two pits of angst, of sorrow and shame that he had never witnessed before. Mackenzie's reaction to their reveal had changed his maker in a way that worried Eric, in a way he wasn't sure that could be fixed.

"When will you leave?" Eric questioned as he motioned out of the room.

The two quickly left in only a blink of an eye, neither wanting to be in the room when Mackenzie woke. She would be disoriented as it was, napping in such an uncomfortable position, that they didn't want to startle her. Once the two were safely in the kitchen, room away from the twelve year old, they began to relax.

Until an enraged Karen rounded on the two.

She yelled, she stuck her finger in their faces, and she all but threw pots at their heads for what they had done to Mackenzie. They had both known that Karen knew of what they were. She had worked for them without question for many years now, and neither would call her innocent or naive. She may not have known entirely what they were, but she knew they weren't human. It had just been a miracle that she hadn't exploited them, that she had tried to take Mackenzie away from them.

"She loves you. Both of you." Karen had glared pointedly at the two as she prepared to leave for the night. "And If I had any doubt that you didn't love her in return, that she was in any danger at all, I would have taken her away from both of you in a heartbeat."

"You wouldn't have gone far." Eric hadn't been amused with her threats.

"Maybe not. But I still would have tried." She wasn't afraid of them at all, and in that, Godric found respect for the woman that had acted like a mother to their Mackenzie. "Either way, despite what you are, I know you truly care for her. Just don't hurt her, or by god, I'll find a way to kill both of you. Repeatedly."

Godric had stopped Eric before he could snap and assured Karen that they would never intentionally hurt Mackenzie. More than they already had, anyways.

After Karen had stormed off, Eric and Godric retreated back into the kitchen, settling down at the table as they resumed their conversation.

"I'll remain for a few more hours." Godric gazed towards the kitchen door, as if expecting Mackenzie to just jump out of thin air. "Just in case. But whether she's had time to adjust her not, I still need to leave tonight."

"I understand." Eric sighed, but nodded all the same. "I dislike it, and think you should stay here for at least another night or two, but I understand."

"I just don't want to overwhelm her. It would be better if we're not suffocating her. And with me being here constantly, it's not going to help. She's going to have you and Pam practically shoving it down her throat that you're harmless and love her. She doesn't need it from me too." Godric reasoned. "When she's ready, and I hope one day she will be, she'll reach out to me."

Eric frowned. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "What exactly does that mean, Godric?"

"It means..." Godric sighed, a new wave of guilt flowing through him. "It means that perhaps it won't be a good idea if Mackenzie comes to Dallas to visit me during her week off school in a few months."

"She won't like that." Eric's eyebrows stitched together, trying to understand what his maker was playing at.

"She may not even care."

"I doubt that." the blonde shook his head. "All she ever talked about for weeks was visiting you in March. Do you really think it would be a good idea to break her heart by cancelling the trip?"

"If she's adjusted by then, then we can reconsider. But as I said, I don't want to..."

"Overwhelm her, yeah I get it." Eric snapped bitterly. "That doesn't change the fact that it's going to destroy her."

"Times are growing more dangerous, Eric. Dallas is becoming less and less safe as the years wear on. It may not even be safe for her to visit at all." Godric looked away, not able to take the piercing gaze from his child.

"When exactly do you plan on seeing her again?" Eric folded his arms across his chest, his eyes beginning to narrow.

"My duties are in Dallas..."

"And your family is here."

"I understand that, but unless you would like an all out war to occur, I need to remain there."

"No." Eric grit his teeth to try and keep from saying something he knew he would regret. "You're just too scared to face the fact that Mackenzie may not love you anymore. You're too scared to actually _fix_ this because you don't want to be rejected."

Something Eric said struck a chord with Godric but he masked every little emotion swirling through him and kept a blank face. And that only infuriated Eric more.

"Suck it up, Godric." Eric snarled. "So she's scared of you. Do you know how many times she's run away from me crying because I hurt her feelings, because she didn't like the punishment I've given her? She's a child. She likes vegetables one day, and despises them the next. You can't fault her for this, Godric. It's not fair."

"I'm not faulting her for anything."

"You're abandoning her..."

"I'm doing no such thing." Godric cut him off, his eyes beginning to narrow. "Careful, my son. You're treading into dangerous territory."

"You've already dived right in." he spat. "If you need to leave, then leave. But do not even think about abandoning her, Godric. You're going to damn well let her visit in March. And anytime after that. She's a part of this family, as are you, and you will not _walk away_."

Godric's expression hardened but he remained silent as he kept his gaze to the side. "I have no intention of walking away from her."

"No, not at all, you just plan on leaving." Eric rolled his eyes. "What part of that isn't walking away from her?"

"This isn't even entirely about her."

"This _is_ about her." Eric wanted to shove his fists into the wall in frustration but tried desperately to restrain himself. "You can bullshit me all you want, Godric, but we both know you're just scared about what she's going to do when she wakes up. You're petrified she's going to reject you. So you're just going to leave so you won't have to face her."

He didn't deny it. Godric knew in his heart, that was exactly why he wanted to leave. And he despised himself for it.

"Fine." Eric stood abruptly "If you want to leave, then leave, Godric. I'm not going to stop you."

"Not that you could." Godric murmured under his breath, though Eric heard him clearly. He sighed after a moment as he too stood, raising his gaze to try and meet his progeny's. "You may not understand, Eric, but..."

"Don't." Eric shook his head sharply. "I don't want your excuses. Just get out."

He could have reprimanded him for his lack of respect, but Godric knew Eric was just acting as the protective father he tried desperately to make everyone believe he was not. With a bowed head and a nod, Godric began towards the hallway. Eric remained in the kitchen, too furious to follow after his baffling maker. Godric stopped once he was in the hallway and gazed down the hallway to where Mackenzie was just beginning to rise, her arms stretching, a yawn escaping her lips. He smiled sadly, knowing that this would be the last time he would be in her presence for a long, extended period.

"Goodbye, my little one." He whispered before disappearing from the house, only the sound of the front door closing indicating that he was gone.

* * *

Eric was still fuming in the kitchen when Mackenzie wandered hesitantly into the room half an hour later. She was biting her fingernails nervously as she inched into the room, stopping just inside the door as she watched her guardian pace. The moment he realized he was no longer alone, Eric twisted on his heel to find Mackenzie watching him warily.

"Mackenzie." He greeted slowly, the vampire trying to compartmentalize his frustrations and anger, not wanting to scare the girl more than they already had. He no longer had Godric here to fix whatever mistake he accidentally made.

"Hi." She clamped her teeth down on her thumb nail as she shyly shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"How are you this evening?" he was about to take a step forward, but stopped himself. He needed to let her come to him.

"Okay." Her eyes darted around the room. "W-where's Karen?"

"She left for the evening." He wanted to rip his hair out. He hated this. He hated not knowing what to do. He hated feeling lost and not having anyone to turn to. Because the only one he could have just walked away from them for god even knows how long. How was he supposed to deal with Mackenzie, help her get through this, without his maker? He had never been dependent on another soul in his life. He was a Viking warrior, after all. But in this moment, he _needed_ Godric.

"Oh." Her face fell, her gaze shooting over her shoulder and he thought for a moment she was going to dart from the room. When she didn't, Eric saw a glimmer of hope, and prodded merciless at it.

"She left your dinner." Eric nodded at the kitchen table. It was only sandwiches, nothing special, nothing that required Eric to try and figure out the kitchen. That was Karen's job, to feed the girl, not his. It was why he had hired a Nanny to begin with.

She glanced passed him and he could see the hunger in her eyes. She wanted to dart to the plate of food and divulge, but something was stopping her. _He_ was stopping her.

"Come." He patted the table, as if he was talking to a dog, and not a human child. "It's not going to bite, Mackenzie."

The moment the words slipped from his lips, he mentally slapped himself. Not the right choice of words at all. He expected her to scream, to break down like she had last night and try and escape the house. He even prepared himself to dash after her to try and calm her down like he had last night. He waited and waited for the tears, for the fear to litter her blue orbs.

But it never came.

Not a single hint of tears, not a single whimper.

Absolutely nothing.

Except for the softest, lightest unexpected laugh he had ever heard.

His eyebrows shot right up into his hairline as the laugh escaped her lips, his eyes wide and confused, almost worried for her mental health. Had they scared her right off the edge of sanity? She wasn't supposed to be _laughing_. Not after learning that the family she loved so dearly were vampires. She was supposed to fear them. She was supposed to be wary. The last thing she was supposed to be doing was laughing.

"Stop that." he ordered, trying to mask is wonder. "Mackenzie."

The laughter immediately ceased the moment his tone changed, the wariness returning. But it wasn't the same degree that it had been only minutes ago, and certainly was nowhere near how petrified she was last night.

"I forbid laughing." Eric grunted, though he knew just how ridiculous he sounded.

"You can't forbid laughing." It was the most she had spoken in the last ten minutes, and he was once again surprised that she didn't sound like the scared little girl he had held close as she cried herself to sleep the previous night.

"I can." He wasn't being serious though, and she could tell by the small hint of a smile threatening to spread across her lips. "Just come eat, Mackenzie. Before it gets cold."

"It's already cold." She pointed out.

"That's enough out of you." Eric rolled his eyes, but his own smile was playing on his lips. "Eat."

She didn't move at first and just remained near the doorway. It wasn't until he sighed and moved onto the other side of the kitchen island that she hesitantly made her way over to the table and sat. She fidgeted in her seat for a moment, adjusting where the plate sat, where her napkin was placed, but once she knew for certain that he wasn't going to leap at her and attack, she lifted half of her sandwich up to her lips and took the first bite.

Eric watched more out of curiosity than intrigue. He despised the smell of human food. If he could, he would have avoided it all together. It smelled like rotting corpses. But Mackenzie was human and required human food. It had taken years, but he had learned to deal with the smell, for her sake. What he was curious over, however, was how Mackenzie was acting. She was still uncertain, still wary and hesitant in every little move she made. But she had yet to run away scream. She had yet to cry or plead with him not to hurt her.

Had her breakdown on his shoulder actually helped her? Had all the tears she shed last night, the slight shift in their relationship, helped the girl to process everything with a level head? He was sure it couldn't be right, but as he told Godric, she was only a child. One day she had liked the colour blue, and the next, she would only wear green. While he knew this sudden reveal hadn't slipped her mind, he understood that in that moment, for even just a little while, it didn't matter.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mackenzie gulped down the last of her sandwich, only left to pick at the vegetables on her plate. She would gaze at him every so often before dropping her eyes back down to her plate.

"Of course." Eric nodded in encouragement. He slowly walked around the island, but kept distance between them, not wanting to startle her.

"Do you...Do you sparkle?" she asked shyly, her cheeks growing red at the question.

Eric was speechless. Never in his life had he heard such a ridiculous, random question be asked. Did he sparkle? He wanted to snort and snicker, and he even did, only to immediately stop at the annoyance that crossed Mackenzie's face. He tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape and instead wiped clean his amused expression.

"Why would you ask such a ridiculous question, Mackenzie?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

Mackenzie frowned. "I read it in a book."

"I forbid this book from my house."

"You can't forbid everything." She argued, setting her fork down as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "It was just a question..."

"It's my house; I can forbid anything I want." He rolled his eyes, forcing his lips into a frown to keep from letting out another snicker. "No, Mackenzie, I certainly do not sparkle. I fear for us all if this is what the literary world has come to."

She mumbled incoherently, glaring down at her plate in annoyance. Eric shook his head, chuckling out loud before composing himself as best as he could. He was about to force out a half hearted apology for her sake when she asked yet another question.

"Can you turn into a bat?" she eyed him out the corner of her eye, wary of whatever sarcastic reply was awaiting her.

"I'm a vampire, not a shape shifter." Eric snorted once again, not even hiding his amusement this time.

"A shape what?" her head shot up, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"Never you mind that." Eric shook his head. "Not everything you read or see in the movies is true, Mackenzie. And before you even ask, no, I don't know Dracula. And no, Dracula does _not_ exist."

She seemed deflated at the answer to her unasked question and Eric couldn't help the amusement that continued to grow. She was asking questions, she was trying to find a way to feel comfortable around him. That was a good thing. That was a very good thing. And he hated Godric even more for not being here for this. If he had just waited even just an hour, he would have realized that Mackenzie wasn't the same mess that she was last night. Sure, she was still wary, he could see that clearly, but she was starting to warm up to him and this new idea. She just needed time, like he said. She needed to adjust. She needed to process the fact that everything she ever thought to be impossible was now real. It wasn't easy for adults to understand, and they were trying to deal with a twelve year old girl here.

"Do you like garlic?" she asked curiously, feeling a bit braver with each question she asked.

"It's not exactly a thrilling smell, but it doesn't harm us. I don't even know where that myth came from." Eric rolled his eyes. "But whoever started it should be slapped for their stupidity."

"So if garlic doesn't hurt you, what does? Besides the sun." She remembered that she had never seen any one of her guardians out in the sun. They were hardly even awake before the sun had set, and always were in their rooms, wherever they were, before the sun rose in the morning. "Because the sun does hurt you, right? That's what G-Godric said last night."

Eric noted the wavering in her voice when she spoke Godric's name, but when she didn't flinch or tense, he knew she wasn't deathly afraid of his maker, not like Godric had been so petrified of. And now he would never know.

"Yes, the sun is harmful to vampires, as is silver." Eric nodded, taking a small step towards the table. When she didn't make a move to run from the room, he took his chance and crossed the room to sit across from her. She did still for a moment, her gaze dropping quickly. But after a long drawn out moment of silence, she lifted her gaze just a tiny bit to ask yet another question.

Only this one surprised him.

"Can I...can I see them?" she asked in a whisper so soft if he hadn't of been a vampire, he never would have heard her.

Eric frowned, about to ask what she was talking about until it hit him right in the face. She wanted to see his fangs.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He quickly nixed the idea. The events of last night escalated because he _had_ shown her his fangs. He wasn't about to go for a repeat performance when he knew better.

"Please?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Mackenzie. You can ask all the questions you'd like, I encourage it, but I will not show you my fangs." He refused. It was a bad idea. He knew she needed to look passed the fangs and see them as the family that they had always been, but that didn't mean she literally needed to see his fangs.

Her face fell and she went back to picking at the vegetables they both knew she wasn't going to eat. After a moment, she sighed and let the fork clink against her plate.

"Please?" she stressed, dragging out the word in the almost whiny voice that felt like fingernails on a chalk board to him.

"No." He shook his head.

"Pretty please?" she was pleading now, the rest of her dinner forgotten as she flashed him her big, round begging eyes.

He just sent her a pointed look before grabbing her plate and taking it across the room to the counter. He could sense she was about to start begging again and quickly yanked an already cut slice of cake out of the fridge and all but threw it down on the table with narrowed eyes.

"You can have that, even though you never finished your dinner like you know you're supposed to, but only if you never ask to see my fangs again."

She eyed the cake as if it were a million jewels. To anyone else, the deal wouldn't have been lucrative, but he knew her addiction to sweets. He rarely let her have them, her birthday being the only exception. She would do or _kill_ anything to get even a taste of cake if she could. And he was damn well hoping for that.

"But I want to see them." She argued, ripping her gaze away from the cake though he saw it was a struggle to do so. "Please? I promise I won't freak out. I promise I won't...I won't be afraid of you. Please?"

Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to show her his fangs. He didn't want her to see this side of him. If it had been up to him, he would have kept her in the dark forever. He had been so adamant that he didn't want her when she first entered their lives. It was only a necessity to protect them all. But now, now he saw her as more than just a liability, as the potential end to them all. She was just a little girl, one that had wormed her way into his heart and attached herself. And now he couldn't seem to shake her off.

And he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

"I'll...let you have sweets once a month." He bargained, though he knew he would regret it. She got far too hyper when she had sugar. A hyper human was not a human he enjoyed dealing with.

But he was desperate here.

Her eyes widened. "Once a month?"

She was taking the bait. Good. Eric smirked as he nodded, pushing the cake closer to her. "Once a month, Mackenzie. All you have to do is _never_ ask to see my fangs again."

"I..."

"Fine, twice a month. Just take the damn cake, Mackenzie."

And she did.

Eric smirked in triumph as he sat there and watched her happily eat her cake, praying to god that she would never ask to see his fangs again.

"Where's Godric?" she asked after a handful of bites.

"Fuck." Eric swore under his breath, the smirk being wiped right from his face.

"That's a bad word, Eric." She commented. "You always send me to my room when I say a bad word."

"It's my house." he grumbled. "My rules."

"So you can say all the bad words you want to, but I can't?"

"Yes."

She sent him a hard stare before shrugging and returning to her cake. He thought, for a moment, that he had nearly dodged another bullet.

But he wasn't that lucky.

"Where _is_ Godric though?" she asked after she was finished, wiping her mouth clean of frosting. She glanced towards the kitchen door, as if expecting him to be there, but he wasn't.

"He's...uh..." Eric was at a loss at what to say. What was he supposed to do? Shatter her entire world by telling her he had left, and not only that, but the odds of her seeing him again were very slim? He couldn't do that to her. There may have been a time he hadn't cared about her, but that time had long passed. He _wouldn't _break her like that. "He had to return to Dallas for some business."

"Oh." He didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes and almost wanted to run after his maker only to just throw it in his face that he had been right; Mackenzie loved him. She adored Godric above everyone else. She may have reacted exactly like she should have, afraid and fearful, but that wasn't going to change anything.

"Do you have any other questions?" Eric tried to sway the conversation.

She looked uncertain at the sudden topic change, but at the prospect of asking questions, something she was hardly ever allowed to do with Eric, she quickly jumped at the chance.

"Does your face go all...gross?" she asked, though by the slight smile gracing her lips, she already knew what he was going to say.

"Where the hell did you read this?" Eric's nose scrunched up in disgust. He _really_ hated vampire fiction.

"It was on some show. Muffy...or Fluffy...or something like that." she shrugged.

"No, my face doesn't go all...gross." he sniggered.

"Good."

The two shared a rare smile, a smile for one that was full of relief and happiness that maybe just maybe, she still had a family despite the monsters that resided in their bodies. The other smile, however, was forced, the vampire trying his best not to let his panic, his anger and frustration show. He was going to put on a damn good show for Mackenzie if it meant keeping her away from asking about Godric. Because that was one heartbreak he was not ready for.

* * *

**A/N:** I just like bow down to you all because seriously, I was not expecting such a big reaction when I posted this story. it was just a way to try and push through writers block and didn't think any one would really care for it. but you all rock so much :)

as for this chapter, god it took forever to write. I have like five versions of this chapter, each different, each equally as horrible until this came to me. I couldn't help the little popular vampire quips. I know technically in this timeline, Twilight likely wouldn't have been published and sparkling vampires hadn't existed yet, but I really couldn't help myself ;)

Happy True Blood day y'all! btw, can I just say how much I love Nora? like I love love love her. I know this takes place before even the show takes place, but if there is ANY way in all that is Godric that I can incorporate Nora into this story, I assure you, I will lol. Probably not (okay, there's a little chance), but that's just how much I love her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_Three years later_

"It's almost Christmas."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he gazed across the living room to where Mackenzie was curled up on the couch. Eric sat in his usual plush chair, his leg crossed as he worked through the paperwork that seemed to constantly come with the many companies he had owned throughout the years. It had only been recently that he had left the guarded room of his office, seeking out quality time with his surrogate daughter. Though Eric would throttle any living, or dead, soul that dared to call her such.

"I've been made aware." Eric answered dryly, glaring around at the Christmas decorations Mackenzie had thrown up during the day. "Did you happen to miss a spot?"

"Made sure not to." The fourteen-year-old girl grinned from ear to ear.

Eric rolled his eyes as he closed his folder, setting his work down onto the coffee table and focusing on the blonde. "Karen's already talked with me about you joining her family for Christmas dinner, and I've already agreed."

"That's great, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Mackenzie tucked her legs underneath her as she began nervously fidgeting with the book in her hand. She chewed on her bottom lip and Eric immediately grew worried.

"What?" he questioned skeptically. "What this time?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She laughed softly, though as her eyes darted from her book up to him, Eric's worry didn't lessen even a bit.

"Mackenzie." He crossed his arms as he sent her a pointed look. He had dreaded the moment she hit her teen years. From Pam's horror stories, teenagers were the absolute worst. But Eric was pleasantly surprised with Mackenzie, not that he should have been. She was a model student at the top of her class, with a handful of friends he had made certain weren't troublemakers. She never snuck out, and stuck to most of the rules on a regular basis. She didn't party, she didn't drink, she hadn't even asked to get her ears pierced like all the other girls her age did. She was absolutely angelic.

Something Eric knew would eventually falter.

She couldn't be perfect all the time.

And he had a feeling that was about to change drastically.

After a sigh, and a hardened look being sent her way, Mackenzie set her book aside and turned her body completely towards Eric. "I want to go see Godric."

Eric was shocked by her request. Nearly three years had gone by since her twelfth birthday debacle, the one that left Mackenzie without one of the most important people in her life. Three years later and Eric had done his best to try and avoid the topic of his maker. He had lied left and right, doing everything he could not to utterly break her heart. He knew eventually he would have to come clean, if she didn't already know that Godric didn't look to be coming back into her life. Mackenzie wasn't an idiot. She was intelligent beyond her years. Eric wasn't sure whether to be proud, or be worried by that fact.

"I want to go see Godric." Mackenzie repeated with a bit more confidence. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she pushed forward. "It's been nearly three years and…well…I miss him."

"Mackenzie, we've talked about this." Eric racked his brain for a new lie, one that he hadn't already used before.

She frowned at his response. "It's been three years. Godric couldn't have been busy this entire time."

"He has been. I told you he was the Sheriff of his area just as I am here." He had been forced to tell her about the workings of the supernatural world; just enough to satisfy her constant questioning of this whole new world her brain was trying so desperately to understand.

"But it's been three years." She pointed out. "He never goes this long without visiting or even calling. He hasn't even called me. And you won't let me call him."

"He doesn't like to be bothered when he's busy."

"You're busy and yet you're here." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, not buying his excuse. "It's Christmas. Godric always tries to spend Christmas with us, or we go there. Well, I want to go there."

"Mackenzie." Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No."

"Why not?" She prodded. "Why can't we? You say he's busy, but even he needs a break once in awhile. It's not like I'll get in the way. I'm never in the way here, am I?"

Eric raised an eyebrow but didn't answer the question. He didn't want to deal with an emotional teenager tonight. It was the only downside to the perfect teenager he thought he had been dealt with. Her emotions were a rollercoaster and he couldn't keep up with all the mood swings. They had all started a year ago when Mackenzie had rushed out of the bathroom one day, pale as a ghost and in tears. At the first whiff of blood, Eric had grown worried, but when she ran away from him embarrassed and in a fit of tears, it was Pam who came to the rescue. Ever since then, once a month she would be a devil to deal with.

Eric could have sworn it was only a few weeks ago that she was the moody girl he wanted to throttle.

"It's been three years. I turn fifteen in a month. I just want to see him."

"No." Eric shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Eric quickly collected his folder and stood to escape the argument he knew was coming.

"That's not an answer." She stood alongside him, her eyes narrowing as her hands planted firmly on her hips. It was startling how similar to Pam she was in that moment, with her bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. They had noticed the subtle changes in Mackenzie over the last few years. She may not have been of their blood, but there was absolutely no denying that she was a Northman in appearance and attitude. She was a sweet little angel most of the time, but there was an underlying mischievous devil just waiting to pop out. "Tell me why."

"I'm the adult here, you're the child. You do as I say." He told her firmly. "And my answer is no. Now let it go Mackenzie."

"No." she childishly stomped her foot on the ground. "Why can't I go see Godric? Tell me why!"

"You don't want to get into this, Mackenzie." He warned her.

"I think I do." She threw back. "It's Christmas. It's been three years. I want to see him damn it!"

It took all the strength Eric could muster not to throw down his papers and wring the girl by the neck. His patience had been spread thin the moment Godric had disappeared out of their lives. He had always been the referee; the one either could go to to cool down, to talk things out with. He had always stood the middle ground, acting as neutral as possible as he calmed the situation down. But without Godric, their arguments escalated quickly, and it took everything Eric had not to let it turn violent.

"Mackenzie, please. Just do as I say. My final answer is no. You're going to spend Christmas vacation here. I don't want to hear about this again."

He turned his back to leave, hoping that she would just leave the matter at that. But he was frozen in place when Mackenzie retorted, his cold black heart melting.

"It's because he doesn't love me anymore, isn't it?" her voice was tiny, sounding much more like the five year old girl he remembered running around the house not too long ago.

Eric sighed heavily as he turned, this time settling his folder down so he could focus entirely on Mackenzie. Her arms had fallen to her side as her eyes grew wide with despair.

"That's it, isn't it?" she swallowed down a rising lump in her throat as she tried to blink away the threatening tears. "He really doesn't love me anymore. It's why he left and never came back, isn't it?"

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. He should have known Mackenzie would have come to her own conclusion sooner or later. He had just hoped it would be later, much much later. "Mackenzie…"

"Don't." She shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. "I mean I…I always suspected it. But I thought maybe you could have been right. Maybe he was just really busy and didn't have time to call or visit. But that was just stupid because he's always found time, no matter how busy he was. He always came to visit. He always called. He always wrote. He always went out of his way to show that he loved me. But…"

"Stop." Eric shook his head. "Just stop right there. You don't understand what you're talking about."

"I understand exactly what I'm talking about." She snapped furiously. "He just doesn't love me anymore."

"That's not it at all."

"It's because of what happened when I found out you were all vampires, isn't it? Because I was scared of you. H-he didn't love me anymore after that. That's it, isn't it?" a stray tear escaped, slipping down her cheek. She hurriedly tried to brush it away, but another took its place.

"Oh Mackenzie, you have absolutely no idea…"

Mackenzie just wouldn't listen to reason, however, her emotions taking over. "He hates me. That's got to be it. He hates that I was afraid of him. That's why he doesn't want to see me, why he doesn't ever call. He hates me."

Eric was surprised at how strongly he wanted to take the tearful girl into his arms and comfort. He had struggled with having her in his life for the past ten years, not sure whether to hate or love her, not sure to see her as a burden, or an absolute treasure. But in the last handful of years, the answer had begun to grow clearer, his affection for Mackenzie stronger than he ever thought possible. He wanted to protect her above and beyond all. He wanted to keep her out of harm's way, to keep her the innocent little girl he would forever see her as.

He wasn't supposed to be a father to anyone. He was a vampire. A thousand year old Viking vampire at that. He never wanted kids in his human life, and he hadn't wanted them in his undead life either. But then Mackenzie was tossed into his life, throwing his entire world upside down. And now he couldn't imagine a day without her there.

Well, perhaps a nice quiet evening would be nice. Just once in awhile.

"Godric doesn't hate you. Don't be so ridiculous." Eric ran a hand down his tired face. "Godric loves you. He always has and he forever will."

"So then why did he abandon me?" she didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears as they began multiplying, sliding down her cheeks one by one.

Eric crossed the room this time, unable to take watching her fall apart as she was. He cupped her cheeks, cradling her face in his hands as if she were as fragile and glass. And to him, to the monstrous vampire that he was, that's exactly what she was. She was just a human, just a little girl. One that desperately needed the comfort of a parent, of someone she loved to tell her everything she wanted to hear. And somehow, along the way, that person had become Eric.

"Listen to me, Mackenzie." He orbs searched hers until he grabbed her full attention. His thumbs brushed away the tears that he could every so often, sniffs sounded from the broken girl before him. "Godric loves you. He never left because he hated you. There's not a bone in his body that could possibly hate you. You know that, deep down inside."

"T-then why did he leave?" she really did appear to be the small little girl that would run to him, or rather Godric, whenever she had a nightmare or scraped her knee. She was growing up so fast, nearly an adult, and yet in his eyes, she was still his little girl.

His little girl.

When had he started thinking of her as his little girl?

"Why doesn't he love me anymore?"

Eric didn't know what to do. He wasn't equipped to deal with this. It had always been Godric she had run to, Godric who she sought out in a time of need. Even when he was in Dallas, she would call or write him with her troubles. But now without Godric here, Eric was the only one Mackenzie truly had in her life. He was the only permanent force that she could lean on. As difficult as it was, as uncomfortable as it made him feel, Eric knew he couldn't just shove her aside like every fiber of his being was telling him to do.

"Come here." He muttered, enveloping the teen in his long arms, curling them around her small form until his chin was rested on the top of her head. A muffled sob sounded as she dove her head into his soft shirt, her hands clutching onto the fabric as the tears racked her body. He didn't know what else to do other than hold her, other than caressing her long locks soothingly. He didn't utter a word, he didn't even attempt to move. They just stood there as the turmoil filtered through her body until there was nothing left.

When the sobs had turned into soft sniffs, her body growing still and her breathing fell into a steady rhythm, Eric moved them to the couch. He sat Mackenzie down, though she still hid her tear stained face in his chest. He didn't try and move her much more than that however, and just returned to petting her hair, occasionally running a comforting hand down her back and back up again. Eventually, her heart slowed, her form growing sluggish as she cried herself to sleep.

"Well isn't this quite a site? Where's a camera when you need it?"

Eric shook his head as he glanced across the room to where his progeny stood in the doorway, her perfectly manicured eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"What happened?" she wondered, taking a step into the room and sweeping her gaze over the pair. "What did you do to her now?"

"Why do you assume I did anything at all?" Eric grunted before continuing in a quieter voice so not to wake Mackenzie up. "She started asking about Godric."

"Ah." Pam nodded, understanding immediately. "The little cupcake figured it out then?"

"She thinks Godric doesn't love her." Eric frowned deeply.

"Well you can't blame her." Pam shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He just left, without even saying goodbye, without even a good explanation. Of course she's going to think that."

"But he does. I know he does. Eric gazed down at the sleeping girl. "He did this because he loved her."

"Seems to me like he did this to protect his ass from getting rejected." Pam rolled her eyes.

Eric sent her a dark glare. "That's my maker you're making assumptions about, Pamela."

Pam stifled a snorted as she raised her hands in defense. "I mean no disrespect to my grandfather. I just think he was a complete idiot and a coward. We didn't leave just because she freaked out, now did we? We stuck it out and now look at us." Pam motioned to Eric and the sleeping Mackenzie. "You two are closer than you've ever been. And where's Godric? Oh right, he was too much of a chicken shit to be here."

"Pam." Eric warned.

She just shook her head, stopping herself before she said something she knew she would regret. "All I'm saying is he was an idiot. And now we have a fourteen-year-old girl who thinks she's unloved. What are we going to do about that?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Call him." Pam insisted. "Tell him yourself he's being an idiot and tell him to get his ass back here pronto."

"He never listened to me when I begged him not to do this in the first place." Eric reminded with a sigh. "I doubt anything I say now will change his mind three years later."

"Well try damn it. Before she gets hurt anymore because of this." The frustration was evident in Pam's tone.

"Careful," Eric forced back a smile. "You're starting to sound like a pissed off mother."

"Oh not even." Pam's nose scrunched up in disgust. "I'm not equipped to be anyone's mother."

"Isn't that the truth." Eric smirked up at her.

She mirrored the smirk. "I see myself more as the guiding big sister."

"Who is guiding her to become a selfish brat, I'm sure." Eric teased.

"Damn right." Pam planted her hands firmly on her hip. "She is a Northman after all."

Eric did smile this time as he swept his fingers through Mackenzie's golden hair. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Are you going to mope the entire night?" Eric sighed as he watched Mackenzie move around the house a few nights later. "It's Christmas Eve. I thought you loved Christmas Eve."

"I _used_ to love Christmas Eve." She mumbled, yanking the fridge door open and peering inside before slamming the door back shut. "But that was before."

"Hey," he caught her by the shoulder before she could stomp out of the room. "You've been stuck in this mood for days now. It's time to snap out of it, Mackenzie."

"I'm not having a mood, this is just how I am." She defended, crossing her arms across her chest. "Deal with it."

"I'm your…" Eric hesitated, quickly shaking his head. "Last time I checked, this was my roof you were living under. Fix this attitude of yours, Mackenzie, and do it quickly."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have let Godric abandon me."

Of course this was about Godric. Ever since her breakdown the other night, everything had to do with Godric. He knew he never should have gotten into it with her, or at the very least, glamour her to forget. Or better yet, understand the situation. Then again, not even he understood why his maker had to leave, why he had stayed away for so long.

"Mackenzie, we've talked about this. Godric…"

"Godric abandoned me. That's all there is to it." She shrugged. "I get it. You don't have to sugarcoat it anymore. I'm all grown up now."

"You're only fourteen, Mackenzie."

"Nearly fifteen." She corrected. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be a little girl in my eyes."

"Well then maybe you should get your eyes checked." She grumbled before moving passed him. "Because that little girl grew up a long time ago."

Eric watched as she left the room, wishing he could fix this. Except he couldn't. Only his maker could, and with Godric's lack of contact in the past three years, Eric doubted it would ever get smoothed over.

He didn't even have a moment of peace however, before Pam was sweeping into the room, a deep frown set on her lips.

"We have a major fucking problem." Her eyes darted out. "Where's the little brat?"

Eric tilted his head, listening for where Mackenzie had wandered off to. At hearing the sound of her bedroom door slam shut above them, he settled his gaze back on his progeny. "She's in her room."

"Good." Pam immediately twisted and made for the door, the clicking of her heels ringing in the room. "You need to see this."

Eric raised an eyebrow but followed Pam down the hallway and into his office. He settled himself in his chair behind his desk, clasping his hands together as Pam scurried over to the TV, clicking it on and searching for whatever she needed to show him. If it were another pair of shoes or some rare piece of jewelry, he was going to pull his hair out.

He wasn't, however, expecting her to stop on the news. Now he was intrigued. Pam hardly ever cared about the humans that existed around them, and even less about their current events. As long as it didn't directly affect them, she was sound.

But this, this certainly affected them.

"_In the wake of the ten year anniversary since the devastating house fire here in Shreveport, we remember the lives of Colton and Miranda Summers, the victims of the mysterious fire that to this day, has not been explained."_

"Fuck." Eric leaned forward, and if at all possible, his face paled even further.

"My point exactly." Pam's arms crossed over her chest as she watched the broadcast with a worried gaze.

"_What separates this disaster was the sudden disappearance of a young girl, age four. Ten years ago, the daughter of Colton and Miranda Summers went missing the same night as the fire. Neighbours insist all three residents were inside of the house at the time the home was set ablaze, but when the fire department set to work, only two bodies were found…"_

"This is so not fucking good." Pam groaned.

Eric barely even heard her however as the scene changed to that of a sobbing woman and her comforting husband. It was a couple that Eric could have picked out of anywhere. Their faces were imbedded in his memory.

"_We just want our niece back. That fire was not an accident. Someone murdered my sister and her husband and stole our little girl. It's been ten year but we refuse to give up hope that she's gone forever."_

"No." Eric shook his head. "No, this isn't happening. I thought they stopped looking."

"Apparently not."

"_Anne Jackson and her husband, Jonathan are pleading with America to help in the search of their missing niece ten years later. We've spoken with the detective who last worked on the case, and while he hasn't given us a cohesive statement, we're being led to believe that the case is being reopen at the request of the family. The police department is creating a digital reproduction of what Mackenzie Summers may look today as a fourteen year old girl. If you have any information that could help, please call…"_

"Shit." Pam cursed as she quickly shut the TV off, neither needing to see anymore than they already had. She turned towards her maker and wasn't surprised at all to see the frozen state he was in. panic had swept across his face as he just sat there, his mind reeling, trying to piece together everything that had just seen. "Eric?"

"This was supposed to be put to rest." He leaned back in his seat feeling numb. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had taken every resource he could think of to bury the truth, to ensure Mackenzie's biological family's investigation led down a dead end and was closed. It was never supposed to be open again. Mackenzie Summers was supposed to have been declared dead and forgotten. They weren't supposed to dig everything up again.

But they were.

And that worried Eric. He should have known that disgraceful family wouldn't leave well enough alone. Mackenzie's parents were despicable human beings, and he had a feeling this aunt of hers wasn't much better.

"I won't let them have her. I won't let them take her away from me." Eric growled, his eyes suddenly narrowing as his hands curled into tight fists. "I won't let them lay a hand on her."

"But how are we going to make sure that doesn't happen?" Pam tried to be the voice of reason. She was on the same page as Eric, without a doubt. They had become a dysfunctional family over the years, and she was fiercely protective over Mackenzie. She would kill before she ever thought about letting someone take her away from them. But how were they supposed to stop this? Once the digital reproduction was out, anyone that had come into contact with Mackenzie would know the missing girl was her.

"I don't know."

Pam could just imagine the wheels turning in Eric's head as he thought through every possibility until finally, his gaze snapped to hers. "What? What is it? What do we do?"

"I think I might just have a plan."

* * *

"You want to send me to boarding school?" Mackenzie sat there in shock, her jaw dropping open as she stared down at the pamphlet in her hands. "This is how you're punishing me?"

"This isn't a punishment, Mackenzie." Eric tried to insist, keeping his thoughts carefully masked away. She couldn't know the truth. She didn't even understand, or remember, what happened that night ten years ago, and Eric refused to let her. They were happy now. Everything had worked out. They didn't need to go down that road. Especially not one that involved her biological family. They were lunatics that would only cause Mackenzie harm, that Eric was certain of.

"It looks like a punishment to me!" She exclaimed, throwing the pamphlet down onto the desk. It was one of the very few times she was allowed in the office, and now she wished she had never been invited. "I can't believe you want to send me away again!"

Eric sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's not like that, Mackenzie. This school is a great opportunity for you. It's the best private school in the country. The education you'd received…"

"I don't want it!" Mackenzie shook her head wildly, pushing her chair back and looking as if she was about to leave. "I'm sorry for being moody. I'll be better, I promise."

"This has nothing to do with that."

"I shouldn't have brought Godric up. I'm sorry." Mackenzie shifted into panic mode. It had been seven year since Eric had last shipped her away. But that was at least to Godric's, and Eric had brought her back home not even two weeks later. This was a bit more permanent than that. "Please don't send me away, Eric. I'll be good, I swear."

"Mackenzie…" Eric shook his head. "This isn't any form of a punishment. This isn't because of Godric. This is to further your education at the best possible school. You'll be given opportunities there that you'd never get here at the hillbilly school you attend now."

"But my friends are here. I like it here."

"Your school doesn't know how to handle your intelligence level." Eric reasoned as best as he could. He knew this decision would not be taken lightly. In Mackenzie's mind, this would seem like he didn't want her any longer, like he was tossing her aside like he had done seven years ago. But this was so much more than that. This was the only chance Eric had at keeping her safe. In only an hour after the news broadcast he had been able to make contact with an associate he knew invested in the private boarding school and immediately had Mackenzie enrolled. His next call had been to his contact on the police force, ensuring that the least amount of information concerning Mackenzie was released.

"I don't want to leave. Please don't make me go." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'll try harder. I'll be better. Please don't make me go. I don't want to leave."

"This isn't up for discussion, Mackenzie. I've already enrolled you into classes starting in January. You'll begin immediately after Christmas Break." He cringed when the first tear rolled down her cheek. He seemed to be making her cry a lot lately. But this was all to protect her, he just had to remember that. "This won't change anything, Mackenzie. This is not me throwing you out. This is your home, this is your family. You're welcome here whenever. But this school, this is what's best for you and your future. You just need to trust me."

Mackenzie knew she couldn't argue with him. His mind was made up and Mackenzie knew him well enough to know that no matter what she said or did, she wouldn't be able to deter him. This was settled.

She hated him, partially, for this. She wanted to hit him, to yell and scream. He said this wasn't a punishment, but Mackenzie couldn't help but think it was. Maybe she had been a terrible daughter. Maybe she hadn't tried hard enough. Maybe without Godric around, Eric just didn't love her. This would be the perfect way to get rid of her for the rest of her high school career. And by the time she'd be finished, she would be eighteen and a legal adult. Eric wouldn't have to deal with her again after that.

"Hey," Eric stood and moved around his desk and clasped a finger under her chin. "This doesn't mean you can't come home, Mackenzie. There's summer, there's holidays. I would never tell you you couldn't come home. This will always be your home, Mackenzie. This is just an opportunity I know will be right for you. You may not see it right now, but you will one day."

"Why now?" she asked softly, another tear slipping down her cheek.

"Everything just lined up. There was an opening and I couldn't refuse." Eric lied through his teeth, but it was easier than telling her the truth. "You do know that this doesn't change the fact that I…care about you, right? We may not have always seemed like a family, but we are one. And I don't expect that to change just because we'll be in different zip codes."

Mackenzie could only nod numbly as she picked the pamphlet off the desk and stared at the school that would soon be her new home. "I already hate it."

Eric chuckled softly. "You'll love it, I know you will. The library is supposedly divine."

"I'd be happier here." She gazed up at him sadly. "I don't want to go."

"I know, Mackenzie, I know." Eric sighed, stroking her tear stained cheek. "But this is what's best for you, even if you don't see it yet. Believe me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"I hate you!"

Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, cringing as Mackenzie proceeded to scream and slam her door shut. The entire house shook, and it took Eric all the strength he could muster not to run back up those stairs and tear that door off it's hinges.

"Little brat." Eric muttered under his breath, unaware that he was being watched from the front door.

"Well now, I wonder why Mackenzie could possibly be acting this way?" Pam smirked at her maker as she sashayed into the house. "You practically just threw her to the curb, Eric. You can't expect her to exactly be happy about this."

"This is to protect her." Eric insisted, making a beeline for the door. It had been days since he had informed Mackenzie of his decision to send her across the country and out of harm's way. Not that Mackenzie knew the true reason she was being ripped away from her friends and family. And if it were up to him, she never would. It did, however, come with its consequences. Mackenzie had been an absolute horror to be around. She had already been angry and broken hearted over Godric, and now Eric only added to the stress. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was for her. This was all for her.

"You don't have to convince me." Pam shrugged. "But you can't just expect her to be an angel. She's upset, Eric. And rightfully so. She just realized that Godric likely will never be in her life again, and now you're sending her away from everything she's ever known. She has a right to be a horrid brat."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Eric grumbled with a shake of his head. "I need you to babysit. If I stay here for another minute and have to deal with her, I'll end up doing something I'll likely regret."

Pam eyed her maker, noting the darker ring of blood around his eyes, the blood more prominent than ever. They had all been stressed lately, what with Mackenzie's family attempting to find her, and now with sending Mackenzie away. It _was_ for her protection, but that didn't mean it didn't affect them all. Pam knew how hard it was for Eric to just send her away. He had barely lasted two weeks the last time she was gone. At least then, he had been able to take her back. This time, however, he couldn't just change his mind and fly to New York to collect her. And even if he could, it still wouldn't be safe for her. He was going to have to suck it up and live with this decision, even if it took a toll on him.

"Go." Pam motioned towards the door, knowing her maker needed to feed, to release his pent up aggressions. It may have become natural for them to hide their true selves around Mackenzie, even to the point of forgetting to feed on a regular basis, but not even a human child could change what they were. They were rabid beasts that needed to be released once in awhile. Or they would become a danger to those they loved. "I'll watch over the little chick pea."

"Try and get her to pack. I know she hasn't yet and we leave tomorrow night for New York City."

Pam just waved him out of the house. "We'll have some girl time. Talk about boys, do each other's nails. It'll be all the rage."

Eric sent her an appreciative smile before dashing out of the door, leaving the dust in his wake. Pam shook her head before turning towards the stairs, deciding on whether she should give Mackenzie some time to cool off. Deciding she didn't want to deal with the hostile teen just yet, she went in search of Eric's secret stash of bagged blood. She had a feeling she was going to need a drink if she was going to get through the night without wanting to stake herself.

* * *

"Who the hell actually uses expensive luggage?" Mackenzie grumbled as she kicked the Louis Vuitton suitcase set Pam had insisted on. Not that Mackenzie cared. She didn't even want a suitcase, and she certainly didn't want to pack. In fact, she refused to. If she never packed, Eric couldn't force her to go to New York, and everything would just be peachy.

Though that scenario went smoother in her imagination than she knew would happen in reality. Eventually Eric was going to lose the last string of his patience, and Mackenzie wasn't sure if she wanted to witness that. Eric had one hell of a temper, and she certainly didn't want to be at the end of it. Even if that did mean packing.

"This is so stupid." She glared down at the luggage as if it personally insulted her. And it might a well have. "This is so fucking stupid."

"Careful now, cupcake, don't want to let Eric hear you talk like that."

Mackenzie jumped at the unexpected voice. Her eyes widened as she twisted on her heel only to find Pam leaning against her now open doorway with the widest smirk present on her ruby red lips. Mackenzie wasn't sure how Pam was going to react. Eric detested when she swore, though she had learned every little curse word from him anyways. Pam, however, had always been more lenient with her, almost like a big sister. Mackenzie was pretty certain Pam would murder anyone who even dared to call her motherly. Though the blonde teen saw right through the cold façade both maker and progeny put on. They were capable of caring, of love. The last ten years were a testament to that.

"You're lucky Eric's already gone." Pam pushed herself into the room, her calculating orbs sweeping over the room before landing on the suitcases that looked nothing as she had left them. "Now you do know those cost a fortune, right? Louis Vuitton is not a punching bag."

Mackenzie snorted. "It's just a bag."

"Just a bag?" Pam stared at her as if she had two heads. "That _bag_ cost thousands of dollars."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Why would you give a teenager luggage that costs that much? Why would anyone _need _luggage that costs that much?"

"It makes a statement." Pam planted her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes narrowing. "Do you know how much of a dent I put in Eric's credit card to get you these?"

"That's your own fault." Mackenzie shrugged, though she did feel remnants of guilt as she gazed down at the kicked at suitcase. With a sigh, she knelt on the ground and tried to smooth out the expensive material. "If I knew you spent _that_ much…"

"It's Louis Vuitton, chick pea, what did you expect?" Pam rolled her eyes.

The teen rolled her eyes. "I'm fourteen."

Pam just tapped her foot on the ground as she watched Mackenzie work before sighing and crossing the room to yank Mackenzie up to her feet. "Don't bother yourself with such a morsel task, Mackenzie. I'll just have them send another set over."

Her eyes practically bugged out of her skull. "Send over thousands of dollars in suitcases that I already have? Are you _insane_! Eric will…"

"Eric will deal with it." The smirk was back on Pam's red lips as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What we really need to deal with is that look." Her icy orbs took in Mackenzie's appearance. Her golden locks hung in a frazzled ponytail, her cheeks red and stained with tears. Her eyes were puffy and Pam knew she had been constantly crying the last few days. Pam nearly scoffed out loud at the pair of sweats she knew Mackenzie had been donning for days. "This look really isn't you, sweetheart."

Mackenzie tugged at the hem of her too large t-shirt with a shrug. "What does it matter?"

"We leave for New York tomorrow." Pam shook her head, having none of it. "We can't let you go to the grandest city of them all looking like a hillbilly hick. No, it won't do at all."

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Just sit down and shut up." Pam pointed at the bed.

"I really don't have a say in this, do I?" Mackenzie sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

"No." Pam's smirk just widened.

"I'm not seven years old anymore. You can't dress me up in some ridiculous outfit." Mackenzie pointed out, but settled on the edge of the bed anyways. There was no point in arguing with Pam when it came to fashion. It was literally her way or the highway. Not that Mackenzie always minded. She may not have cared about the clothes, or how she looked, but it was the little rare moments the two had together that Mackenzie cherished. In the beginning, Pam hated being around her longer than she had to, and recently, Mackenzie would always curl up in the corner of the library with a book rather than seek Pam out for advice with boys or fashion.

"You're hair is a mess." Pam muttered as she turned Mackenzie so her back was to her and tugged the elastic out of the tangled mess that was her hair, frowning at what she had to work with. Her hair had grown to her mid back, no shape at all to it. "I think I'll take a few inches off…"

"Wait what!" Mackenzie started to twist around, only for a gust of wind to throw her hair into her face. By the time she had brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes, Pam was back in the room, a pair of scissors in her hands. "No no no no no. You are not cutting my hair. That is so not happening."

"Oh be quiet, I know what I'm doing." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Like hell you do!" Mackenzie exclaimed, attempting to jump off the bed.

Pam, however, just laid a single hand down onto her shoulder, effectively holding her captive on the bed. "You're such a little drama queen. Now just sit still. I don't want to cut your precious ear off."

Mackenzie's eyes were as wide as saucers as she was forced back around. Her hands clutched onto her bed spread in fear as she waited for the snips of the scissors. Her eyes were squeezed shut as Pam went to work, working at a speed Mackenzie had never fathomed. Before she even knew it, Pam was dusting off her shoulders and running a brush through her newly cut hair.

"There, much better." Pam inspected the volume cut with satisfaction. "You don't look like a train wreck anymore."

"Gee, thanks." Mackenzie muttered with an eye roll. She did, however, lean to the side to try and get a view of her new do in the mirror. Pam turned her around before she could catch her appearance however, tweezers in her hands. "Do you enjoy torturing me or something?"

"Yes." Pam smirked down at her.

"Don't you have some other Barbie doll to play with other than me?" Mackenzie groaned but knew better than to move as Pam began plucking her eyebrows. "Ow! Mother of…"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." Pam plucked away, her smirk only growing wider and wider. "If you didn't squirm, it might not be as painful."

"Really?" the teen asked hopefully.

"No."

Mackenzie attempted a glare but Pam just ignored her, concentrating on hopefully not plucking her entire eyebrow. "Is all of this really necessary? It's not like I care what people think about me. I'm not going there to impress anyone. I don't want to even go there."

Pam sighed as she paused, glancing down at the girl and catching her gaze. Her expression softened ever so slightly as she noted the sadness littering the girl's orbs. Pam knew the moment Eric suggested sending Mackenzie to school across the country that all hell was going to break loose. She may not have warmed up to the girl at first, but now Pam found herself to be fiercely protective in a way she never thought possible when concerning a silly little human. She shouldn't have cared. She shouldn't have given Mackenzie a second thought. Hell, in the beginning, she hadn't even wanted her and begged for Eric to send her to some orphanage.

But so much had changed in the past ten years. If the mere suggestion of sending Mackenzie to some strange orphanage ever came up, Pam would squash it like a bug. Mackenzie was theirs. They were a family, and she hoped by protecting Mackenzie that wouldn't change. She surprisingly enjoyed having the little thing around. She was like a life size Barbie. And reminded her too much like her little sister from her human life.

"Do I really have to go, Pam?" Mackenzie asked in a tiny voice. "Can't you talk to Eric?"

"If there was any chance I could change his decision, I would in a heartbeat, kiddo." Pam admitted.

"But he listens to you. And he never gets mad at you, even if you do spend thousands of dollar on meaningless shit." Mackenzie eyed the luggage, shaking her head at the sheer fact that her new suitcases probably cost more than her entire wardrobe. "Please Pam? I don't want to go. I really really don't want to go."

Pam was reminded that Mackenzie was still only a child, though she tried to act older than she was. She tried to remember how she was as a fourteen year old girl, but it had been so long ago that she had long forgotten her human life in great detail. Her life, as trying as it was, was never as nightmarish as Mackenzie's short life had been. And the girl didn't even remember the terror she had been put through at the hand of her own biological parents.

There were unspoken rules in the vampire world, rules that were never crossed. Pam and Eric had spent over a century teetering on those roles, enjoying their life of fucking and killing. It was all Pam had ever hoped her second life would be. But there was always a line that they would never cross, a line that hadn't mattered to others the night they discovered Mackenzie. She had just been so tiny, so fragile just sitting there in the burning living room, crying and covered in her own flowing blood.

"Pam?" Mackenzie jostled Pam out of her darkened thoughts of the past.

Quickly masking her emotions, Pam went straight back to plucking the teen's eyebrows, her frown deepening and her eyebrows furrowed together. "There's nothing I can do, cupcake."

Mackenzie's hoped deflated as she just sat there, her shoulders slumped, her expression crestfallen. "I'm really going to miss it here."

"You know it's not permanent, right?" Pam pulled back so she could catch the girl's gaze. "Eric would go insane if it was. And I'm not about to deal with my maker like that again. You _will_ be coming home every single damn holiday, do I make myself clear?"

As she had hoped, Mackenzie's lips twitched ever so slightly upwards. Satisfied, Pam's smirk returned to her lips and she finished her work. It wasn't long before she was standing back, admiring her handiwork. Mackenzie once again tried to peek at herself in the mirror, going as far as jumping off the bed before Pam could stop her. A wide grin crossed Mackenzie's lips as she stopped in front of her vanity mirror, her orbs brightening as she fussed with her hair.

"I love it." She flashed Pam a smile through the mirror. It wasn't a drastic change, her hair still fell well below her shoulders, but with the added layers that framed her face, her hair looked more alive than it had in years.

"And you were worried." Pam snickered.

"Thank you, Pam." Mackenzie turned, still running her fingers through her now silky locks. "I'm going to miss you. And Eric. I'm going to miss everything."

"Oh don't get sentimental on me." Pam inwardly groaned. She was not equipped to deal with emotional teens. She loved Mackenzie, there was no doubt about that, but she would much rather the girl happy and mischievous, not crying all over her.

Mackenzie however, ignored her as she crossed the room. Pam's entire body stiffened as Mackenzie surprised her by throwing her arms loosely around her. Pam's arms just hung at her side, her eyes wide as Mackenzie quickly embraced her before pulling back. Before she did however, Pam surprised both of them by stopping her, laying a single hand on her back, toying with the ends of Mackenzie's hair.

"I'm going to miss you too kiddo." She mumbled before separating them quickly. "Never do that again."

"Sorry." Mackenzie's smile was wide as she tucked her hair behind an ear.

"If you ever speak about this," Pam motioned towards them, feigning disgust. "You'll wish you were never born.

Raising her hands in defense, Mackenzie nodded. "I swear."

"Good." Pam rolled her eyes before tossing her hair over her shoulder, feeling more uncomfortable than she had when she had first got here. "Eric should be back soon. You should finish packing before he strangles you."

"He wouldn't."

"No, but most days he'd like to I'm sure." The vampire snorted. "Just pack. It'll be easier on the both of you if you just do it."

Sighing, Mackenzie knew Pam was right. She was going to have to do it whether she wanted to or not. Pam was really her last hope, and without her being able to change Eric's mind, there was nothing she could do now. She was moving across the country tomorrow night, and that was that.

"Oh," Pam stopped halfway out of the room, twisting on her heels before tugging a small rectangular blue box out of her back pocket Mackenzie had never noticed before. "This is for you."

"You got me a present?" Mackenzie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Christmas was days ago."

"I know that." Pam rolled her eyes. "It's not from me."

"Who's it from?" Mackenzie questioned curiously, catching the box as Pam tossed it to her. She held the blue box in her hands and it didn't take a genius to know where it was from. Eric had brought Pam home many little blue boxes from Tiffany's over the years. A happy progeny was a productive progeny, Eric would always tell me with a wink.

"Godric."

Mackenzie stopped dead, her eyes widening as her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "What?"

Pam shifted uncomfortably. She had snatched the present up the moment she found it, knowing that any reminder of Godric would haunt the girl. Now three years later, with her entire world crumbling apart, and with Mackenzie certain Godric didn't love her, now was as best of time to give it to her as any.

"It was meant to be your twelfth birthday present." Pam explained. "But he never had the opportunity to give it to you."

"Why now?" Mackenzie wondered softly, her fingers gliding across the Tiffany's box delicately.

Pam offered a small, rare true smile. "Because you're ready now."

Mackenzie didn't have any time to retort as Pam clicked out of the room in no time, likely wanting to get as far away as she could before Mackenzie started bawling. And the blonde was nearly certain that she would.

Settling on her bed crossed legged, Mackenzie set the box down before her, just staring at the white silk ribbon that held the box closed. The kid in her wanted to rip it open to see what was inside. It would be her first real piece of grown up jewelry and she couldn't help but feel excited. But her heart ached at the mere thought of who this gift was from. Godric. She could already feel the emotions rise at just the thought of the vampire that had abandoned her. Part of her wanted to toss the box out, to forget whatever was in it, just to spite Godric. It wasn't like he even cared if she accepted the gift anyways. He didn't seem to care at all these days.

It was surprising to Mackenzie, how quickly the anger started to replace the sadness. The turnaround was just so sudden. One minute she wanted to cry, just as she had been for the past week and a half. But just like that, as quick as snapping her fingers, she felt furious. It felt like flames were consuming her as she glared down at the box. She did decide to open it, ripping the apart the box. She didn't do so with glee, however, and instead with pure fury. The moment her eyes fell on the gold locket laying in the silk, she let out a string of curses, not caring who may hear her.

"I hate you." She grit her teeth as she clutched the tiny locket in the palm of her hand. "I hate you so much."

Mackenzie felt blinded by her sudden rage. She threw the locket across the room, not caring that it was so fragile that it could break with such ease. No, she didn't care about anything anymore. Not when it concerned Godric.

God, that name. That god damn name sent her into near hysterics. Her cheeks burned a bright red as she reached across her bed to the phone that sat on her nightstand. She was a fourteen-year-old girl possessed as she slammed her fingers against the almost foreign number, not even thinking straight as she called the one person Eric had forbid her to call.

Mackenzie shook from head to toe as she clutched the phone so tightly, she thought it was going to break. With each ring, her anger just grew exponentially. She could have sworn steam was coming out of her ears, she was just that furious.

"Hello?" Godric's smooth, accented voice came over the phone, ringing in her ears almost melodically. If she hadn't been so angry, maybe she would have caved and burst into tears. But oh no, she was beyond the state of sanity at that point.

"I hate you." She blurted out.

There was silence, and Mackenzie for a moment thought he had just hung up. But then a sigh sounded and she knew Godric was still there, probably thinking of some pathetic excuse to feed her with. Well she wasn't going to buy it! She couldn't believe Godric. How could he just do this to her? How could he just leave, and without even saying goodbye? They were supposed to be a family. They were supposed to stick together. He promised. He had made so many promises. But he just ended up breaking each and every one of them. And Mackenzie wanted him to know just how miserable she was, just how much she hated him for doing this to her.

"Mackenzie." He sighed heavily. "It's been some time."

"Some time my ass." She hissed. "It's been nearly three years since you _abandoned_ me."

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did." She growled, hate lacing her words. "Don't even try and pretend like you didn't. You abandoned me and you know it. You're just lying to yourself to make yourself feel better. Well don't. Because you're a rotten asshole who I hate."

"Mackenzie, I'm…"

"I hate you so much Godric. I never thought I would ever hate you. Not really. I thought it would be Eric I would eventually hate. But funnily enough, it's the other way around. He actually gives a crap about me while you're off in Dallas, enjoying the fact that you've abandoned me!" She had never felt so angry before in her life. She didn't care that she was yelling at her superior, that she was screaming at Godric of all people. She didn't care at all.

"If you'd let me explain…"

"I just wanted you to know that I hate you."

"Mackenzie…"

"Goodbye Godric."

She hung up as quickly as she could, before she fell to pieces. Half way through her rant, she could feel the lump rising in her throat, the tears forming in her eyes. The moment she slammed her phone back down onto the table, she could feel the anger draining away, leaving her more exhausted than she ever had been before. Letting out a soft whimper, Mackenzie curled up on her side, just staring at where she had thrown the necklace. It lay broken, as she thought it might, and she could feel her heart clench.

Mackenzie couldn't help but think she just said her final goodbyes to Godric.

* * *

"_I just wanted you to know that I hate you."_

Mackenzie's words cut through Godric's heart like a sharp knife. They had when she was only a child, not even understanding what hatred truly was, and now, now Mackenzie understood hate better than she should have. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It pained him to hear her in so much agony, to hear her misery, to know what she had gone through in the past few years. He should have been there. He shouldn't have left. It was a decision to this date he regretted.

But it was a decision he couldn't take back, and the cough that sounded across from him reminded him of that.

"That isn't some love struck human that's going to make my job harder than it already is, is it?" Nan Flanagan narrowed her eyes as she glared across the desk at the Sheriff of Area 9.

"No." Godric shook his head, though he masked his swirling emotions from the cold-hearted woman. "She's absolutely no one of importance.

"Good." Nan shifted it her seat, her calculating ice blue eyes scanning over Godric before nodding in satisfaction. "Now where was I?"

"You were informing me that the Authority had nearly perfected synthetic blood." Godric motioned for her to continue.

"Of course." Nan nodded, looking as gleeful as she could possibly get with the permanent scowl on her face. "We've had scientists across the world attempting to perfect the serum, but without luck. A handful in japan, however, have made a breakthrough. If all goes well, it could be ready within six months."

"What would this mean?" Godric's eyebrows furrowed.

"It would mean the beginning of the mainstreaming movement." Nan explained. "The Authority has been trying for years to move forward with integrating ourselves amongst humans, to equalize our races. It's only been recent that it's become more than some fantasy bullshit Roman has concocted."

Godric was surprised by the news. He was one of the few that knew of Roman, the guardian of the Authority, and his agenda to mainstream vampires amongst humans. It had come as a surprise to him, but in the recent century, he had come to accept, and even desire the movement to take place. He saw humans as more than just food, as more than just meaningless victims. They meant so much more than that, Mackenzie had taught him that. They were so fragile, so frail that they should be cherished, not treated like cattle and farmed as food. He applauded the Authority for even coming to that conclusion and moving forward with the times.

"Roman asked me to come to you directly. We have kings and Queens across the countries backing the movement, none however, that are nearly your age."

"And why would Roman care what I think?" Godric raised an eyebrow. "I haven't cared about politics for many years, Miss Flanagan, and I don't wish to start now."

Nan shook her head with an eye roll. "You could have been a king, Godric. You could have overlooked any kingdom you wished. Hell, you could have been the Guardian if you wanted you. You know you have Roman beat by a few hundred years. Russell Edgington is the only vampire in the Americas that's older than you. And yet you choose this? You could have ruled over us all."

"I've never wanted that." Godric shook his head with a small shrug. "I'm over two thousand years old, I've made too many mistakes in my life, I've seen too many things. I just wish to leave peacefully for the rest of my existence."

"You're an idiot if you ask me." Nan muttered before remembering herself and getting back down to business. "I assured Roman that you wouldn't be against the movement; you're one of the few that have instigated a no killing rule in your Area. But he had me on the first plane to this hot as hell shit hole anyways."

"Inform Roman that he has my approval, and should he require any assistance, I'm willing to abide." Godric assured with a nod. "I wish to see a peaceful coexistence with humans in my lifetime."

"I doubt it'll be very peaceful. Do you know how many fuckers are going to come out of the wood work once we reveal ourselves?" Nan snorted. "I personally think it's a mistake, but what can you do? This is above me."

"If this...synthetic blood becomes efficient, when would such a reveal take place?" Godric wondered, and while he kept his mask perfectly placed on the outside, inside his thoughts were scrambling to make sense. Never had he thought vampires would be living amongst humans so freely, so honestly. He knew Nan was right; a peaceful coexistence may never occur, or not even in his lifetime. But this was a start at least.

"The plan was for a year. But Roman's stupidly optimistic and has moved up the date."

"And..." Godric prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"Save the date, Godric," Nan stood, dusting the imaginary dirt from her lap. "Come this summer, humans will know of the existence of vampires."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_Six months later_

"Is this seat taken?"

Mackenzie blinked as she gazed up from her book, in her own little world. She found an elderly woman with a purse half her size smiling warmly down at her while motioning to the empty seat to her left.

"No, go head." Mackenzie returned the smile, shifting her bag over and returning back to the pages of her latest novel. She had discovered it in a second hand bookstore near school and hadn't been able to resist. She never could resist every and any vampire novel she could get her hands on. She just found them fascinating, considering she lived with real life vampires. It was amusing, to say the least, to see where people got it wrong.

Oh and they certainly got it wrong.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous some of the literature myths were.

"A good read?" the elderly woman wondered kindly.

Mackenzie's cheeks flushed, remembering she wasn't tucked safely in her dorm room or the library, and instead was sitting in the middle of a very busy airport. "Very."

The woman reminded Mackenzie of what a grandmother would have been like, very warm and kind. Not that she had her own grandmother, but she had seen plenty of her friends and their grandparents. It used to put her down, to see the family dynamics of the other children as a kid, but as she really truly thought about it, she wouldn't trade her family for the world.

Even if they were vampires.

"Oh my, I wonder what's going on there?" the woman mused curiously.

With a raised eyebrow, Mackenzie glanced over to where the woman was gazing and was surprised to find growing crowds around the mounted flat screen TV's littering the terminal walls. She couldn't tell what was being shown, the crowd just too dense, but she had a sinking feeling it couldn't have been good.

"Go on, sweetheart." The woman sensed Mackenzie's curiosity and waved her towards one of the TV's. "Go on and see what the big commotion is, I'll watch your things."

She shouldn't have just left her things with a stranger, especially in an airport of all places, but this was a little old woman who looked like she could barely hurt a fly. Shooting the woman an appreciative grin, Mackenzie folded the page corner and set it down before pushing herself out of her seat. Hearing a collective gasp and whispers, she hurried her pace, having to push through one of the throngs of people as politely as she could just to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

And when she did, she was at a loss for words.

"_My name is Nan Flanagan, and I am a vampire."_

"Bogus!" a teenaged boy with tattoos littering his body rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous."

"They only exist in movies."

"What is this, Twilight?"

"Is Harry Potter going to be real next?"

Disbelief was the general consensus amongst the travellers, most not believing the telecast for a minute, despite the Breaking News report. Others around Mackenzie whispered their suspicions and conspiracies, while there were a few just as silently surprised as Mackenzie was.

_How could this be_, Mackenzie thought to herself.

She couldn't think straight.

She couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't even blink. She was just frozen in time, staring at the news report as a blonde haired woman let her fangs drop to the entire world watching. Gasps grew louder, a few whimpers and screams sounding as well.

Her thoughts were swirling as she felt herself being pushed to the side, others trying to get a good look at the supposed vampire revealing an entire race to the world. She had never imagined vampires to ever reveal themselves. She may have only known of their existence for three years, but she already knew they were a very secretive race. It's how they had survived for so long, living in the shadows, taking only what they needed. So why would they suddenly out themselves to the entire world? To the judgmental human race?

And why now?

"What the…" Mackenzie lost her balance as someone shoved passed her hard, nearly tumbling to the ground. Thankfully someone kindly steadied her before she was thrown back into what was slowly progressing into a riot.

"They're abominations!"

"Monsters!"

"This can't be real!"

Mackenzie's heart started to race as she safely pushed her way out of the chaos, only to find hoards more coming straight towards her. Even the kind, elderly woman was standing with a frown on her face. She tried her best to ignore it all as she grabbed her things and moved as far away from all the ruckus as she could. Finding a corner someone had abandoned, she dug out her phone and quickly called the familiar number.

"Where are you?" Eric's voice rang in her ear, not even a hello in greeting.

"Eric what the hell is going on?" She risked a glance back over at all the televisions, shouts growing louder the more people started to panic over this new revelation.

"Where are you?" he growled lowly.

"I'm at the airport." She wrapped her arms around herself.

She didn't know what to feel. Elated that finally, the secret she had been keeping for the past three and a half years was finally out in the open? Or terrified because she knew this wasn't going to go over well. She knew humans well, being a human herself, and change was the hardest thing to accept. Mackenzie knew that personally. But this just wasn't a change of address; this was so much bigger than that. Vampires were just supposed to be a work of fiction, something we went to the movies to see. They weren't supposed to be real. Blood sucking monsters weren't supposed to be real.

"Eric, what's going on? Why is this happening? I don't understand…"

"I need you to get out of there. Go to a hotel or somewhere safe. Just get the hell out of a public place" he ordered.

Mackenzie frowned. "But my plane is supposed to take off in half an hour."

"You're not getting on that plane, Mackenzie."

"Why not? I'm coming home." She insisted, her stomach dropping. She had a sinking feeling all her fears were about to come true. "Eric, I'm coming home. You promised me…"

"I know what I promised." He hissed. "It isn't safe. Go to a hotel. You have my credit card. Charge it to the account. We'll figure something out once everything calms down. Just do not get on that plane."

"But you promised!" She didn't even bother to keep her voice down. Everyone was so focused on the newscast that they barely sent her a second glance. "Eric you can't just break your promise. You said if I went to this school that I could come home on holidays. Well surprise, it's friggin summer!"

"You can't come home right now, I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be."

Mackenzie grit her teeth as she fell into the nearest chair. She couldn't believe this was happening. Forget about the fact that vampires had just revealed themselves to the entire god damn world. This was all of her fears, all of her worries and concerns crashing down around her. She knew in hear heart, in her bones, that the moment she left Louisiana, she was never going to return. The moment she was out of his hair, Eric was going to do everything possible to keep her from coming home, to make sure she wasn't a part of his life any longer. He had to endure ten years of dealing with her, why would a thousand year old vampire want to waste any longer?

"Please Eric?" she fought with the tears threatening to spill. "Please let me come home. You promised me."

"You have a friend in New York, don't you? Go spend the summer with them."

"But you said…"

"It's too dangerous!" He cut her off. "This is for your own well being, Mackenzie. Louisiana has been a hot spot for vampires long before this day ever came. It's also the home of very idiotic redneck humans that won't hesitate to try and start a war over this. I can't have you here in the middle. Once it calms down…"

"But it won't matter, will it?" Mackenzie sniffed, her hands curling into fists. Why did everyone always leave her in the end? She thought Eric would always be there for her. He may have swayed in the past, but he always came back for her. And then Godric left, and he and Pam were all she had left.

But they too, were abandoning her.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

She just wanted a family.

Her family.

Eric sighed, and she could imagine the vampire rubbing the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was frustrated. Usually with her. "Mackenzie, I'm sorry, I am. I know what I promised. But I didn't think this day would come so soon, at least not in your lifetime. But this is happening, and I can't do anything to stop it. I can, however, make sure you're safe and far away from all of this."

"Do you really think New York is going to be any safer?" Mackenzie pointed out. "It's New York!"

"The north has been far more progressive than the South has ever been. You're safer there. If anyone were to know you're relation to me, you'd be a target. And I will not let that happen. This is for your safety. You can hate me all you want. You can yell and scream, but damn it Mackenzie, I'm doing all of this for you. I've always been doing all of this for you."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't trust herself to speak. She was too emotional. Her thoughts were swirling, the wheels in her head spinning a mile a minute. Everything was just happening so fast. Vampires were revealing themselves to human, and her nightmares were becoming a reality. She couldn't handle this. She just couldn't. She was only fifteen. Life wasn't supposed to be this complicated. All she wanted was to curl up in her own bed with her family surrounding her. But she couldn't even have that.

"Just get out of there, Mackenzie. If it's anything how I predict the reaction is, you do not want to stick around." She could have sworn he almost sounded as if he were begging. "Please, Mackenzie. Just go to a hotel, go to a friends house, I don't even care. Just get out of there and get to a safe place."

Mackenzie gazed across the gate to where the panic level had rose significantly. Security guards and personnel were trying to calm everyone down, but it wasn't working. She couldn't exactly blame them, remembering her own reaction when her family had revealed their true selves. They were just scared, and rightfully so. Maybe Eric and Godric and Pam were some of the good ones, but there were thousands, if not millions of vampires out there. They weren't all the type to raise a human child. Humans had a reason to be afraid.

"Please Mackenzie."

Sighing, she knew at least in part, Eric was right. She couldn't stay there. Maybe she could get on her plane safely, but who was to say there wouldn't be a panic oriented riot in the air? She was safer away from large populated areas.

"Mackenzie?"

"I'm leaving." She muttered, grabbing her bag and searching for the easiest way out of the terminal.

Eric sighed in relief on the other end. "Thank you."

"This conversation isn't over." She grumbled. "You made me a promise, Eric."

"We'll figure it out."

"You've told me that before. It's starting to feel like one massive lie." She replied honestly, quickly crossing through the terminal, avoiding the growing groups of panic attacks.

Mackenzie didn't bother to wait for a response as she hung up on Eric. She knew he wouldn't like that, and he even tried to call her back. But she simply pressed ignored and instead called a new number, her heart weighing heavily in her chest.

"Why hello Bestie! Are you in the air yet?" a cheerful sing song voice greeted her.

"Change of plans. You haven't left for Wisconsin yet, have you?"

"Leaving in the early AM, why?"

Mackenzie put her on hold as she discovered an exit, pushing throw a pair of glass doors and into the humid Northern night.

"Mack?"

"Is your offer still available?"

"Always, bestie. But what's up, Mack? What happened? I thought you were going home?" Her friends questioned in concern.

"Looks like I'm going to Wisconsin instead."

* * *

"How did she take it?" Pam sat across from Eric, her legs crossed as her calculating gaze pierced right through her maker.

"How do you think she took it?" Eric sighed, running a hand down his exhausted face, and it was only an hour after sunset.

"Terrible, then." She assumed, flicking her long locks over her shoulder. "You can't keep doing this to her, Eric."

"It's not safe for her here, you and I both know that." Eric defended his decision. He hated disappointing Mackenzie. He hated it even more than he knew she was heartbroken once again, and it was all his doing. But this was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him. He needed to protect her, and keeping her as far away as possible was the only way to do so.

"This is only going to fuel her family's fire, you know that right? They knew it's always been vampires. They're going to go on a crusade against them in a heartbeat now that we're 'out of the coffin'." Pam frowned. "Who's fucked up decision was this, anyways?"

"The Authority."

"They're a bunch of idiots." Pam rolled her eyes. "Don't they realize it's going to be an all out war in only a matter of days?"

"They're young and ignorant. They haven't been around as long as some of us have and yet think they know what's best for us." Eric scowled.

"Humans and vampires co-existing? It's never going to work. We feed off of humans, do you really think they're just going to accept that now that they know we exist?" Pam shook her head. She thought The Authority were a bunch of buffoons trying to run the entire vampire community with their hidden, and idiotic, agenda. Mainstreaming was never going to work. It was only going to cause more problems. "What are we going to do about her family now?"

"I don't know." Eric admitted, running his fingers through his hair. He had no idea what to do about Mackenzie's biological family. It had taken every little resource, every little string he could pull to keep as much about Mackenzie hidden as possible. But nothing he had done had stopped her family, not like it had ten years ago. They were more aggressive this time, and with this new revelation, they were never going to stop until they proved vampires had killed Mackenzie's parents and had taken her.

It was just another reason why Mackenzie couldn't come home.

"Maybe we should tell her the truth." Pam thought out loud.

"No." Eric immediately nixed the idea with a shake of his head. "Not going to happen."

"Eventually they're going to start looking elsewhere. Once the leads die in Louisiana, they'll turn to Texas or Mississippi. What happens if they start searching nation wide? What happens to Mackenzie then? Maybe if she knew the threat…"

"Enough." He growled, his eyes narrowing. "Mackenzie will never know the details of that night. You were there. You know how horrific it was."

"I still have nightmares over it, and you know I've never exactly been a fan of teacup humans." Pam crossed her arms. Trying to reason with her maker was like trying to reason with a brick was impossible and he wasn't about to budge anytime soon. But that didn't mean she was about to give up. "We don't have to tell her everything, just that these people are psychotic and looking for her. She's _our_ Mackenzie, she'll believe us."

"She's a fifteen year old girl that's too smart for her own good and has lived with us for the past ten years. The moment you give her a hint of information, she'll push for more." Eric refused. "It's not going to happen. I can protect her better this way."

"With her being across the country?" Pam raised an eyebrow. "How can you protect her with her so far away? If anything happened, we would never know, at least not until it's too late."

"She'd be in danger if she came home." Eric hissed. "End of discussion."

"You're being unreasonable."

"And you're being delusional!" His hands curled into fists on the top of his desk. "Don't be so blind, Pamela, I didn't teach to be so naïve."

Pam pursed her lips together in annoyance. "You don't need to take your frustration out on me, I'm only trying to help."

"By throwing her into even more danger!"

"At least if she was here, she wouldn't think we were trying to push her out of this family." Pam was on her feet in a blink of an eye, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I may not have approved of having the little teacup around at first, in fact, I may have absolutely hated her and the idea. But it's been ten years, and we're a family, Eric. Don't fuck this up."

Eric glared as Pam twisted on her heel and stormed from the room. He wanted to yell after her, to defend himself, but they both knew he would be lying.

Because he _was_ fucking this up royally.

* * *

_One month later_

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you can't be bored." Cassie Blake snorted with a pout. "We've been in the middle of nowhere for a month now."

"It's peaceful." Mackenzie countered.

"It's boring."

"You're too much of a city girl." Mackenzie snickered with a shake of her head, lifting her gaze off of her book and to her closest friend. They had met the first day she had moved into the dorms of their upper New York state boarding school. They just happened to be sharing a room, and despite their contrasting personalities, turned into the closest of friends in a heartbeat.

"We're stuck at school for 10 months of the year, I think I deserve excitement when I'm finally free." Cassie shrugged, her wild red curls flying in the breeze. She eyed Mackenzie's book, the fifth since they had arrived just over a month ago. She was starting to believe there wouldn't be a book left in existence that her friend hadn't read the way Mackenzie was going. "You really need to get a life outside of those books."

"I like my books, thank you very much." Mackenzie stuck her tongue out. "Books can't disappoint you."

"Well technically…"

"Oh shut up." Mackenzie ripped a handful of grass from the ground beneath her and threw it at the red head. "Maybe you should try cracking a book open one of these days."

"I'd rather learn my knowledge through experience." Cassie's eyes caught sight of one of the stable boys that worked on her grandparent's farm. "Now _that_ is an experience I want. I'd like to climb him like a tree."

"Cassie!" Mackenzie slapped her with her book, her cheeks growing red at the suggestion.

"What?" Cassie shot her a wicked smirk. "He's gorgeous!"

"Were fifteen!"

"So?"

Mackenzie just shook her head in disbelief, though her long blonde hair hid a smile from view. It still amazed her how they had even become friends. They were polar opposites. Cassie was outgoing, and a complete wild child. Mackenzie on the other hand, would rather curl up in a corner and read the day away instead of interacting with their peers. She was labeled a bookworm and a geek because of it, but Mackenzie didn't care. Books were the one thing that never disappointed her, never left her feeling alone and unloved. They were a secret world she could dive into and forget all of her problems. They kept her company when her supposed family didn't give a crap about her.

Her books were all she had left.

"How old do you suppose he is?" Cassie wondered, tapping her chin as she licked her lips. "He has a really fine…"

"Alright, change of subject." Mackenzie stopped her before she could say anything else. She bookmarked her page before setting it down on the grass, leaning back against the tree they were settled around. "We could go into town if you're so bored."

"We've gone into town a thousand times already." Cassie's nose scrunched up. "There's nothing in town, anyways."

"We could take a walk by the river."

"Been there, done that."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "We could go ride the horses."

"How many times have we done that already?" Cassie shook her head before suddenly stopping, her head tilting to the side as her eyes brightened. "On second thought, McHottie is in the stables…"

"Are you going to pretend like you don't know how to ride…again?"

Cassie smirked, winking at her blonde friend. "Maybe."

Mackenzie shook her head, but pushed herself to her feet anyways, snatching up her book as she did so. "Alright, lets go."

Cassie grinned as she linked her arm through Mackenzie's, the teens crossing the farm to where the large stable barn sat. Both were silent, Cassie quietly thinking over her plan of attack with the cute stable boy, while Mackenzie played with the locket around her neck.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Mack?" Cassie raised an eyebrow, pulling the pair to a stop.

Mackenzie, not even realizing Cassie had started talking, blinked a handful of times before she sent her friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"You're always in your own little word." Cassie rolled her eyes before her orbs zeroed in on the necklace around her neck. She had rarely seen Mackenzie without the personalized locket. "What's the story with that thing, anyways?"

"Hm?" Mackenzie frowned before realizing where her fingers had been. Sighing, she let her hand drop back down to her side. She hadn't even realized she had been playing with the locket. "Oh it's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing." Cassie pressed. "You always have the damn thing on. Hell, half the time in class when you're not making the world's longest notes, you're always playing with it."

Mackenzie looked away, trying not to let her thoughts steer in the direction of Godric. She had done a pretty good job of trying to avoid thinking about the vampire in the last six months. She thought angrily ranting at him would help ease the pain of his abandonment. But it only seemed to hurt her even more. She had tried so hard to part with the necklace, going as far as hiding the broken thing where she couldn't find it. But only minutes before they were due to leave to the airport, Mackenzie had torn apart her room just to find it. It was all she had left of Godric, all she had left to remind her of the family she once had. The chain may not have been the same, but the picture that was safely tucked inside of the locket she rarely open was still as she remembered.

"Does it have to do with your family?" Cassie guessed.

Biting her bottom lip, Mackenzie nodded ever so slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cassie knew family was a sore subject for Mackenzie. She didn't know much about them, just that she had been adopted as a kid and her family wasn't exactly normal. Other than that, Mackenzie tried not to talk about them. Even on the long drive here to Wisconsin, Mackenzie hadn't uttered a word about the family that suddenly hadn't wanted her to return home. She had tried to get her to talk about it, but Mackenzie was more stubborn than she was when she wanted to be.

"It was just a gift from a…family friend." Mackenzie swallowed back the emotions threatening to rise. "That's it."

Cassie nodded and let the subject drop. She did, however, notice Mackenzie playing with the locket the rest of the afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_Two and a half years later._

_January_

"Come on, it's your birthday, we should go out and do something!" Cassie suggested, shaking Mackenzie's form.

Groaning, the blonde peeked through her messy hair, glaring up at the bright and cheerful red head. "Go away."

"You're eighteen, that causes for celebration!" Cassie grinned widely. "We could go to the city again. I know a guy who could get us into a sweet club."

"I'd rather just stay in bed." Mackenzie dove her head back into her pillow.

"You've been in bed all morning." Cassie rolled her eyes, attempting to pull the covers off the birthday girl. "Come on! You need to liven up! We're nearly out of this hellhole, thank god, and it's your birthday. We need to party! _You_ need to party."

"I just need to sleep." Mackenzie grabbed her sheets back, throwing them right over her head.

Cassie pouted, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "You're absolutely no fun, you know that right?"

"I feel like crap, Cas. I just want to lie in bed all day and try not to die."

Snorting, Cassie shook her head. "And you call me the drama queen."

"You are the drama queen."

"True, but you're definitely my lady in waiting." Cassie mocked a curtsey before cracking up, throwing her head back and laughing loudly.

Cringing at the loud sound ringing in her ears, Mackenzie squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the rest of the world.

For what felt like the hundredth day in a row, she had woken up feeling like complete and utter shit. She had hardly gotten sick as a child, likely due to the fact that she grew up around vampires and didn't have many of her own human friends that she could catch a cold or bugs from. She never really had to endure the pounding headaches, the tearing apart of her stomach as she threw up what little she was able to force down. But for months now, she had been battling a virus. Or what she first thought to be a virus. Now McKenzie wasn't sure at all what was wrong with her. She just hoped it would go away eventually. She needed it to go away.

"Fine." Cassie sighed loudly. "I suppose we can stay in, just this once."

Pulling down the sheets just enough, Mackenzie shot her friend and roommate a grateful smile. "Thanks Cas."

"That doesn't mean we're not going to have fun though." She wagged her fingers at the sick girl. "I'm going to go raid the kitchens and get as much junk food as possible."

"You know we're not technically allowed to raid the kitchens, right?" Mackenzie raised an eyebrow.

"Rebel child, remember?" Cassie grinned smugly, reminding her too much of a vampire she'd rather not think about. "You hold tight. I'm sure we can find you soup or some shit like that."

"Preferably not shit." Mackenzie mumbled, shifting until she found a comfortable position on her side, trying her best to steal the warmth from the mounds of blankets covering her.

"Well you might be sick, but at least you still have your sense of humour." Cassie snickered before slipping on her pair of leather flats and grabbing her room key. "Be back in a flash, babe."

"Yeah yeah." Mackenzie waved her out of the room, her eyes fluttering shut as she slipped back into her dream world; one where she was healthy as can be.

* * *

_March_

"I have to study." Mackenzie glared stubbornly at her friend. "I don't need this right now."

"Yes you do need this right now." Cassie glared right back at her, concern littering her eyes. "You've been sick for months now, Mack. We can't just ignore that."

"It's probably just stress." Mackenzie shrugged. She didn't want to believe it was anything more than that. It couldn't be more than that. Just because she had been sick off and on consistently for the past few months, it didn't mean anything. It was the North; after all, it was winter and flu season. She probably just caught a bug. It wouldn't be unheard of, considering the germ factory they called a school.

"Then explain the bruises." Cassie crossed her arms over her chest. She could be just as stubborn as Mackenzie was, if not more.

"I'm clumsy."

"You're not that clumsy. We're practically attached at the hip." Cassie shook her head with a frown. "There's something wrong and you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial, I just don't want to flunk out in our last year. Midterms are about to start." Mackenzie sighed, running a hand through her hair, only to stop when she noticed yet another bruise peeking out as the sleeve of her sweater moved. She quickly covered the dark purple blotch of skin and looked away, trying to distract herself from everything Cassie was saying.

Cassie watched her friend closely. She too thought at first that it was just the flu, or maybe even stress. But someone just wasn't supposed to be sick for this long. And bruises didn't just appear out of thin air and not mean something. She had talked long and hard about this with her mom, who had set up these doctor appointments at the best practice in New York, if not the entire east coast. Mackenzie had begrudgingly agreed to see Dr. Holmes three weeks ago, but had drawn out the follow up appointment to talk about her blood test results. She didn't exactly blame Mackenzie. Cassie could see the frightened looks on the blonde's face when she thought no one was looking. Mackenzie wasn't an idiot. She had caught her friend looking up her possible symptoms on the Internet, and while some were outlandish, most were petrifying.

"Look, we'll finally get an answer today." Cassie tried to reason with her. "And when the Doctor tells us nothing's wrong, then you can say 'I told you so' all you want."

"I will, you know." Mackenzie commented. "Because I am right. It's nothing. You and your mom are just worrying over nothing."

Cassie wasn't so sure though. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't know. Scream or cry or freak out or something. Just say something." It was hard enough to keep herself from falling apart, Cassie didn't know how Mackenzie could just sit there as if she hadn't just been told the most devastating news of her life.

Mackenzie just shrugged, staring out the window of Cassie's car as she drove them back to campus. She couldn't give Cassie what she wanted. Because she could barely even believe a word the doctor had spoken. None of it could be true. She just didn't believe it. This was just all stress, just some stupid bug she couldn't get rid of.

She certainly didn't have cancer.

And she certainly didn't have Leukemia.

It was just impossible.

"You have to be feeling something." Cassie pressed. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know." Mackenzie replied robotically.

"So then tell me what you're thinking." The usually fiery red head was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles had begun to turn white. "Because I'm freaking out over here. I know I shouldn't be, because it's you who should be freaking out and I should be supporting you. But I'm freaking the fuck out, Mack."

Mackenzie didn't respond, still gazing out the window at the passing cars. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it. Not that it was true, but even if it were, she just wanted to pretend it didn't exist.

Because it couldn't.

Not to her.

This couldn't be happening to her.

"Mack?" Cassie shot her a worried glance, trying her best to blink away the tears. "Please just…"

"I can't!' Mackenzie snapped suddenly, her hands curling into fists in her lap. "I just can't, Cassie."

Deflating, Cassie silently nodded and turned her focus on driving them back to school. The ride was silent as the two girls thought, as they tried to understand what had just happened in the Doctor's office. Neither expected to hear what the Doctor had to say. Neither expected to hear the word cancer come out of his mouth. Maybe they had it wrong. Maybe they got the tests mixed up. But as Cassie eyed Mackenzie out the corner of her eye, noting the white pasty skin, the weight she had lost in such a short amount of time, she knew remorsefully in her heart that the Doctor hadn't been lying.

Her best friend had Leukemia.

* * *

"Is there anyone you want to call?"

Mackenzie sighed as her eyes opened. She had taken to her bed the moment they got back to their dorm. She hadn't spoken, she hadn't eaten anything Cassie had offered her, she hadn't even cracked open a single textbook. She had just curled up in bed, turning her back on her roommate, and tried to evict herself from the rest of the world.

Not that she would have much trouble doing so soon enough.

"What about your family?" Cassie suggested. "Do you want to call them? I could always…"

"Stop." Mackenzie croaked out. "Just stop, Cas."

"I'm just trying to help. I…I don't know what to do, Mack." Cassie admitted, gulping back the sob that was threatening to escape. Years now, they had known one another. Years they had been the best of friends, despite how polar opposites they were. They were practically sisters. They spent every single Christmas together, they travelled every single summer. There was not a thing the other didn't know. And now Mackenzie was sick, and Cassie just felt at a loss.

"I know." Mackenzie slowly rolled onto her back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "But I honestly don't need you to do anything."

"But I want to. Whatever you need."

"I don't need anything." Mackenzie shrugged.

"But what about your family?" Cassie questioned. "Shouldn't you tell them?"

Mackenzie snorted. "What family, Cas?"

"Well your adopted family."

"I haven't seen Eric in years. He made it perfectly clear he didn't give a damn about me. So why should I give a damn about him? Why should he know?" Mackenzie grit her teeth. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry over them. Not now, not when there were a million other reasons to cry right now. "You're all the family I have, Cas."

"But what if…what if something happens?" Cassie asked in a soft whisper, almost afraid to say the words.

"What if I die?" Mackenzie boldly asked. "Well I guess they'll figure it out, now wouldn't they."

Cassie didn't believe for a minute the front Mackenzie put up. She could see in her friend's eyes that all she wanted right now was to be home, with her family, despite all the differences they all may have had. Hell, her and her mom didn't get along all the time, but even when she wanted to pull her hair out, Cassie still loved her. It didn't matter whether they cared about her or not, Mackenzie would always love her family, no matter what.

"What about that other guy? The one you drunk dialed that time the swimming team spiked the homecoming punch."

Mackenzie's entire body stiffened at mention of Godric. "He hasn't been a part of my life for a long time now."

"But you still care about him." Cassie pointed out. "You wouldn't have drunk dialed him if you didn't."

"Just let it drop, please?"

"You need to tell someone, Mack. They're your family." Cassie insisted.

Mackenzie could feel the anger boiling inside of her. They weren't her family. Eric had made it clear long ago that this had never been a family.

"They would want to know."

"No." Mackenzie, swallowing back the mixture of rising emotion, and vile threatening to escape via her mouth, pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the mounds of pillows behind her. "They wouldn't give a crap even if I did tell them."

"I doubt that's true."

"I haven't seen them in years, Cas. I try every Christmas, every birthday, every goddamn summer break to go home. But every time I get some cryptic no. Actually, I barely even get that. And it's always Pam who dishes out the bad news. I think I've talked to Eric a grand total of two minutes in the past three years."

"But Mack…"

"They obviously don't give a shit." Mackenzie wrapped her arms around herself "And Godric stopped caring a long time ago."

"But…"

"I don't have a family." Mackenzie shot Cassie a pointed glare. "I don't have anyone."

Cassie frowned, shaking her head as she climbed off her bed and joined Mackenzie on hers. "That's so not even close to being true. You have me. And you know you have my mom. I'm pretty sure she loves you more than me."

"I doubt it." Mackenzie let her gaze fall to her lap.

"Oh you're her dream child." Cassie rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm just the one she was stuck with."

"Well I am more well behaved." Mackenzie sniffed, rubbing her eyes raw as she attempted to ward off any tears.

"Though I do have better taste in men. And better hair." Cassie smiled, though it was forced.

Mackenzie couldn't offer a smile in return. She couldn't even look her fiend in the eye. Everything was just happening to fast. Her entire world felt like it was crumbling down around her. It felt like every few years, everything always kept shifting. Only this time, it wasn't just the loss of her closest friend, or a change in zip code. This was a whole lot more permanent than that.

This was her death.

* * *

_May_

"On the bright side, you still have your hair." Cassie sat on the floor just outside of the bathroom stall Mackenzie was currently heaving in.

"Chemo is a bitch." Mackenzie wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, her nose scrunching up in disgust. "There goes breakfast."

"I thought today was going to be a good day." Cassie mused.

"You and me both." Mackenzie sighed, flushing the toilet but remained in the stall. "I hate Chemo."

"I thought it's supposed to help, not make you even sicker."

"It is working. I think." Mackenzie shrugged, leaning her head against the wall of the stall. "I hope."

"What did the Doctor say at your last visit." Cassie wondered. She had been stuck in a calculus test that she couldn't get out of. Apparently not even having your best friend fighting for her life was a good enough excuse to miss it. So she had miss the most recent Doctors appointment after going to almost every single one she possible could. Mackenzie may not have any _real_ family that cared about her, but she was going to be there every step of the way.

And hopefully that would lead to a long remission.

"You know, the same old stuff." Mackenzie fidgeted with a frown.

She was lying.

She was lying through her teeth to her own best friend.

She was just glad there was a door between them so Cassie couldn't spot the lie in a second. The appointment, which had looked so promising, had gone down the drain quickly. The minute the Doctor stepped into the room with the grim look on his face, Mackenzie knew she was finished. After months of Chemotherapy and a few rounds of radiation, Mackenzie could feel it in her bones that she wasn't getting any better. The bruises on her arms only seemed to darken in colour, and don't even get her started on the ones littering her abdomen. She was spending more time in the bathroom then she was in class, and could usually be found in bed sleeping than socializing or even studying. It was a miracle she hadn't flunked out yet!

Not that passing was her top priority at the moment.

Trying to increase her chances of survival, that was at the top of her list.

Unfortunately, her body just didn't seem to be cooperating with her. She had tried to fight so damn hard. She didn't want to die. Who would? She was only eighteen. There was so much more she wanted out of life. She was supposed to graduate. She was supposed to go to Columbia and study literature. She was supposed to travel the world. She wasn't supposed to die a teenage girl who had barely experienced life. That just wasn't supposed to happen.

But that just seemed to be the way her life was going these days.

"Think you can make it back to class? Or should we skip the rest and head back to the room?" Cassie asked.

"Room." Mackenzie mumbled. "Definitely the…"

Before he could finish however, another round of vile rose up her throat, depositing quickly into the toilet bowl. After a few moments, and ragged breathes later, Mackenzie wiped her mouth for a third time before leaning back against the wall.

"I'm really getting tired of this shit."

* * *

_June_

"I think I want to go home."

Cassie glanced up from her calculus textbook, blowing the wild curls out of her eyes. "Huh?"

Mackenzie tugged on the long locks she had been grateful not to lose with chemotherapy. She was one of the lucky ones. "I think I want to go home."

"Like New York home, or…"

"Home home." Mackenzie surprised her by saying.

Frowning, Cassie closed the textbook and focused entirely on her best friend. "Where did this come from? Wasn't it just few months ago that you were insisting that you didn't have a family?"

"I know." Mackenzie sighed, gazing down at all the work spread out between them in their cozy little corner at the back of the library. Studying for their end of year exams was the only thing keeping Mackenzie sane at the moment, especially since she had just come from her less than promising doctors appointment. "I just…I don't know. I just want to go home. I want to sleep in my own bed, you know?"

Cassie nodded. She could understand, and she wasn't in the least bit shocked. She could see how this disease was taking a toll on Mackenzie, both physically and emotionally. While she tried to keep hope that eventually, Mackenzie was going to turn around, that the cancer would just suddenly disappear, she knew in her heart that it was going the opposite. And who did you always want when you're at your lowest point? Your family.

"Have you talked to them lately?" Cassie wondered.

Mackenzie shook her head. "Not a word to any of them since I tried to go home at Christmas."

"So they still don't know about the big C?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" While Cassie understood that Mackenzie just wanted to go home to that familiar childhood home and enjoy what she had left of her young life, she couldn't help but feel concerned for her friend. She didn't want her to go all the way home, just to be disappointed and heartbroken when she was sent away by her own family.

"I just want to be home right now." Mackenzie's eyes watered before she quickly blinked them away. Cassie admired Mackenzie's strength. She had hardly seen the girl cry during any of this. She had heard her at night when Mackenzie thought she was asleep, but never once when she was around others, did she openly cry. She was a lot stronger than Cassie knew she would be if this had been happening to her instead of Mackenzie.

"Well then, you should go home." Cassie nodded. "And fuck them if they're asses."

Mackenzie just nodded. All she wanted was to go home. She thought she wouldn't want to face Eric and Pam, especially not after being thrown to the curb time and time again. But she wasn't going home to them. She was going home to the house that had always been her sanctuary as a child. She was going home to the bedroom that given her so many wonderful hopes and dreams. She was going home to the library she had spent hours reading in, jumping into her next adventure with her favorite characters. That was all she wanted as her life winded down, as this disease attacked the rest of her body and ate away at her.

"Promise me that you'll keep fighting." Cassie felt herself getting choked up. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always fight this stupid disease."

Mackenzie forced on a smile. "Always."

She just hoped she could keep that promise.

She just hoped she had enough time left to even keep trying.

* * *

**A/N:** So this has got to be the hardest thing I've ever written, for multiple reasons. I've always known this chapter was going to happen, ever since this idea first came to me like a year ago. I just never expected the emotions I would go through writing it. My Aunt unfortunately had cancer, and it just brought up a whole lot of emotions. But there you have it. Mackenzie has the big C.

on a side note, I'm not sure how updates will be from now on. I move to school tomorrow (yay, another school adventure) so I don't know how much time I'll have to write. Knowing me, I'll likely write when I shouldn't be, but it's always been a good stress reliever. No promises though. it could be months, maybe even Christmas when I get around to updating. and that goes for all my fics. Not abandoning, just going to put them on hold I guess (or until my inspiration refuses to leave me alone lol)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Here you are Miss."

Mackenzie swallowed hard as she gazed up at the house she hadn't seen with her own two eyes in three and a half years. Nothing looked different at all, the large house, teetering on mansion, was set back from the road, a stonewall barricading the property in. A grand iron gate stood between her and her childhood home, the key to open the gate weighing heavily in her pocket.

This was it.

"Miss?" the taxi driver pulled her out of her thoughts.

Sending the man a smile, Mackenzie fished out the handful of bills and handed them over. "Thank you, keep the change."

The man's eyes widened at the tip, mumbling a thank you as Mackenzie slid out of the taxi. The driver hurriedly climbed out as well, pulling her bags out of the back. Mackenzie was grateful, and let the driver know as she braced herself against the car door. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, trying to steady herself as the world spun around her. She should have eaten at the airport, her stomach told her that, but she had just been too afraid that she would get on the plane, and the good day she was having would go down the drain. The good ones were usually so far and few between that she would do whatever she could to keep it from ending so quickly.

"There you go, Miss." The taxi driver rolled the suitcases just before the iron gates, his eyebrows rising at the size of the land. "What a place!"

"Yeah, what a place." Mackenzie couldn't help but smile as she forced her eyes open, gazing back up at the house. Her heart fluttered happily at the sight. She had waited so long to be here, to be standing in this very spot.

She was finally home.

"Have a good night Miss." He nodded at her, getting back into the car.

Mackenzie waved as she pushed herself away from the taxi, shutting the door with her hip, which she immediately regretted. Hissing, her hand went straight to her side, biting down hard on her bottom lip. There was going to be another bruise there soon enough. Not that it would matter. She could barely keep track of them all now. It was why even though it was now summer, and the heat in Louisiana was stronger than she remembered, she still wore her usual long sleeved shirt and jeans. It was the only things that would hide the bruises from view. She was tired of having to answer question after question.

Watching as the taxi rolled away, Mackenzie moved towards the gate, pulling out the key and slipping it into the rusty lock. Her smile soon widened into a grin as she pushed the gate open, basking in the sweet sight. She never thought this day would ever come. She never thought she would be back here.

But here she was, home sweet home.

Or at least she hoped so.

She had no idea what Eric's reaction would be to seeing her here. She hadn't called, she hadn't emailed or sent him any indication that she was coming home. She knew that if she did, he would go out of his way to make sure she didn't get on that plane. It was hard enough as it was, knowing that she was risking rejection, risking another heartbreak by coming here unannounced.

But it was a risk she needed to take.

She could feel her body weakening, and even though she fought tooth and nail to fight through the pain, fight through the destruction the cancer had caused, she knew it was only a matter of time now. And if she were going to die, if she was going to lose the young life she had, then she was going to do so in the comfort of her own home. New York could only be her home for so long. At the end of the day, it was this house that she yearned for, it was her own family, no matter how dysfunctional they were, that she desired.

"Well here goes nothing." She sucked in a breath before grasping suitcase in each hand and began forward.

She had to stop, every so often down the paved path, the exhaustion quickly setting in. Mackenzie frowned as she glared down at herself, cursing this damn disease. She had walked the length of this driveway a thousand times before and had never been out of breath. But she could barely walk from the bedroom to the bathroom without having the wind knocked right out of her.

Mackenzie refused to stop for long, however, and cut her resting time short as she was determined to at least make it to the front door before she keeled over. She could have had the taxi take her right up to the house, but Eric would kill her if he knew she had let some stranger onto their property. She at least understood his reasons for that now, knowing that as a vampire, safety was the number one priority against unwanted predators.

Especially now when you had psychotic church groups just waiting to capture a vampire and fry them to a crisp.

"Almost there." Mackenzie gasped out in encouragement. Just a few more steps and she would be there. It wouldn't be long now until she was curled up in her own bed.

Before she could reach the front porch however, the front door was yanked open, light spilling out of the house. Mackenzie froze, her eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights. She had no idea what to do. She hadn't thought about what she would say to Eric. She hadn't thought that far in advanced. She just knew she had to come here. That was as far as she let herself plan.

Mackenzie couldn't move as a figure came into view, stepping out of the house. He was talking in what she had come to known as Swedish into a phone, not even realizing he was being watched. And by her of all people.

"I'm on my way." Eric switched to English, rolling his eyes as he locked the front door and made his way down the porch stairs. It was only when he was slipping his phone back into his leather jacket that he looked up. He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw her, his entire body growing rigid.

Eric knew the moment he laid his eyes on her that it was Mackenzie. He would know those blue eyes, that mane of blonde hair anywhere. He would never admit it to anyone, though he suspected Pam had discovered it when she was rummaging through his desk the other week, but he had a picture of her as a child stashed away in a drawer. It was a photo Karen had taken on one of her many birthdays, a photo he had found and framed many years ago. It was a reminder of why he was doing this all, a reminder that he so desperately wanted to keep the innocence of that ten year old girl.

But as he stared across the driveway at Mackenzie, he realized she was no longer a little girl. She had grown taller, though she was still much shorter than even Pam was. Her hair he spied, hit her mid back, not much of a change in the style she used to wear it as a child when Pam wasn't forcing some ridiculous hairstyle on her. It was her eyes, however, that told her age. She had certainly matured over the few years he hadn't seen her.

At least not face to face.

"Mackenzie." He found his voice.

"Hi." She greeted softly, looking so much like the frightened four year old he had first discovered fourteen years ago.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her, trying to understand why she was suddenly here, so out of the blue. He tried to remember if she had called, if she had left him a message indicating she was coming. But no, he couldn't remember any hint at all, and knew that Pam would have told him if she had known. So why was she here? "Don't you have school?"

Mackenzie was shaken from her shock of seeing Eric. He looked exactly as he did when she was a child. He was a vampire; he was frozen in time, never to age, never to change. Only his hair was shorter, and now slicked back instead of hanging down around his shoulder. It was the only difference however, the only slight alteration that reminded her that so much had changed.

"Mackenzie." His tone lowered. The longer they stood out there, just staring at one another, the more danger Mackenzie would be put in. he needed to figure out why she was here and how to send her back away.

Even if all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her leave his sight.

"I…er…I graduated." She shifted from one foot to another. If he had been human, he never would have noticed the sharp intakes of breath she seemed to be taking, struggling to remain on her feet.

"I see." He nodded slowly, his frown deepening. Had it really been three years already? Was she really eighteen and graduating the posh boarding school he had sent her to so many years ago? Time had never mattered to a vampire, but as his gaze swept over the young woman standing before him, for the first time in a thousand years, he was beginning to realize just how short time truly was.

"I thought maybe…maybe I could come home." Her voice was tiny as her gaze dropped. She could feel the toll the walk up the driveway had taken on her body, but with sheer determination, she stayed upright. She knew eventually, she would have to tell Eric and Pam; eventually she would have to come clean. But she wasn't sure if tonight was that night. Not yet anyways. She needed time.

She needed to know she wasn't just going to be thrown back to the curb.

"It's still not safe, Mackenzie." Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Her family never stopped searching for her, and according to his sources, they had taken up company of the Fellowship of the Sun. With their resources, they've become a much bigger threat. One whiff that she was anywhere near here, and Mackenzie's life would be in danger.

He refused to let them have her.

Mackenzie's face fell. "It's been three years since vampires revealed themselves."

"Exactly, it's only been three years, Mackenzie."

"But it's never going to be perfect." She tried to point out. "Humans are never going to accept vampires. It's never going to be completely safe."

Eric didn't respond, his gaze instead rising to the night sky. He didn't want to watch as the tears formed, as her expression crumbled. It was easier to disappoint her over the phone, when he wouldn't have to see the heartbreak in person. He was a thousand year old Viking, but at the sight of her tears, his facade crumbled. It always had. He never wanted to admit it, but she had had him wrapped around her finger for too long now.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Mackenzie's chest tightened in fear. Had she made the wrong choice? She thought maybe just maybe if she showed up here, if she came without notice, that Eric would have no choice but to let her stay.

But maybe she had been wrong.

"It's too dangerous, Mackenzie."

"But…" she wrapped her arms around herself. "You always promised I could come home. I've graduated now and…and I want to come home."

And he wanted her here. Oh how he wanted Mackenzie to come home. As frustrating as the teenage girl was, she had breathed life into this house, into his every day routine. Especially now, with mainstreaming in affect, with the AVL and Authority riding the Sheriffs harder now than ever before. His duties had increased, and most days he just wanted to sit in seclusion instead of up on his throne at Fangtasia. Even before the stress had gotten to him, Mackenzie had always been his distraction. He yearned for a mere hour of just sitting with her, watching her ridiculous TV shows or just watching as she read one of her many novels. It had been his only escape from he responsibilities as Sheriff he never wanted. The only reason he had taken this job was to ensure he and Pam would be well off. He didn't care about politics, about keeping the peace.

And now here he was, doing exactly that.

Feeling more alone than he had in his thousand years.

But could he risk her life, just because he was selfish, because he wanted his surrogate daughter all to himself? Her life was more important to him than any other breather's has ever been. He would go to the end of the world and back to ensure her psychotic family didn't lay a finger on her.

Even if that did mean breaking her heart.

"It's just too dangerous, Mackenzie. I'm sorry but it is." Eric risked a glance down at the girl. At just the right angle, as the moon shined down on them, he caught just how pale she was. Eric frowned, remembering her to be tanned and full of life the last time he had seen her. Albeit, she had lived in the north for the past three years, but she was nearly as pale as a vampire. Her eyes looked sunken in, the skin stretching across her cheekbones. Her shoulders looked sharp as her clothes hung off of her. She may not biologically his, but he could feel it in his bones that something was off, that something was wrong. She had only gotten sick once in her life, a time he didn't like to remember.

So what could possibly be wrong with her?

"Please?" her eyes filled with tears as her hope began to dwindle. "I just want to come home."

At the first sighting of tears, Eric couldn't stop himself as he closed the gap between them, raising his hands to try and brush the tears away.

"Don't do that. You know I hate it when you cry. Stop that. I forbid crying, remember?"

"I'm not crying." She tried to pull away from him, but she just didn't have the strength. All that she could muster was just trying to keep her from falling over. She was starting to feel lightheaded and knew she would have to lie down soon. But how was she supposed to voice that without giving it all away? She had already noticed the odd looks as his orbs swept over her. Eric wasn't an idiot. He was going to figure out something wasn't right eventually.

She just really didn't want that to be tonight.

"Always so stubborn." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Your fault." She muttered.

"Too right you are." He brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He searched her face, searching those blue pits in hope that he could find all his answers. But she was heavily guarded, learning from the best. He could have just glamoured her, but he had made himself a promise too long ago never to do such a thing. He couldn't betray her like that. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Please don't send me away again." It tore his heart to pieces to hear her pain. "Please let me stay. I just really want to come home. Please?"

"Under one condition." He silently cursed himself. This was going to come back to bite him in the ass, he just knew it.

He just wasn't sure if he could destroy her again.

"No more crying." He gave her the smallest of smiles

She sniffed, trying to rub at her eyes, looking so much younger than she was. "I can't make any promises. I'm a girl. We cry a lot."

"Just don't make it a habit." He tried to sound serious, but he couldn't wipe the rare smile away as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "You should feel very lucky, Mackenzie. I've come to hate breathers as of late."

"You've always hated humans." She pointed out, trying to pull herself together. She couldn't hide, however, the relief that flooded out of her. She had been so worried. She had feared that he was just going to turn her away again, that all hope would be lost, that she would yet again, be alone and abandoned.

But Eric, much like he had when she was only seven, had surprised her.

Maybe he always would come back for her.

"Good point." He snickered before letting his hands drop back down to his side and took a step back. The mask he had perfected over the years returned to his face as he remembered the time and the annoyed progeny he had waiting at the bar. "I have to go."

For a moment, Mackenzie froze, wondering if her relief had been for no reason. Eric, noticing this, nodded at the house.

"Go get settled, Mackenzie. I'll try and get away as soon as I can."

Her shoulders slumped forward, the smile he had missed spreading across her lips. "Thank you."

"There will be rules though. We'll talk about it later. Now go." He motioned her towards the house before he slipped his car keys from his pocket. "I better go before Pam rips a human apart for just looking at her wrong. Wouldn't be the first time."

Mackenzie wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel disgusted. Eric smirked at her reaction, ruffling her hair before moving towards the garage.

"Try and get some rest, you look…tired." It wasn't the right word to describe how she looked. She looked like death. Eric just wasn't sure why.

"It's been a long day." Mackenzie covered.

Eric simply nodded, twirling his keys around his fingers. "The kitchen is more or less empty, did you want me to pick you something up on my way home?"

"Oh, um…" her hand went to her stomach, her nose scrunching up. "I'll be okay."

Taking in her too skinny form, Eric noted to himself to have Pam pick her something up.

"I'll be home soon." He assured her.

Mackenzie nodded as she grasped onto her suitcases and slowly rolled them towards the porch. Eric frowned as he eyed her while pressing open the garage door. She looked as if she was forcing herself forward, like if it wasn't for her sheer will, that she would topple over and just break before his very eyes.

Eric made himself a promise to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his Mackenzie. And sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Colour me impressed." Pam smirked, her hands planted on her hips as she took in the sight before her. Shaking her head, she shot her maker a wider smirk. "She certainly surprised us, now didn't she?"

"I thought I was seeing things when I left tonight and found her outside." Eric admitted, walking across the Library to where Mackenzie had, as she always tended to do, fallen asleep in her usual corner chair with a book in her hands. He brushed a few stray stands out of her face before lifting her with ease. He did frown, however, when he realized just how light she was. She barely weighed a thing for an eighteen year old girl.

"Can't believe she just showed up." Pam commented. "Then again, she has spent far too much time around us."

"If I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to play games with me. I was set to send her back to New York." Eric carried Mackenzie out of the Library and up the stairs to her room.

Pam followed close behind, doing her best to try and conceal the smile threatening to grace her lips. "Her family has moved on from Louisiana, Eric. They have for a while now. I don't see why you didn't go there yourself to get her."

"I couldn't risk it." Eric shook his head, gazing down at the sleeping girl in his arms. No matter how old she got, she would always be so tiny to him, so much like the little girl that ran around these halls not long ago. "I couldn't lose her because I was selfish."

"It's not selfish to want your daughter in the same state as you." Pam pointed out.

"She's not my…" Eric trailed off, sighing as he pushed open the door to Mackenzie's bedroom. It wasn't the first time the room had been opened. Once in awhile, he found himself drawn to the room, just seeking out her scent, to ensure himself that the past fourteen years hadn't just been one long, drawn out dream.

"Believe what you want, Eric." Pam rolled her eyes. After fourteen years of raising her, Mackenzie was his, theirs. Eric could try his hardest to deny it, but she was his daughter in every possible way except blood.

"Are you sure Chow can close up?" Eric tried to change the subject as he set Mackenzie down on her bed. He pushed down the bed sheets before lifting them over her sleeping form. He halted, however, the moment he noticed the hem of her shirt begin to ride up. Frowning, he peered closer and was alarmed to find a large bruise forming on her hip.

Pam waved his question off. "Chow's a big boy. It's about time he learned to do something useful. Longshadow may have stolen from us, but at least he did his share."

Eric wasn't paying her any attention however, as he gently lifted the bottom of Mackenzie's shirt just enough to realize the forming bruise was only one of many.

"Are you even listening to me?" Pam huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "What are you even doing, Eric?"

"Come here." He ordered, stepping back as he motioned towards Mackenzie. "Look at this."

Pam, intrigued, crossed the room and peeked over Eric's shoulder at Mackenzie's bare side. Only it wasn't bare. Black and purple bruises littered her hip and side, and she could even spy some inching across her abdomen and back.

"What the…" Pam moved closer, shooing Eric away as she got a better look. Lifting the girl's shirt some more, she was shocked to find more bruises. "What the hell?"

"Who did this to her?" Eric growled, the anger boiling inside of him at the prospect of anyone laying their hand on Mackenzie. He would seek them out and rip them apart, limb-by-limb, until he was satisfied.

"You don't know if anyone did this to her." Pam pointed out as she set Mackenzie's shirt back in place, placing the sheets over her as she stepped back. She gazed over her shoulder at her maker, and wasn't surprised in the least to find his fangs extended, looking ready to attack. "Oh calm down, Eric. We don't know anything. The bruises could be from anything."

"Like?" he challenged her. "Look at her Pam. Tell me something isn't wrong. I dare you."

Pam sighed but glanced back down at Mackenzie. Eric had a point. She was far too thin, looking on the verge of starved, and she was paler than even a vampire. She looked like the epitome of death.

"So something might be wrong." Pam shrugged, trying not to make a big ordeal out of it. Though it was all an act. Inside, Pam was trying to ever recall a time when Mackenzie attempted to call and sounded off. Maybe she could have prevented something like this from happening. "She could just be sick, Eric."

"Explain the bruises."

"There's a million reasons why she could have the bruises." Pam turned towards her maker. "Don't make a big deal out of it just yet Eric. You can't go tearing apart New York jut because of a few bruises. That won't exactly do well for the mainstreaming movement."

"I don't give a fuck about mainstreaming." Eric hissed with narrowed eyes. "I just want to kill the fucker who did this."

"Always such a fucking Viking." Pam shook her head. "Just let her tell you what happened."

"I'll wake her up right now and…"

"No." Pam pressed a hand to his chest. "From the looks of it, she needs the rest. Just let her sleep. When she wants to tell us, she will."

"She'll tell us now. Even if I have to glamour her."

"We both know that you won't."

Eric glared down at her, but knew she was right. It killed him, however, to just let the matter go. He knew earlier that something wasn't right, and now that he had discovered the bruises, it just didn't sit well with him. He needed to know what was wrong with her. Had someone hurt her? Or was Pam right, was there more to it than what met the eye?

He didn't need to wake the girl though, as she began to shift on her own, her eyelids beginning to flutter.

"Well now look what you've done." Pam sighed. "She should be sleeping, Eric."

"Just go back to the bar and make sure Chow doesn't screw up." Eric dismissed her, taking a step towards the bed.

"Eric, don't make things worse. We just got her back." She warned.

"As your maker I command you."

Grunting, Pam had no other choice but to leave.

Hearing the front door close, Eric gently sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Mackenzie slowly woke. He should have just left; he should have just let her sleep. But he had seen the bruises; he had seen her sickly appearance. He couldn't just drop it. He needed to know. If someone had hurt her, he would track them down and kill them. And if it were something else, well he would fix that too.

"Eric?" she mumbled tiredly, her eyes slowly opening.

"I couldn't get away as early as I would have liked, but I brought you home something to eat." He tried to hide the real reason he had woken her up.

She frowned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline when she realized she was lying in her bed. "How did I get here?"

"I found you sleeping in the library." Eric shrugged. "You really should stop doing that."

"Never intend to." Her nose scrunched up as her back started to ache more than usual. She had learned a few months ago that she couldn't sleep anywhere but in a certain position in bed or else her body would ache and her stomach would churn.

"Are you hungry?" he thought of the disgusting bag of food he and Pam had stopped off for before coming home. The smell of it was repulsing, but Mackenzie looked like she needed as much greasy food as possible.

"Not really." She shook her head. Despite only the water and bottle of juice she had today, her stomach was already working against her. Part of her hoped Eric would leave so he wouldn't be there if she had to rush into the bathroom.

Eric frowned. "You should eat something. I doubt the airport had anything edible."

"I'm not hungry." Mackenzie assured. "I'm just tired."

"Mackenzie…" her started, before halting as she shifted and curled up on the bed facing him. She looked like an angel when she slept. She wasn't a monster, she wasn't a frustrating burden. She was just a gem, one that he had fought so hard to protect these last fourteen years. And now, from the looks of his surrogate daughter, something was fighting against him and harming her.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Eric sighed, not having the heart to keep her up. He never should have woken her up in the first place. "Go back to sleep, Mackenzie."

She just nodded, drifting off into a peaceful slumber as Eric continued to watch her. He was glad when she was finally asleep as he leaned over, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I won't let anyone, or anything hurt you, Mackenzie." Her murmured, brushing his lips across her forehead. "Whatever it is, we shall battle it together."

* * *

**A/N:** Have I mentioned lately that I'm a liar? I just had too much inspiration that I couldn't stop even though I still have to pack before tomorrow morning. There might be another chapter or two, as after I get settled tomorrow, I'll have till Wednesday mostly free. and then, maybe I'll be too busy to write lol, who knows haha


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

"I'm glad to find you're not gallivanting around town." Eric mused as he came walking into the living room just after the sun had set.

Mackenzie gazed up at the vampire and offered a small smile. "What were you expecting? Some rebel wild child?"

"Well it has been nearly four years." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Mackenzie flipped to the next page in her book. Nothing ever changed, Eric thought to himself. She may have aged, she may look deathly sick and have bruises littering her body, but nothing would ever stray Mackenzie from her love of books.

"Speaking of which, we do need to cover some ground rules." Eric's smirk faltered as he crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite of her.

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from her book. "I know your rules, Eric."

"Things are a bit different now."

Sighing, Mackenzie set her book aside as she turned her attention towards the vampire. From how she sat, Eric was able to see just how skinny Mackenzie had gotten. It was taking all of his will not to demand answers from her. But Pam was right; she needed to come to them. Even if it killed him to wait.

In the meantime, however, Eric had planned on doing a little digging. If there was someone in New York with the audacity to lay a hand on his Mackenzie, then he would find out about it.

"Well…"

Eric shook his head as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you leave this house at all."

"But it is up to you." Mackenzie pointed out.

"But, I understand that you're eighteen now and I can't keep you locked up in the house all the time." It had taken a long discussion with Pam to come to this decision. He really would have been happy to just keep her in the house and completely out of sight while she was here. But Pam reminded him that she was a young adult now, and not having even a hint of freedom wouldn't be fair. He wasn't in the business of being fair. But as he wanted the truth from Mackenzie concerning the bruises, maybe making her happy was the way to go.

Not that _he_ was happy about it.

"I do, however, ask that you are home before dark. I may not be able to stop the dangers during the day, but I can certainly shield you from them at night." Eric sent her a pointed look. "I suppose we could make…arrangements if you do require to go out after dark without Pam or I with you."

"Okay."

"Now I don't want to hear you complaining Mackenzie. I'm being nice here, and you know very well I'm never nice. But you're an adult now and…" realization dawned and Eric's rant halted immediately. "Did you just say okay?"

Mackenzie smiled in amusement. "Yes."

Eric narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He had never gotten her to agree to anything so quickly before. "What are you planning?"

Mackenzie snorted. "I just said I _wasn't_ a wild child." She shook her head and picked her book back up. "I accept your rules, is that so hard to believe?"

"You've always fought me so tooth and nail over _everything_." He still wasn't sure he believed her. Something had changed about her since he had first sent her off to school. And whatever it was, it had led to those bruises. He was worried she would get caught up in whatever she had there, here.

"I'm not playing you, if that's what you're saying. I get the rules. I understand the rules. You really have nothing to worry about Eric." Mackenzie assured him. She didn't exactly have the strength or will to fight Eric or battle the creepy crawlies lurking in the shadows. She had barely walked around campus after dark while away at school unless she had at least Cassie or other schoolmates with her. She wasn't stupid. He and Pam had practically beaten the reality of vampires and their true natures into her head.

"Fine, but if you…"

"Jesus, Eric!" she let out a puff of air in annoyance. "I'm not going to sneak out to some raging party and get drunk and high! So stop worrying!"

Eric frowned. "Well _now_ you have me worried."

"Oh my god." Mackenzie grunted, catching Eric's gaze. "You raised me right, Eric. I'm not some stupid bimbo who has absolutely no common sense."

_You raised me right._

Eric had to fight away the smile at that comment.

"I'll be home before dark, though I doubt I'll leave much anyways." She shrugged, lifting her book. "There's still a corner in the library I haven't read yet."

"Careful, Mackenzie, or soon you'll have read every book in existence." He rolled his eyes, but let himself relax. He knew in his gut that Mackenzie was a good kid.

"I figure I'm close."

He snickered before reaching into his pocket and protruding a key ring. "One other thing."

Mackenzie's nose scrunched up, staring down at her book longingly before glancing back up at him. Her head tilted to the side in curiosity as she caught sight of the key. "What's that?"

He jingled the key before tossing it to her. "That, Mackenzie, is a key."

"Well obviously." She stared at the key in her hand, trying to place what it could open. "But what's it for?"

"Your new car."

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes growing wide as she stared at him as if he had two heads. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me." His smirk returned at her reaction.

"My new car? You bought me a car?" she couldn't believe he, Eric friggin Northman, had bought her a car! This from a man who had made it seem for years that he hadn't given a crap about her. If he really didn't care about her, if he really didn't want her here, he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, would he?

"You're eighteen now." Eric shrugged. "You'll need a way to get around _during the day_. I assume you can drive, correct?"

Mackenzie nodded, flabbergasted that he had done this for her. "There was a class at school and Cassie's mom took Cas and I to take the test."

"Just try not to put a dent in it." He advised. "It was expensive."

Her eyes shone. "You really bought me a car?"

"No, I'm giving you a key to nowhere." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mackenzie, I bought you a car. It's sitting in the garage as we speak, as long as my day man brought it as I discussed."

He expected her to jump off the couch and dash outside to play with her new toy. But instead, and to his concern, she slowly rose off the couch, having to steady herself once standing. He watched her closely as she moved, noticing the small winces emitting from the girl. Her hand moved to her stomach for only a brief minute before it quickly fell back to her side, almost as if she didn't want him to know something was wrong.

And Eric didn't like that at all.

He wanted to question her. He wanted to demand that she tell him what was wrong. He couldn't take just watching her like this. It was hard to watch. But he knew if he pushed her for information the wrong way, he would lose his chance to know for certain what was wrong.

He just wasn't sure how patient he could be.

* * *

"Do I even want to ask why you're here?"

Eric smirked as his orbs zeroed in on the blonde waitress. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips, her lips forming a thin line in disapproval. As he sniffed the air, the sweet scent he remembered filled his nose, causing him to lick his lips. He would love nothing more than to taste Sookie Stackhouse once and for all.

"Eric?" Sookie pulled him out of his thoughts, wary of the hungry look in his eyes. She eyed the booths, but frowned when she realized Bill wasn't there yet. In fact, Merlotte's was nearly dead, which was a surprise for the time of night it was. Even Arlene had taken off early to spend the evening with her kids, while Sam was tucked away in the back working on the books. Lafayette was locked away in the kitchen, music blaring as he concocted next week's special, and Tara had called in sick for tonight's bartending shift.

In essence, she was completely alone with Eric Northman.

How fucked she was just didn't seem to cover it.

"What do you want?" Sookie sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. She might not have known Eric for long, but she knew him well enough to know this wasn't just a casual meeting. He had come all the way here to Merlotte's for a reason. She just hoped this time, it wouldn't end up in another near death situation.

She was really getting tired of those.

"I'm in need of your assistance." Eric answered vaguely, stepping further into Merlotte's with a scrutinizing glare. Merlotte's was a disgusting little bar that he felt dirty just stepping into. He'd have to shower and redress before taking his usual spot on his throne at Fangtasia. Or else Pam would never let him hear the end of it.

"What for this time?" Sookie narrowed her eyes. She really didn't like where this was going.

"I need information." Eric turned back towards her. "Concerning a human."

"Okay?" she raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just glamour them? I still don't know why you didn't glamour Ginger into telling you about Longshadow."

"Longshadow had already glamoured her, you know that." Eric shrugged. "And I…I cannot glamour her."

"So it's a her then?" Sookie tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms. She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. Not that she liked Eric in any way, or cared about his doings. But there was something about this arrogant ass that caused her curiosity to spike in a way that Bill never did. "Is she like me? Is that why you can't glamour her?"

Eric grit his teeth. He didn't want to get into details. He couldn't. For one, he didn't need humans or vampires to think of him as anything less than the ruthless ruler that he was. They didn't need to know his heart melted for only one individual, and they certainly didn't need to know it was for a human child. But it was also Mackenzie's safety that caused his secrecy. Now more than ever they needed to beware Mackenzie's family. He had kept close tabs on them since they had moved to Dallas to help start the Fellowship of the Sun with the Newlin family. Now with the growth of the anti-church group, Mackenzie was in far greater danger than she ever was before. He couldn't let anyone know she was here, or that she was even alive.

"She's no one of importance." Eric lied. "I'll pay you of course for your services."

"Well I would hope so. And you never answered my question. Why can't you glamour her?" Sookie pressed.

"It doesn't concern you."

"If you want me to work for you, then yeah, it does concern me." Sookie stood her ground. She was tired of being used by not only vampires, but people in general for the curse she had been born with. Just because she was able to hear people's thoughts, didn't mean she wanted to.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "I cannot glamour her because I made a promise that I would not."

"A promise to who?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Stackhouse." He was tired of these games. "You _will_ assist me, even if I must go through your pathetic _boyfriend_."

"Just because you're Bill's sheriff, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do."

Eric strode forward, closing the gap between them. Sookie gulped as her neck craned up to keep their eyes locked, though by the lustful gaze, she wasn't so sure she wanted to stare into those endless blue pits.

"You will do exactly as I tell you to, Miss Stackhouse." Sookie's back was pressed against the bar as his body ever so slightly brushed against hers. He leaned downward until his nose ran along the curve of her bare neck, struggling with his own desires, his own hunger, not to sneak a taste right then and there. She smelt so _fucking good_.

"You can't bully me." Her voice wavered however, and he knew she would do anything that he asked. He just wasn't sure whether she was intimidated, or aroused. He could smell both fear and something else in the air. That something coming from her lower region.

Smirking, Eric straightened, taking a step back. "I don't need to. You've already decided to assist me."

She didn't say otherwise, choosing to remain silent as she looked away from him, a pink blush flushing her cheeks.

"Good then, glad we sorted that out." He adjusted his leather jacket, turning to leave.

"I'm not going to Fangtasia." Sookie quickly blurted out before Eric could leave. She shuddered as she remembered the last time she had been there. Being covered in Long Shadow's blood and guts wasn't exactly a memory she enjoyed having.

Eric stopped in the doorway, thinking for a moment before gazing at the blonde telepath over his shoulder. "No, I believe it would be best to do this here."

"When?" Sookie wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a chill in the air despite the fact that it was summer in Louisiana. "And what about this girl do you even want to know? It's not like I can read your thoughts, Eric; you need to give me something to go on."

Eric sighed, but knew she was correct. She would never know what to search for if he didn't give her an idea. "I need to know what she's hiding from me."

"If she's smart, probably everything." Sookie muttered to herself while shaking her head.

"I need to know what's wrong with her." Eric explained further. "I need to know why she's…you'll understand in two nights."

Sookie cursed the fact that Eric somehow knew her work schedule. She was hoping she could just avoid him and hope he would leave her alone. But Eric Northman knew everything about everyone. And unfortunately, he seemed to have taken an interest in her.

"Oh and don't bring Bill. We wouldn't want William to spoil all the fun, now would we?" Eric sent Sookie one last smirk before suddenly, he was gone.

Sookie glared at the swinging door. While she hated Eric with every fiber in her being, she couldn't help but be intrigued as to who this girl was and why Eric wanted to know what she was hiding from him. Who was she? And what was she doing around Eric, anyways? She had to be important, despite what Eric insisted, or else he wouldn't be going to such lengths to know what was wrong with her.

What Sookie really couldn't understand, however, was why she felt a twinge of jealousy towards this mystery woman.

"Fucking vampires."

* * *

"Why are we going out to dinner?" Mackenzie stood in the front hallway a few nights later with her arm crossed and her eyebrows raised. "Last time I checked, you're vampires; you don't actually eat."

"We eat people." Pam smirked widely, winking at the blonde teen.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Yeah, thanks for that visual."

"No problem, kiddo." Pam snickered before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"But seriously, why are we going out?" all Mackenzie wanted to do was stay curled up in her bed and finish her novel. All while trying not to vomit every five minutes. Not that she had very much left in her stomach. She had woken up, thinking it would be a good day, wolfing down a hearty breakfast, only to empty her stomach an hour later. And it hadn't stopped. At one point, she had just set up camp in the bathroom, knowing the moment she got comfortable elsewhere, she would just be right back in there. It was getting exhausting.

"Because we are." Eric answered, walking towards them down the hallway from his office. "Stop asking so many questions."

"No." she stood her ground stubbornly. She couldn't understand why tonight of all nights Eric was insisting on some grand family dinner. Not that it was so grand, considering they were going to Merlotte's. She had looked the place up on the internet and was surprised Eric would be caught dead in a small town redneck bar like that. "I'm not even hungry; I don't want to go."

"Well you're going, end of story." Eric frowned as he eyed her closely. She still looked as sickly as she had the other day. She looked like death was creeping up on her, and he didn't like it one bit. He had tried, nonchalantly, to try and get her to tell him what was wrong, but she had become an expert at avoiding his questions. "Are you wearing that? It's Louisiana; you're going to bake."

Mackenzie shrugged, tugging at her zip up sweater's sleeves. She was careful not to let any of her bruises show. She didn't want him or Pam to get suspicious. She should have just told them, she knew that. But she was scared. Not only because she wasn't sure whether they would even care or not, but because the moment she admitted that she had cancer, that she was dying, then it would become all too real.

"I'm fine like this."

Eric and Pam shared a worried look before Eric sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Hurry up, I told Sookie we'd be there by 9."

"Who's Sookie?" Mackenzie tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing.

"Just a friend. Are we finished with the questions?"

"I'm not going." Mackenzie shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You've barely eaten a thing since you've come home." Eric frowned. "You need to eat, Mackenzie."

"I have been."

"No you haven't. I may be a vampire, but I'm not blind." He scowled. "We're going, Mackenzie. Don't make me drag you to the car, because I will."

She just stood there, daring to stare him right in the eye as if challenging him. She may not be his by blood, but she had taken on one too many of his personality traits. She was too stubborn, too clever for her own good. Any normal girl would be overjoyed to spend time with her family after not seeing them for years. But not Mackenzie. She knew something was up, he could smell her suspicions.

"I'm not going to tell you again." He tried to intimidate her, moving to stand in front of her, towering over her small, frail form that looked as if it were going to break right before his eyes.

But no matter how sick Mackenzie felt, no matter how weak the bones in her body were, she stood there, not backing down.

Eric was impressed, but that didn't mean he was about to lose to an eighteen-year-old child. Eric Northman didn't fucking lose.

Without warning, he just simply swept Mackenzie off of her feet and over his shoulder. She let out a squeal, her arms and legs flailing as she tried to squirm out of his grasps. He tried to ignore how light and bony she was as he carried her out of the house and over to the car.

"Let me down you ass!" She screeched.

"I asked you nicely; you should have listened."

"I hate you!"

"Aw, I love you too sweetheart." He mocked, yanking open the back door to his more conservative mustang, setting her down in the back seat as gently as possible. She was so fragile looking he was afraid to hurt her.

Mackenzie just glared daggers at him as he smirked down at her before slamming the door shut. She let out a scream of frustration, kicking at the front seat angrily.

"If you ruin the interior, you'll be grounded until you're 70." Eric warned as he and Pam climbed into the car.

"You're an asshole." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the back of his head, wishing she could just set the vampire on fire.

Eric however, just smirked at the girl through the rear view mirror. "Better buckle up, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me sweetheart!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Smile, Mackenzie, or your face will stay like that."

Mackenzie glared across the booth at Eric, her lips pursed, her arms crossed over chest.

"I'm not going to apologize." Eric rolled his eyes. "You were behaving like a child."

"And you're behaving like an asshole." She shot back, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Eric's frown deepened. "I'm not liking you're attitude tonight, Mackenzie."

"Then maybe you should have left me at home." She countered.

"Alright you two, enough." Pam sent them both pointed looks. "Lets just get through this quickly and painlessly, alright?"

"I don't even want to be here." Mackenzie shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I just want to go home."

"Well we're here, so just sit there and shut up." Eric hissed, his fangs threatening to expose as he leaned forward, glaring across the table at the teen. "I'll take your car away if you keep behaving like a spoiled little brat."

"I never asked for the car in the first place." She pointed out. "Actually, I never ask for anything. You just keep giving me stuff I don't want. Like a stupid boarding school across the country."

"Lets not get into _that_ tonight." Pam sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she watched the two bicker like little children. The last few days with Mackenzie being around had gone better than any of them could have expected, minus Eric's increasing concern and paranoia. The two had been civil and polite, and even friendly. But tonight, it was like someone had just flicked the switch and Mackenzie was a complete little monster. And Eric wasn't behaving much better.

"I sent you to the best damn school in the country, Mackenzie, a school you graduated from with honours." Eric reminded her.

"I'm surprised you even know that, considering you've pretty much ignored me for the past 4 years."

Eric was struggling to contain his anger. He was on edge enough as it was, worrying over what was wrong with her and what Sookie would discover tonight. He didn't need her attitude, an attitude he hadn't been expecting at all. She had been a complete angel, albeit a mysterious angel, since returning from school. And now, out of the blue, she was a terror. And he couldn't handle the sudden personality switch.

"Utter another word tonight and it might be your last." He growled lowly, his gums aching as his fangs urged to release.

Mackenzie grit her teeth but didn't retort, instead just sitting there as silently as could be. The two glared at one another for the longest time until, to Pam's relief, the bouncing telepath bounded over to their table.

"Well hello there!" Pam almost rolled her eyes at the fake grin plastered across Sookie's face. She could read the apprehension in the waitress's eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with today. But Pam doubted Eric would let them leave anytime soon, and Sookie must have realized as she finally wandered over after nearly twenty minutes of stalling. "What can I get y'all tonight?"

"Two true blood." Pam answered for Eric before sending Mackenzie a look. "Mackenzie?"

Sookie's gaze settled on the third blonde at the table. She was surprised to find the girl so young. Was this who Eric was talking about? The one he wanted her to discover all of her secrets? She barely looked like she was even out of high school. So what was she doing around Eric and Pam? Oh she would kill the two if they were feeding off of her or using her in any way. She was just a poor little kid!

"Mackenzie." Eric grunted, his eyes narrowing.

She just remained silent, barely even blinking as she looked Eric dead in the eye. Whoever she was, Sookie was impressed by her tenacity. Not even she dared to get on Eric's bad side, and here this girl was, challenging him.

"Order." He ordered, his hands curling into fists in his lap. "Now."

Pam rolled her eyes. "You told her not to say anything, Eric."

"Well now I'm changing my mind. Order."

"No."

"Would you like a minute?" Sookie was starting to feel uncomfortable. The tension was thick and nearly suffocating. She tried to get a good read on the girl, but the anger littering the air was overwhelming. She could barely even get her own thoughts straight.

"No." Eric didn't even blink. "Mackenzie. Order. Now."

"I don't want to."

"Eric…" Pam warned. She could feel a headache coming on, and she wasn't even sure as a vampire, if she could even get a headache. Tonight wasn't going how they had planned at all. They were supposed to be finding out what was wrong with Mackenzie, not to argue. All Eric was doing was wedging distance between he and Mackenzie, and that was the last thing Pam knew they needed.

"If you don't order, Mackenzie, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what." She challenged, not afraid one bit. Eric wouldn't dare hurt her; she knew that better than anyone. He may raise his voice, he may threaten her, but he would never lay a hand on her; that she knew for certain.

Sookie on the other hand, wasn't so sure. Her heart was racing as she eyed the two, worried about what would come of their arguing. She glanced nervously around them but was relieved to find the bar was hopping with business and no one was paying attention to the table at all. That however, didn't mean they wouldn't be the minute Eric lost all control and snapped.

"Maybe I'll just give y'all a few minutes." Sookie took a hesitant step back.

"Stay." Eric hissed, finally laying his orbs on the telepath. Sookie sucked in her breath at the dark glare in his eyes, her heart skipping a beat at the look. "Mackenzie, order."

"No."

"I said order!" He could no longer control himself. The fury had boiled over, his fangs extending with a loud click that sent the entire bar into a collective silence. A single gasp could be heard, emitting from Mackenzie's lips as her back straightened, her eyes growing as wide as saucers. Sookie too was wide eyed, worried for the girl who had sent Eric over the edge. She knew first hand Eric's anger.

"Oh fantastic." Pam muttered sarcastically. "What a fucking fantastic night this is turning out to be."

"Be quiet Pamela." Eric ordered before baring his fangs at Mackenzie. "Do as your told."

Mackenzie's voice was caught in her throat, her entire body stiffening. She couldn't look away from those razor sharp fangs. She knew in her heart Eric would never intentionally hurt her, but she knew his anger, his temper. When he lost control, very little was left in one piece. A small part of her could envision those fangs sinking into her neck and draining her dry. And while she knew her life was already coming to an end, and the thought of it ending quicker, a lot less painful than her fate was as it is, was appealing, dying at the hands on her father like guardian wasn't exactly the death she wished for.

"I said order." Eric's voice had lowered an octave and she knew better than to try and continue her attitude towards him.

Silently, she nodded obediently and bowed her head. Her hands were shaking as they grasped onto the menu. She tried to search for something suitable to order that the mere sight wouldn't send her running into the bathroom, but the tears blurred her vision. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, desperately trying not to let her tears fall.

"Our cheeseburgers are really good." Sookie offered, helping the girl out. She pitied the poor little thing. She looked frightened half to dead, noting the tears that had formed in her eyes. Sookie was impressed, though, that she was fighting not to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of Eric, and Sookie wanted to cheer her on. Eric was an ass, and she wanted nothing more than to slap that man for being a jerk.

Mackenzie still couldn't speak as she shakily nodded her head, letting the menu fall onto the table. Her hands fell into her lap and she started gripping her hands together in an attempt to keep from breaking down. She could feel her stomach beginning to churn as the stress of the evening took a toll on her body. She remembered her doctor's warning, that any stress, any at all, would only make things worse. Her body was exhausted enough as it was, her bones fragile and weak. She didn't need to make it any worse just because Eric had yelled at her like he had done a million times before.

Only this time felt different.

They had been so happy. They had actually been a family, for a little while anyways. She had expected the worse when she first came home. She expected to be thrown to the curb, to be unwanted, to be hated. But she hadn't been. Eric had welcomed her with open arms, and had even gone to the length of buying her a car. They had talked; they had just sat in the library together reading. Hell, they had even had a good laugh last night when he had come home to find her watching some ridiculous reality show.

But it had all come crashing down tonight. She didn't know why she was in such a rotten mood. Maybe it was her medication. Maybe it her exhaustion setting in. Maybe it was just all too much for her. When she was away at school, she had studying to focus on, and Cassie to distract her the rest of the time. She never had to just sit there and think about the cancer that was destroying her body. She never had to think about her impending fate. But now that was all there was to do. Every time she threw up, every morning she woke with new aches and pains, every night she lay away unable to sleep, that was all she could think about. And she was just tired of it all.

She wanted to fight so badly. She was willing to do anything not to die. But she just needed a minute to let her think that it's all just too hard. Because it was. She was eighteen and fighting for her life. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

And the last thing she needed was to go to some ridiculous diner that she knew at an ulterior motive. When had Eric _ever_ suggested a family dinner? And in public! Something was up, and she was petrified that he knew her secret, that he knew about the cancer. And that thought scared her.

"Oh put your fangs away already." Pam sighed. "She ordered, are you happy?"

Eric sent Pam a glare but let his fangs click back into place, leaning back in his seat and glaring dark down at the table. Sookie watched them all with a close eye before letting her gaze fall back on Mackenzie. The girl barely looked like she was holding it together.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked softly.

Mackenzie was surprised at the question, raising her gaze to meet Sookie's. It was like she had just realized she was there at all.

"Fine." She murmured, blinking a few times before bowing her head again. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Sookie almost was run down as Mackenzie darted out of the booth. The telepath nodded towards the bathrooms and watched the small girl maneuver around the tables and escape into the back. The moment she was out of sight, Sookie's expression hardened, her hands planting firmly on her hips as she glared disapprovingly down at Eric.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't start." Eric warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"You have no right to talk to people like that!" Sookie exclaimed in Mackenzie's defense. "You can't always get your way."

"I can." Eric's orbs caught Sookie's glaring gaze. "I would be careful what you say next, Miss Stackhouse. You wouldn't like me angry."

"I don't like you any sort of way." She grit her teeth before twisting on her heel. "You're an ass, I hope you know that."

Eric growled and Sookie didn't even hesitate. She stormed away from the table, but instead of putting the order in, she made her way towards the bathroom in search of the teen.

"Good job, Eric. Wonderful idea." Pam shook her head at her maker.

"Pamela…" he hissed.

"You _are_ an ass." Pam pursed her lips together. "Don't you even think about giving me that attitude, Eric. It might work on Mackenzie and Sookie, but it will _not_ work on me."

Slamming his fist down onto the table, those around them jumped and moved ever so slightly away. Eric ignored them all as he abruptly stood from the table and stalked out of Merlotte's, not even glancing behind him as he exited into the humid night. Pam was left alone at the table shaking her head, wandering when her maker would get it through his thick head. He was never going to get Mackenzie to trust him if he kept down this road. At this rate, if they ever did find out what was wrong with her, there was a good chance she would want nothing to do with them.

And it would be entirely his fault.

* * *

"Stop it. Stop crying." Mackenzie ordered herself.

She stood at the sink in the bathroom, staring at her dishevel appearance in the mirror. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to will the tears away. She hated this. She hated crying. That's all she seemed to be doing whenever she was here, in this place. Not even when she discovered the cancer had she cried. Part of that reason being that she was just too numb to cry, but still. She rarely would cry, at least not around anyone else. She would always be alone in her room, locked away from the world and all that around her. But she was far away from her bedroom, far away from her the sanctuary of her bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sookie popped her head into the bathroom, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the puffy eyed girl still trying so desperately not to cry. "Don't let Eric get to you. He's an ass."

Mackenzie sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "I'm fine."

"I don't really know y'all's…situation, but he's an ass to everyone, so don't take it personally." Sookie slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the paper towel dispenser and ripped off a few sheets before handing them to the teen with a small smile. "I don't think Eric learned manners."

"Manners aren't even a part of his vocabulary." Mackenzie snorted, accepting the paper towels.

"It really isn't." Sookie rolled her eyes. "He's too used to getting his own way."

"It's his way or the high way." Mackenzie agreed. "He's always been like that though."

"How long have you known him, if you don't mind me asking?" Sookie asked curiously. She still couldn't get over how young Mackenzie was. She was only a kid, a child. She couldn't have been much older than 18, maybe 20 at the oldest. Why was she hanging around Eric?

A look of uncertainty crossed Mackenzie's face as she glanced towards the door as if expecting Eric to burst right through it.

"He left." Sookie assured her. "Probably to go terrorize small children or something."

Mackenzie nodded, though she had to stifle a laugh. She wasn't sure who this Sookie was or how she knew Eric and Pam, but she certainly knew them to a T.

"I've known Eric and Pam for fourteen years now." Mackenzie wrapped her arms around herself as her stomach flopped around. She eyed the bathroom stalls through the reflection of the mirror, wondering if she was going to be needing one or not. Not that she had much left in her stomach anyways.

Sookie's eyes grew wide. "Fourteen years? But how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen!" the waitress gaped. What had Eric and Pam been doing with a…five-year-old girl! What the hell were those two up to? It would explain, however, why he was so interested in her finding out Mackenzie's secrets. "But you're so young! What are you doing around vampires?"

Mackenzie was feeling uncomfortable. Sookie was the first person outside of her dysfunctional family to know her relationship with Eric and Pam. They were an odd little family that Eric had tried so hard to keep a secret. She may not have completely understood in the past why, but she somewhat understood now. With vampires out in the open, there were enemies coming out of the woodwork left and right. Eric was just trying to protect them all. She could understand that. She could even understand why Eric had sent her away to school to protect her, at least to a degree.

What she couldn't understand, however, was why Eric had brought them here tonight.

"Are you alright?" Sookie's eyebrows furrowed.

Mackenzie blinked a handful of times before realizing she was swaying on the spot. She reached out and grasped onto the edge of the sink to steady herself, but she could still feel her legs turning into jelly.

"Mackenzie?" Sookie reached out to her, but before she could offer support, Mackenzie was dashing into the nearest bathroom stall and slamming the door shut. Sookie didn't even need to ask as the smell of vomit littered the small room.

Mackenzie groaned as the last of whatever was left in her stomach found its way into the toilet bowl. Once she knew she was finished for the time being, she sat with her back against the stall wall, her legs curled up to her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. The world was starting to spin around her. She could feel it without even having her eyes open.

Sookie took that moment to try and listen in on the girl. Knowing now that Eric had known this girl for nearly her entire life, she could understand why Eric was so worried about Mackenzie's appearance. She looked dreadful. Her skin was deathly pale, nearly translucent. She was thin to the bone, in the unhealthiest way possible. Sookie was surprised Mackenzie had even been able to stand on her own two feet for as long as she had. Something was definitely wrong with her, and Sookie had a sinking feeling what that was.

For the first time since meeting Eric, she actually felt sorry for him.

_I hate this._

_God just let me die already._

_Get it over with._

_I can't do this anymore._

Sookie stumbled as Mackenzie's thoughts were screamed loudly in her head. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she tried to make sense of what she had just heard.

_I tried so hard. _

_Fighting isn't doing a damn thing._

_I can't do this anymore._

_He doesn't even care. _

Sookie knew immediately Mackenzie meant Eric, and she pitied the girl for ever thinking Eric could care about anything other than himself. Then again, the look on Eric's face when he had asked for her help, there had been a twinge of sadness, of worry. Maybe there was a whole different side of Eric she didn't realize even existed. There must be if he had kept this girl around for the past fourteen years.

_Why did it have to be cancer?_

_Why couldn't it have just been the flu?_

_Why did it have to be this?_

_Why do I have to die?_

Sookie couldn't stop the gasp from sounding from her lips in shock. She had cancer. Mackenzie had cancer. Sookie knew the teen must have been sick, but cancer? And she was dying? She was only just a kid. She was so young. She still had so much of her life ahead of her, and it was being stripped away far too soon.

Hearing a groan and the flush of the toilet, Sookie had to force back her surprise. She couldn't let Mackenzie know what she had just listened to. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that liked her secrets being revealed. That was obvious in the fact that Eric had no clue what was wrong with her.

Eric.

Sookie didn't like him, not really. He was an egotistical asshole who only cared about himself, and maybe Pam. He didn't care who he hurt along the way, as long as he got exactly what he wanted. He would use anyone that he could, anyone that could give him the advantage, and that included herself. But Sookie would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel sorry for Eric. There had to be a reason Eric was going to such lengths to learn Mackenzie's secret. If it was anyone else, he would have just glamoured her. But he was refusing to do so. That must have meant he cared, more than Mackenzie thought he did.

And if that was the case, he was going to be destroyed to hear the reason Mackenzie has been so secretive.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, however, as the stall door slowly creaked open. "How are you feeling?"

Mackenzie just stared at her as if she had two heads. She didn't want to be rude, but she really wanted to just tell the blonde haired waitress to mind her own business. She was kind enough, but she was starting to get suspicious. She was asking too many questions. Was this why Eric had brought them here? So a nosy waitress could learn her life story? Well that wasn't about to happen. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed, not make small talk.

"I'm fine." Mackenzie murmured, letting her thin blonde hair fall into her face as she clutched onto the door of the stall and attempted to step out. Her legs were shaky, however, and her lungs felt on fire with every step she took. She leaned heavily on the door, her eyes closing as she tried to keep herself upright. She was feeling tired all of a sudden, so very very tired.

"Mackenzie?" Sookie knew something wasn't right. She looked even paler since dashing into the stall, if that was at all possible. There was no colour in her face, and her eyes looked glassed over before she had closed them. "Maybe I should go get Eric or Pam…"

"No!" Mackenzie's eyes snapped open, a look of horror on her face. "Please don't."

"But you're…" Sookie had to stop herself before she slipped up. "You don't look fine to me."

"Well I am." Mackenzie insisted, clenching her jaw as she mustered all the strength that she could to try and step out of the stall on her own. She only made it a single step before the world started to spin around her. Mackenzie lost her balance, black dots beginning to invade her vision as the floor came up to meet her falling form without even realizing it. She tried so hard to brace herself, to pull herself back up, but she couldn't even move. She was frozen to the spot as darkness consumed her.

The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was hearing Sookie scream from above her.

"Eric!"

* * *

**A/N:** well hello there! I'm not dead or lying in the ditch drunk (yet anyways). I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago but school has been so hectic that I completely forgot about it until now. I have the next coming hopefully in the next few days. I don't have too too much going on leading into the weekend, so we'll see. thanks to everyone who is still on board and reading this! you are all amazing, have I said that lately? well you are.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

He wanted to strangle that stupid little girl. He wanted to wrap his hands around her shoulders and shake her until some sense was knocked back into that brain of hers. What the hell was wrong with Mackenzie? Why wouldn't she just tell him damn it! He didn't want to get angry, he didn't want to lose his temper and scream, but he no longer had control of his patience. He needed to know what was wrong with her, and he needed to know now.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Eric growled grumpily as he glared across the parking lot of Merlotte's. He hadn't travelled far after storming out of the bar, and instead had just ripped apart several trees before finding himself leaning against his car with his lips forming a thin line. He had tried being patient. He had tried letting her come to him, but none of it seemed to be working. Mackenzie was still being secretive, and he wasn't any closer to finding out what was wrong with her.

And he knew something was wrong.

She wouldn't have bruises littering her body for no reason if nothing was wrong. She wouldn't look like death itself if nothing was wrong. There was something, and he just couldn't figure out what. It was frustrating him to no end. Why wouldn't she just tell him? Didn't she trust him? After fourteen years, did she still think that he didn't care? That she was just his charge? Was this punishment for sending her away?

"God damn it, Mackenzie." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. All he wanted was to help her. He may have been going about it the wrong way by bringing her here, by having Sookie use her gifts to determine what Mackenzie was keeping from him, but it was his last resort. It was either this, or glamouring her, and he had promised himself too many years ago that he would never do such a thing. Even if he desperately wanted to.

"Eric!"

His head suddenly snapped up at the cry of his name. His frown deepened as he straightened, taking a look around before flashing inside of the bar. His orbs darted around the bar, searching for the source of the cry, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Until Sookie came bursting out of the bathroom as pale as a ghost.

"Eric!" her eyes were wide, tears forming in her eyes as she hurried around the tables until she reached him. Pam, who had been watching with narrowed eyes, reached Eric before even Sookie did. "Eric you have to come quick."

"What?" he cringed at how harsh he sounded. Sookie never even noticed, however, as she just grabbed his arm and started tugging him.

"It's Mackenzie."

Those two simple words were all that he needed. There wasn't even a moment of hesitance as Eric peeled his arm out of Sookie's grasps and ran at full vampire speed into the bathroom. He had smelt the blood before even ripping the door off its hinges. It was a foul smell, the smell of rotting flesh, the smell of death. It filled his nostrils with disdain, and nearly pulled him to a stop in the doorway. He shook his head, however, and shot into the room and to Mackenzie's side.

"Mackenzie?" his hand flew to her cheek, hissing at how cold she was. It was like there wasn't even a hint of warmth left in her body. "Mackenzie can you hear me?"

There was no response as Mackenzie just laid there lifelessly. Eric started to panic as he tried to shake her awake. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening.

"Wake up, Mackenzie. You need to wake up now." He pleaded with her in the softest tone that had ever escaped his lips. "Please Mackenzie, wake up."

"Eric…" Pam was frozen in the doorway, gaping at the sight before her. The heart that had been dead for over a hundred years now twisted painfully. "Her heartbeat…it's weak."

"I know." His fingers were pressed to her pulse, as if willing her heartbeat to strengthen. "Come on, Mackenzie. Wake up for me, please."

"We should call 911." Sookie suggested. "We need to get her to the hospital."

Eric looked torn. If he took her to the hospital, the last fourteen years he had spent protecting her could be wiped away just like that. If word got out that Mackenzie was here, her family would come looking for her. And if anyone knew the Sheriff of area 5 had a…a daughter, well her life would forever be in jeopardy.

"Eric?" Sookie was looking between Eric and Mackenzie's unconscious form nervously. "You have to…"

"I know!" he snapped at her without lifting his attention off of Mackenzie. He could fix this in an instant. He could revive the teen with only a few drops of his blood. It would be so easy. And yet he knew the consequences if he did. No, it would only be a last resort. She was still breathing, Eric tried to rationalize. There was still time.

With that in mind, Eric lifted Mackenzie's lifeless form into his arms and stood in only a blink of an eye. Sookie had to shake her head in order to piece together what was happening. It was so strange to see Eric like this, to see his fear, to see the vampire actually panic. She knew the arrogant, cold hearted vampire well. This other side to him, however, it was startling.

"I'll call 911." Sookie offered, already digging into her apron to find her phone.

"Don't bother." Pam interjected, her icy cold orbs focused entirely on Mackenzie as Eric carried her towards the door. "He'll be faster."

It took a moment for Sookie to realize what Pam meant, and mentally slapped herself. Of course Eric would be faster. The nearest hospital was at least a good twenty minutes away. Even in an emergency, the ambulance may not get here in time.

"Eric." Sookie attempted to grab his attention as she shifted so Eric could make a quick exit. "Eric!"

"What!" he roared, his orbs blazing as he glared down at her. He didn't have time for this. He didn't have time for her. All that mattered was Mackenzie and her dwindling life. Nothing else.

"I know what's wrong with her." Sookie chewed on her bottom lip as she gazed over the girl. She still couldn't believe the eighteen year old was dying. How could someone so young be battling something so terrible as cancer? It almost didn't seem fair.

Then again, there was a lot in this world that didn't seem fair to Sookie.

Eric couldn't help but be pulled to a stop at her words. He tried to mask his curiosity and fear as his eyes bore right through hers. "What is it?"

"It's…" Sookie sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping forward. Despite her hatred for him, she couldn't fault the girl for his wrong doings. She hoped it wouldn't be too late to help her. "It's cancer. She's dying of cancer, Eric."

It felt like someone as driven a stake right through his heart. He wondered if this was how every parent felt when they were being told their child, their only daughter, was dying of cancer. He didn't want to believe Sookie. He didn't want to think that the bruises, the sickly complexion, meant that she was dying. But what else could it mean? He should have come to the conclusion sooner, he knew that. He had watched her over the last few days as she barely ate, as her frail body seemed to weaken. He knew something was wrong, something much worse than a disgruntled boyfriend.

He just hadn't wanted to admit whatever was wrong with her was fatal.

Pam's eyes widened as she nodded at Mackenzie's form. She had known it the moment she laid her eyes on the kid. There _had_ been so much more to those bruises than what met the eye. But now, that seemed like the last thing they needed to worry about. "Eric! Mackenzie…"

Eric's head snapped down, his own eyes growing wide as the unconscious girl started convulsing in his arms. He cursed in his native language before taking off out of the bathroom. He sped through the bar so fast, not a single patron even had time to blink an eye. One minute they were there, the next, they were gone. Pam just prayed they would make it to the hospital in time.

"Hang in there kiddo." She muttered under her breath as she shot Sookie one last glance before following quickly after her maker.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Pam scowled as she paced the length of the waiting room. Her eyes narrowed and she would shoot the nurses station dark looks every so often. "We've been waiting for two hours already. Where's the damn doctor?"

"I don't know." Eric answered numbly, his eyes focused on the ugly patterned carpet. His hands gripped one another so tightly, small wounds would form every few minutes before disappearing nearly immediately. He couldn't think straight. Days could have passed and he never would have known the distance. He felt numb, so far away from the rest of the hectic hospital.

Pam frowned as she stopped to take her maker in. He was a mess; she could see that with her own two eyes. He was worried sick, and rightfully so. Just after handing Mackenzie over to the doctors, her heart had stopped and she had to be revived. They had no idea if Mackenzie was even alive or not. All they could do was wait for answers.

"I'm going to tear all their faces off soon." Her hand's curled into fists as she tapped her foot impatiently. "This is ridiculous. Lets just glamour them all and get it over with already."

Eric just continued to sit there, acting as if he hadn't heard a single word that had come out of her mouth. Pam suspected that was true.

"She's going to be alright, Eric." Her expression softened as she came to stand directly in front of her maker, kneeling before him. "She'll pull through. She's a tough girl."

Eric raised his gaze to meet hers, his orbs glazed over. She spied bloody tears forming in the corners of his eyes, tears he was doing everything in his power not to shed.

"Hey," she raised her hand to cup his cheek, offering him a small forced smile. "She's the strongest human I know. She is a Northman, after all."

When he didn't respond, Pam sighed and rested a hand on his knee.

"She'll be fine, Eric."

He was struggling, she could see that. He was always struggling when it had to do with Mackenzie. He had been turned at a time where human emotions just weren't acceptable. His own maker had taught him that. But over the years, especially the last fourteen, that ice that had surrounded his heart had begun to crack. And he didn't know how to manage the new array of _feelings_. He didn't know how to handle the fear that crept inside of him, the worry that iced his veins. His heart clenched tighter with every passing minute. For the first time in over a millennium, he felt utterly helpless. And he didn't like that feeling at all.

"Should we call Godric?" Pam wondered as she situated herself in the chair beside him, frowning as she shifted in the uncomfortable plastic contraption. "He would want to know."

"Would he?" Eric grunted bitterly, his frown deepening.

Pam raised an eyebrow. Eric rarely was disrespectful towards the maker his idolized. But six years have passed since Godric had abandoned not only Mackenzie, but his own progeny. Pam didn't blame Eric one bit. If he ever thought about vanishing on her without even a goodbye, she would never forgive him.

Not unless he bought her a closet full of Louis Vuitton shoes, of course.

"Do you want me to call him?" She offered.

"No." Eric suddenly stood, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. "I will."

"Are you sure?"

He didn't respond, and instead, stormed towards the sliding exit doors. Pam sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair before standing as well. She was damn well going to get some answers, even if she had to torture someone.

* * *

Eric gazed down at his phone for a good ten minutes before punching in the familiar number and raising the phone up to his ear. He glared at any human that passed by him, hissing at anyone that even glanced in his direction. He wasn't in the mood for this. He wasn't in the mood for this damn call.

"Hello my son."

"Godric." Eric grunted, a fire rippling through him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He sounded so calm, like they talked every other week instead of once every few years.

"It's Mackenzie." Eric gripped tightly onto the phone, the plastic groaning as it threatened to crack.

Silence.

"She's in the hospital." Eric continued, his jaw clenching.

"I see."

He wanted to reach through the phone and slam his maker's face against the closest wall. Seven years of helping to raise Mackenzie, and this was Godric's response. How could he just not care? The bond Godric and Mackenzie had shared, it was one even Eric had been envious of. They had been everything to one another. He was the one she turned to, the one she ran to whenever she was upset, whenever she was hurt. It had never been him. Not once. It had always been Godric. Always. And this was how Godric was treating her? Like she was nothing but some silly human that meant nothing to him? Eric knew just how important Mackenzie was to Godric. He knew the turn for the worse his maker had taken over the last century, since they had originally parted ways when he had turned Pam. Godric had changed significantly, and he feared what would have happened to him had Mackenzie not popped into their life.

But she had.

And she had changed everything.

"She's sick, Godric." Eric tired to control his rage. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he forced his inner monster from unleashing.

"I see."

"She collapsed tonight." Eric tried desperately to push at the bond they shared, to try and understand what his maker was feeling. But Godric was pushing him back out.

"I see."

"If you say that one more time, Godric…" Eric growled, his fangs threatening to escape. "She's lying in a hospital bed dying, and all you can say is 'I see'?"

He waited. He waited for a reaction, for a response to ensure that his maker hadn't lost the compassion he had fought so hard to keep. But the silence spoke louder than anything Godric could have possibly said.

"She's dying, Godric. She's dying and you're sitting behind some stupid desk like the coward that you are." He didn't care that he was disrespecting his maker. He didn't care at all. This was so much more than that now. "You cared about her once. You loved her once. I want to believe that you still do, but…" he trailed off with a long sigh. "I need you father. I need you _here_."

"Eric…"

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She's dying and there's nothing that I can do. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this, Godric. You were supposed to help me. You were supposed to be here." Eric ran a hand down his tired face. "I need you now more than ever."

"I'm sorry."

"She has cancer." He glanced back at the hospital with a frown. "Apparently she's been hiding it from us. I don't know how long she's had it, but she's dying. Pam thought you should know."

When his maker remained silent, the hope Eric had that Godric would return to their lives in Mackenzie's lifetime began to vanish.

"She needs you right now, Godric. She needs someone that will hold her hand through this. I don't know how to be that person for her. You've always been there for her. It's you she wants, it always has been."

"I don't think that I can…"

"I don't know how much longer she has. I don't even know if she's going to make it through the night."

"I'm truly sorry, Eric. Please know that."

"Pam was so certain you would want to know." Eric's patience was starting to waver. He needed to end this conversation before he tore apart the nearest human. And there were far too many potential victims around him. "But I knew. I just knew you wouldn't. I don't know why, nor do I care. You and I…well we have an eternity to figure out why you've just given up. But she's dying, Godric. She's dying and the last thing she'll remembers is that you're not here. And I will never forgive you for that. I will hate you till the day we meet the true death for this."

He hung up before Godric could even apologize, before he could offer his support.

Eric didn't want to hear it. He didn't have time for it. He had a sick little girl waiting for him. He was all she had, and had been for too long now. He wasn't about to fuck this up. Not again.

* * *

"_Her heart failed twice, but we were able to stabilize her eventually…"_

"_Your daughter is very ill. The leukemia has spread rapidly in the last month alone…"_

"_I predict a few months at the most. But that will be entirely up to her. If she fights…"_

The Doctor's words kept circulating Eric's thoughts. He had hoped, prayed even, that Sookie had heard wrong, that Mackenzie didn't have cancer and wasn't dying. But the Doctor had provided evidence to Sookie's discovery. Mackenzie was very much dying.

At the sound of rustling, Eric raised his gaze to the shifting girl. They had only just been able to take the tube from her throat that had been helping her breathe. That was the only change in Mackenzie's status. They had predicted it could be a day or two until she woke, her body working harder than normal to function. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. He had seen that. He had witnessed it for days. And yet he still forced her to go to Merlotte's tonight. He berated her relentlessly. He single handily had put her in that bed.

"Daddy?"

It struck him right in the chest to hear that tiny little voice call out to him. She was still asleep, still lost in her dreams, and yet it was as if she knew he was there, just sitting with her. He wanted to reach out to her, to take her hand in his, to reassure her everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't. He didn't know how. This wasn't what he was good at. He could deceive hundreds, manipulate thousands, kill human after human. But comforting a sick, human girl that had been his for fourteen years now, that was the most difficult task he had ever been faced with. He'd rather rage war day after day than to do this. It was easier. He knew how to fight. He knew how to kill. It was all he had known even in his human life. But this, this was so new to him, so strange.

"It's nearly sunrise, Eric." Pam mused as she walked into the room, laying a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder. "I know you don't want to leave her side, but…"

"I know." Eric sighed, raising his gaze to meet hers. "We need to go."

Pam nodded as she stepped back, watching as Eric rose and leaned over Mackenzie's form. He brushed his lips across her forehead, pausing for a moment to caress her cheek. There was no denying the love he had for her.

"Come back to me, Mackenzie." He murmured. "I can't lose you just yet."

Sighing, Eric straightened, slipping his hands into his pockets as he led the way out of the room without a second glance.

"What are we going to do, Eric?" Pam wondered softly as they strode out of the hospital. "We can't just let her die."

"We'll think of something." Eric promised.

"We could always…"

"No." Eric suddenly snapped, knowing exactly where Pam was going. "That will never be an option."

"But if it's the only way…"

"I won't turn her into one of us, Pam. I won't do that to her." Eric refused. "I won't turn her into a monster."

"We might not have any other choice." She pointed out. "It's not exactly the worst thing in the world to be a vampire, Eric. I've never felt more alive."

"I don't want that for her." Eric shook his head, sending a short glance back at the hospital. "Not now, not ever."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The machines beeped softly in the dimly lit room as the nurses checked the status of the sleeping teen. Sympathetic glances would be shot to the frowning Eric as he sat at her bedside before they quickly scurried from the room whenever he would glare darkly at them. He didn't want their pity. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. All he wanted was for Mackenzie to wake up, for them all to go home and for this to be some sort of nightmare they would all wake up from.

But that was never going to be the case, and Eric knew it.

"She should wake up soon." One nurse commented before slipping out of the room.

Eric just grunted in response, not sure if he believed her.

But as if on cue, rustling sounded from the bed. Eric shifted in his chair, leaning forward as he inspected Mackenzie. Her eyelids were beginning to flutter as her fingers twitched ever so slightly. He was on his feet in seconds as he placed himself at her side, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Mackenzie?" He urged. "Can you hear me?"

A soft moan escaped her lips and he sighed in relief. He wasn't going to be losing her today at least.

"Shh, Mackenzie, it's all right." He soothed, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You're all right."

Her breathing changed as her hand moved ever so slowly up to her bandaged forehead. A groan sounded as her eyes fluttered open, only to be squeezed shut once again at the blinding light above her bed. Eric frowned as he flashed over to the light switch, dimming the light before returning to her side.

"You can open your eyes now." He encouraged, sitting on the very edge of her bed.

She did as she was told, almost earning a smile from Eric. The one time she listens to him, and it's in the hospital. Go figure.

"Eric?" her eyebrows furrowed as she blinked in order to focus her glazed orbs. "W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." He explained. "You collapsed in Merlotte's."

"Oh." She frowned as she tried to recall the last thing she could remember of that night. She could feel a headache coming on and rubbed her temple only to hiss in pain. That was right; she had fallen coming out of the stall and must have hit her head on the ground. "How long have I been out?"

"About 24 hours." He checked the time before focusing back on her.

She simply nodded as she attempted to push herself up into a sitting position, only to find her arms could barely hold her weight. She sighed and remained where she was until Eric lifted her until her back was against the sad, pathetically flat pillows.

"Thanks," she murmured, gazing down at her hands. Her frown deepened as she started fidgeting with the wires and tubes attached to her. She hated hospitals. She hated anything that reminded her that she was sick, that she was…

Oh no.

Her head suddenly snapped up to meet Eric's gaze. She knew immediately the one thing she dreaded, the one thing she feared, had occurred.

Eric knew.

He knew she was sick. He knew she was dying. She could see it in his eyes. She knew it was going to come out eventually. She knew it was only a matter of time. But like this? It had to happen like this? She may have begged her Doctor in New York not to contact her guardians, but the Doctors here would have told him in a heartbeat. It was what she had been afraid of if anything happened.

Now he knew.

"You know." She whispered, ducking her head as her tangled hair fell into her face. "They told you."

"They did." His voice had hardened. "We need to have a nice long chat, Mackenzie."

"Do we have to?"

"I think we do." He clasped a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze until her orbs met his. "You need to tell me why you never told me."

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. She knew this day would come, but she hadn't prepared herself for it. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to come up with a good enough excuse as to why she had kept something so huge from her own family?

"Mackenzie." His eyes began to narrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was…" her mouth was dry, her tongue licking her lips as her eyes darted around the room as if something would just pop out and help her. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"Were you ever going to tell us? Or were you just planning on it being a surprise at your funeral?" he questioned in a low tone. He wasn't happy. He wasn't happy with her at all.

"I…I…"

"I want an answer, Mackenzie." His grip tightened on her chin.

Her heart started to race, pumping harder than it already was as her palms started to sweat. Why hadn't she just told him? Why hadn't she just made it easier on them all and come clean? Why had she waited? This could have all been avoided. Eric wouldn't have demanded a family outing to Merlotte's for some suspicious reason, and the stress wouldn't have attacked her body as it had. They wouldn't be here, sitting in the hospital. She wouldn't be attached to the machines she despised, and she wouldn't have to stare into those disappointed orbs of her adopted father.

"Mackenzie…"

"I was scared." She blurted out, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, not wanting to show her weakness to Eric. But then again, she was lying in a hospital bed dying; crying was the least of her worries.

"Scared?" Eric frowned. "Scared of what?"

"Of…" she inhaled sharply. "Of you not wanting me."

His eyebrows furrowed. Was this really what she thought? Did she really think that just because she was sick, that he wouldn't want her anymore? "Do you really think that?"

She shrugged. "You haven't exactly wanted me my entire life."

"So you thought just because you were sick, that I would what exactly? Dump you on the side of the street?"

"Yes." She squeaked out. It sounded stupid to say it out loud. But she couldn't help her fears. Eric hadn't exactly wanted her over the years. He had just been stuck with her. Who was to say this wouldn't have been the last straw?

"Oh Mackenzie, Mackenzie, Mackenzie." Eric shook his head, letting go of her chin as he stood. He pushed his hand through his hair as he paced the length of the room. Did she really think that little of him? Did she really view him as a piece of scum? Had he really made her feel that unwelcome, that unloved? "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"You sent me away to school!" she defended. "You sent me away to some stupid school I never asked for and you never let me come home even once."

"That was for your own safety." He pointed out.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Safety from what? Do you even know how many vampires there were in New York?"

"But they didn't know that you were my…" he trailed off with a sigh. Maybe he should have just told her the true reason she had to be far far away from Louisiana, from the danger of her family. But that would only lead to the conversation of that devastating night fourteen years ago that he just wasn't ready to have.

He wasn't sure he ever would be.

"I call bullshit." Mackenzie crossed her arms, or attempted to before sighing and letting her arms fall back down to her lap. "You just wanted me out of your hair."

"You know absolutely nothing." Eric hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Why the hell would I have wanted that?"

"Because you've never wanted me! You tried to get rid of me before. You were just successful this time." She argued, glaring at the wall so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. She didn't want to see the truth.

Eric wanted to pull his hair out. His frustration was growing with every word that slipped from her mouth. Was this what she really believed? How much more did he have to do to prove that he cared? "Damn it, Mackenzie, haven't I proven it to you enough?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "You sent me away!"

"For your god damn protection!" he roared, his hands curling into tight fists.

"For some mysterious reason." She countered.

His jaw clenched. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying."

"Well you never listen to me…"

"Which is probably a good thing as everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." He growled. "How many times have I asked if everything was alright? How many times did I give you the opportunity to tell me that you were sick, that you were _dying_?"

"I told you I was scared."

"_I call bullshit_." He sneered.

Mackenzie bit down hard on her bottom lip. "I was!"

"And I was just protecting you!"

"From what!"

"I don't need to discuss this with you." Eric just glared at her. "You're the child, I'm the parent."

"Really? You're the parent?" she scoffed. "Since when?"

"Mackenzie…" he grunted in warning. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"And you think I am? I'm the one who's dying."

"Well maybe if you had told me six months ago, I could have helped you."

Mackenzie just shook her head. "There's nothing you could have done. There's nothing you can do. I'm dying."

"Not if I can help it." He suddenly twisted on his heel. If he stayed in this room one more minute, he was going to lose his temper. He had tried to muster all the patience possible, but she always seemed to infuriate him. All he wanted was for her to come clean, to tell him everything. But instead, she had to argue with him, insist that he didn't care. And maybe she was right; maybe he hadn't shown it in the past. But he was here now. He was trying. Didn't that matter for anything?

At least he hadn't abandoned her like Godric had.

It hit him in that moment as he was about to exit the room. Everything suddenly made perfect sense.

"You thought I would abandon you like Godric did." He slowly turned back towards her. "You thought I would just leave when things got tough, like he did."

She wouldn't look him in the eye and he knew he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Mackenzie," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know that isn't true. You know I wouldn't just leave you."

"Actually I don't know that." She murmured.

"Maybe I haven't exactly shown it in the past, but I've been here this entire time. I never once just left you."

"Technically…" she trailed off.

"I came back." He made sure to point out. He was never going to live it down that he had just shipped her off to Godric's when she was seven. But he had gone back to collect her. He had been there for her ever since. He might have sent her across the country, but if she only knew why, she would be more understanding.

"That doesn't mean you won't leave."

"But I wouldn't." he stepped forward, only to stop himself. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tug her into his arms. But he had never been the one to comfort her. He had never been the one to promise everything was going to be right. That had always been Godric's job.

But he wasn't here and he had made it perfectly clear he had no desire to be.

"Despite what you may believe, Mackenzie, I'm not leaving." He insisted with determination. "And neither will you."

"Don't get your hopes up." She muttered, gazing sadly down at her lap. "I'm dying, and there's nothing you can do to stop that."

"It's an interesting world we live in, Mackenzie. Anything is possible." He reeled around on heel. "And I'm not about to lose you."

She risked a glance up at him, eyeing her surrogate father as he stormed from the room. She was left feeling deflated. This was the last thing she wanted. This was everything she had feared would come true. All she had wanted was to die in peace, to curl up in her own bed and just live out the rest of her life without drama. But she wasn't exactly a lucky one.

She was dying, after all.

* * *

"It's been three nights." Pam mused as she stood in the doorway of Eric's office at Fangtasia. The pounding of the music drifted into the room, causing the Viking to frown and glare up at her. Pam rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her, moving around the desk until she was behind him. She wasn't surprised at all to find what he had been crouched over. "A book of spells? You're honestly digging that low?"

"I'm not going to let her die." There was a fierce determination in his orbs as he flipped through the pages of the worn journal he had stolen long ago from a wrench. It had meant nothing but serving as a trophy of one of his many triumphs. But now, now it could be a key.

"Do you really think there's going to be a spell in this wretched book that's going to help her?" Pam raised an eyebrow.

Eric ignored her and continued looking. He wasn't about to give up. Even if he had to search day and night for the next month or two, he wouldn't just let her die. He wasn't ready to accept that. Not now, not ever.

"I want to save her just as much as you do, but do you honestly think wasting your time doing this is going to help?" Pam sighed, leaning against the desk.

Eric sighed as he raised his gaze to meet hers. "I have to try something."

"Why don't we just give her our blood?" Pam suggested. "We don't even know if it will work or not. It could."

"You know the consequence of that." Eric reminded her.

"So one of us will be bonded to her forever." She shrugged. "She's a part of this family."

"I know that."

"You're willing to find a witch to cast some sketchy spell on your daughter, but you're not willing to give her your own blood that could cure her?"

Eric looked away.

"Or we could always just turn her and get it out of the way."

"No." he hissed. "You know how I feel about that."

"Well then give her your blood." She pursed her lips together, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stood and strutted towards the door. "Or I will."

"You won't." he warned.

"Then _do_ something!"

He just glared darkly at his progeny until she huffed and stormed from the office. Cringing as the door was slammed close, he sat back in his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew Pam was partly right. He wasn't going to find an answer in this book. But he wasn't sure what else to do. He had searched everywhere else. Modern medicine was useless, deeming her already dead. The healers he had contacted hadn't been anymore helpful. Witches were his last resort.

Unless he gave Mackenzie his blood.

He could. It would be so simple. He could give her his blood and it could possibly be all over, just like that. But he knew the consequences. He knew how opposed she would likely be to it. But he was also her…her father. He was supposed to do everything in his power to protect her. Perhaps this would be the only way.

"I wish you were here right now, Godric." He muttered to the empty room. "You would know what to do."

* * *

Mackenzie waited for hours curled up in her hospital bed, completely alone minus the nurses that would check on her vitals every so often. Most wouldn't even utter a word, the room silent except for the beeping for the machines she was hooked up to. It was starting to get to her. She wasn't used to it being so quiet, to being so lonely. Never in New York had she ever had a moment alone. Cassie never let her. Even when Mackenzie had requested time to herself, to just gather her thoughts or study without being watched like a hawk, her best friend always refused. And in a way, Mackenzie was grateful. Because she knew now that the silence was an absolute nightmare. She wanted someone, anyone to talk to.

Even if that talking was in the form of yelling.

Eric hadn't come to visit since that night. Now three days later, she was beginning to wonder if all of her fears had been correct; Eric no longer wanted her. Or maybe he never had and this was his perfect excuse to leave her, to abandon her like his maker had. She didn't want to think like that. She wanted to believe that he cared, that he was just taking time to process everything. But all the silence, it was starting to plant doubts; doubts that she was beginning to believe.

Eventually, when she was unable to take the deafening silence any longer, she carefully unhooked some of the wires attached to her arm and crawled out of bed. She had to steady herself, and it took a good ten minutes just to cross the small, cramped room, but she made it to the door without falling to pieces.

"It must be late." She murmured to herself, peeking her head out of the room and noticing the dimmed lights and the lack of staff crowded around the nurse's station.

Mackenzie took that opportunity of not being watched by the single busy nurse filling out paperwork and glanced down the hallway in hope Eric or maybe even Pam would be there, just waiting to see her. Her face fell, however, when she only saw a few other patients and a Doctor here and there. Eric and Pam were nowhere to be seen. Not that she expected to see them, but she had hoped.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss Northman?" the nurse asked kindly from behind the desk.

Mackenzie sighed and shook her head, tucking a tangled lock of hair behind her ear. "I was just looking for…someone."

"Visiting hours ended a few hours ago." She smiled sadly at the girl. "Did you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Her shoulders dropped as she turned towards the door. She stopped before entering, and glanced over her shoulder at the nurse. "Has anyone come by today for me? Or has anyone called?"

Mackenzie recognized the pity on the nurse's aging face. "Sorry sweetheart."

"That's alright." Mackenzie mumbled, dropping her gaze as she hurried back into her room, resting her back against the door once it was closed. She shouldn't have been upset or surprised. Of course no one would come to see her. Of course Eric wouldn't care like she had always prayed that he did. She had just been delusional, that's all.

She spent the rest of the night tucked in the uncomfortable bed, the itchy blanket wrapped around her as she fought to sleep. She twisted and turned constantly, slipping in and out of sleep the entire night. At one point, she could have sworn she felt another presence in the room with her, though she figured it must have just been a dream.

Who would come to see her, after all?

* * *

"You silly little fool." Eric shook his head as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

A frown stretched across his lips as he reached over and lifted the blanket back around Mackenzie as she once again turned restlessly in her sleep. It was the third night he had just sat there, watching as she slept. Not once had he been caught, for which he was glad. Pam suspected where he went at night, once Fangtasia closed, after visiting hours were long over, but she never voiced her suspicions out loud. It was better that way, easier than to explain.

"I don't know how to fix this." His thumb brushed along her cheek, his frown deepening at how cold she was. She was as pale as a ghost, and was as cold as a vampire. He didn't like it one bit. He missed the pinks of her cheeks, the warmth her smile brought him. But he hadn't seen a true smile in too long, which was partly his own fault. Maybe if he had been there, if he hadn't shipped her off to school, he could have prevented all of this from happening.

"Daddy?"

The soft-spoken word jolted Eric from his thoughts, his hand jumping away as he stared wide eyed at the still sleeping girl. Her eyes were closed, though her forehead was wrinkled as she dreamt. It was the second time in the last few days she had called him that.

He had always been clear with her, and she had always understood; he wasn't her father, he wasn't her dad; he was just Eric, just her guardian. That was it. There was a line, and he had made damn sure not to cross it.

But fourteen years later, and that line was becoming blurred. It was a ragged line that he could barely even recognize any longer. And that scared him. When had he become this vampire? Where had the ruthless monster gone? When had he become a parent when it was the last thing he had ever wanted, even in his human years?

The most terrifying part of it all, however, was the fact that a small, tiny little part of him liked hearing it.

Sighing, Eric stood, knowing he had outstayed his welcome. The sun would be rising shortly and he still had research to do to find some sort of cure. It couldn't be impossible, not like the idiotic human doctors believed. This world was surrounded by the impossible. Vampires, werewolves, magic itself shouldn't have existed. But it did. There had to be something, anything, that could help them, that could fix this. There had to be.

Leaning over, Eric brushed his lips across Mackenzie's forehead before straightening and whisking his leather jacket from the back of the uncomfortable chair.

"You are not going to die." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before taking a step back. "I won't let it happen."

With determination set in his icy blue orbs, Eric vanished from the room a quickly as he had appeared, not a single or nurse even aware of Mackenzie's late night visitor.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me some clothes." Mackenzie stepped out of the small bathroom, fidgeting with the t-shirt that displayed all of her bruises.

Pam eyed the teen, taking in every single bruise, noting the new ones. "Don't mention it kid, anything to get you out of those dreadful rags."

Mackenzie quietly packed up whatever belongings Pam had brought to her over the last few days and stuffed them into the bag Pam had brought with her. She was grateful the doctors were releasing her. She wouldn't be sad to never see this room again. In fact, she hoped she never would have to. She hated hospitals. She hated the silence, the sickly smell that lingered in the air, the stark white walls that lined every single room and hallway. She just wanted to be curled up in her own bed, in the comfort of her own home. She wanted to hide away in the library and read what very well may be her last few books. She wanted to stretch out before the TV and watch some mindless reality show.

She certainly didn't want to waste what little time she had left sitting in a hospital room.

"Ready to go?"

"Where's Eric?" Mackenzie asked in a small voice as she followed Pam out of the room. They walked right on past the nurse's station and she wondered for a moment if Pam had even signed all of the release forms. Knowing her, she likely glamoured the nurses to forget that little detail.

Pam's heels clicked along the hallway, a frown settling on her lips. "He got caught up. You'll see him at home."

"Will I? Or will he avoid me there too?" Mackenzie sighed bitterly. She just wanted to see him, to talk to him, to apologize over and over again for not telling him. Had she really lost him just because she had been afraid? Or was this Eric's way of getting out now, while he could?

The blonde vampire twisted on her heel, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "You two are not going to start arguing again."

"I didn't say…"

"You are not going to mope around all day and stay locked in your bedroom at night. Don't look at me like that, I know you better than you think." She sent Mackenzie a pointed look. "Eric is…Eric. You know how he is, Mackenzie. You know he's not exactly dad of the year."

"He's not exactly a dad at all." Mackenzie's shoulders slumped. "Why does he hate me? I thought…I thought when I came back things were different but now…"

"He's just been told his daughter is dying of cancer and there's nothing he can do about it; how did you think he was going to react?" Pam raised an eyebrow. "He's not known for taking things with a calm head. Godric must have forgotten to teach him that in the past thousand years."

At the mention of Godric's name, Mackenzie cringed. Noticing her reaction, Pam tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No." Mackenzie answered quickly, brushing passed the vampire.

"Did anyone?" Pam flashed before her, pulling her to a sudden halt. "Or was it just going to be one big surprise for everyone when we got the invitations to your funeral?"

"It wasn't like that." Mackenzie insisted.

"Oh really? Then what was it like then?" ruby red lips pursed together.

Mackenzie looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn't exactly blame anyone's reaction. She should have told them the minute she arrived home. Or better yet, she should have phoned and told them the second she learned of her impending death. But she hadn't. Out of fear, yes, but she still had made the conscious decision to keep this from them. She could only use the excuse of protecting herself so many times before she started sounding selfish and uncaring.

"You should have told us."

"I know." Mackenzie risked a glance up at Pam, shuddering at the piercing glare. "I was just…scared I guess."

"Of what? You said the same thing to Eric. What were you so scared of?"

"Of losing you. Of losing everything."

Pam couldn't understand her reasoning. "That's absurd."

"Eric shipped me off to boarding school across the country; I'm allowed to think he doesn't exactly give a crap about me." Mackenzie tried to defend herself. "I was scared this would be reason enough for him to leave me."

"Like Godric did." Pam eyed her closely. "You were scared Eric and I would abandon you like Godric did when you were twelve."

"I found out you were vampires and I freaked out. Godric left and…and I figured the minute Eric knew I was sick and dying, he'd do the same thing." Mackenzie bowed her head, her hands fidgeting as she swallowed away the rising lump. She didn't want to cry there in the hallway, and certainly not again. She had shed way too many tears in the last few days.

Sighing, Pam tucked her hair behind an ear before softening her expression. "Eric's not going to abandon you, Mackenzie. No matter what you ever have to tell him, he's never going to just leave."

"I thought that about Godric too."

"And Godric is a prick." Pam rolled her eyes.

"No he's not." Mackenzie shook his head. "He probably knew I was too much to handle even then and got out while he had the chance."

"Hey," Pam quickly closed the gap between them, gripping Mackenzie's chin firmly as she forced the girl's gaze to meet her own. "Godric is an ass. And I say this as his grand-progeny. He never should have left. But it's his loss, Mackenzie. Don't you ever think you're worthless."

"Aren't I though?" she shrugged sadly. "I mean Eric sent me away to school without even a blink of an eye…"

"And he hated every damn minute of it. I've caught him sneaking off to New York on more than one occasion." Pam admitted without hesitancy. Eric would kill her if he found out she told Mackenzie, but she'd deal with him later. Right now, Mackenzie needed to know Eric cared, even if he was inept at telling her himself. "Every time I thought he'd come home with you in tow. I was surprised that he never did."

"What do you mean he went to New York?" Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed. Eric had never come to see her, so what was Pam talking about?

A smirk slowly spread across Pam's red lips. "He was probably too much of a chicken shit to face you, but he was there. He's always been watching over you Mackenzie, no matter where you are."

"But I never saw him there."

"He never wanted you to." Pam shrugged. "That was the point. He wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

Mackenzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eric had come to New York? But when? And why would he?

"He's always loved you, Mackenzie, even if he's never been able to say it." Pam offered a rare, true smile.

She was dumbfounded at the new piece of information. Never in a million years would she have guessed Eric had come to New York. He may have been lurking in the shadows, but he had still been there, he had still been watching over her when the entire time she thought he just hadn't cared. But he had. Even just a little bit.

There was proof of that now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Mackenzie's mind was still reeling as Pam pulled the car to a stop just before the front door. She still couldn't believe Eric had come to New York. Pam couldn't have lied to her about it, right? What would be the point of that? So then, had he really come? And why hadn't he made himself known? Why hadn't he told her this at all?

"Kiddo?" Pam raised an eyebrow at the teen. "We've been stopped for five minutes and you haven't moved."

"Oh, ah…" Mackenzie blushed, reaching for the door handle in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Pam frowned as she eyed her slow movements. She had been so eager to leave the hospital, even a hint of colour returning to her cheeks by the time they had driven out of the parking lot. But now, Mackenzie looked just as harshly pale as she had the last few days. And Pam didn't like it one bit. She just wanted to offer her blood, to at least try and heal her. Maybe it wouldn't work, maybe the cancer had spread too quickly and no matter what they tried, nothing would work. But they had to try, didn't they? If only Eric would just listen to her.

"Coming?" Mackenzie was the one to watch Pam with furrowed eyebrows this time from the open car door. She was leaning heavily against it, but sheer determination was evident in her orbs.

"Go on ahead." Pam motioned her towards the house. She wanted to call Eric, to find out when he was going to come home tonight; if he was going to come home at all. "Don't worry about your bag."

She nodded as she closed the door, beginning towards the front porch. Pam sighed as she dug her phone out and pressed the familiar numbers. She tapped her pink Louboutin shoes as she waited for Eric to pick up.

"What?" he greeted distractedly.

"We're home." Pam's gaze turned and watched as Mackenzie slipped into the house. She stretched her senses and listened as Mackenzie began up the stairs to her second story bedroom. Satisfied that she was as okay as she was going to be, she turned her attention onto her maker. "When are you coming home, Eric?"

"I don't know."

"She could use your company." Pam sighed. "And don't give me some bullshit; I know you've been going to visit her the last couple of nights in the hospital."

Silence sounded, leaving Pam feeling impatient and frustrated.

"You're still looking for a cure, aren't you?" she questioned with a hiss. "When will you just realize that giving her our blood will…"

"We don't know that!" he snapped back. "She's sick, Pam. Sicker than any human I've ever known a vampire trying to heal. We don't even know if it'll work. I won't get her hopes up."

"So then we don't tell her." She wanted to rip her hair out, or at least strangle her maker. "This could be our answer! Unless you want another progeny running around. Or maybe it's time I make my own…"

"Pamela…" Eric's voice lowered into dangerous territory. She could feel her maker's anger consumer her through their bond, causing her to shudder as she rubbed her arms. "Do not even think about it."

"She's dying, Eric." Pam's voice softened. "We can't just sit back and let it happen. I never thought I would care about a human, but she's…"

"We'll find another way."

"The Eric I knew would have turned her in a heartbeat if he knew he was going to lose her." Pam pointed out.

"I won't turn her without her consent. Do you really think she would want this life?"

"If it meant losing her, you wouldn't have cared." Pam shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It had been cute for a while, to watch Eric change, to see how he was with Mackenzie. But this was a moment that she missed her once brutal monster of a maker. She missed the savage Godric had created. Because he never would have just let Mackenzie rot. He would have turned her in an instant, or at least attempt to heal her with their blood.

"I don't want to talk about this. I'll get there when I get there."

With that, he hung up.

"We're going to end up losing her, you idiot." Pam grumbled tossing her phone onto the seat beside her before leaving her head back and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was worried over a human. She hadn't been worried over another other than her maker since long before she had even been turned into a vampire. Humans, even when she was one, had never been her favourite.

But Mackenzie wasn't just a typical human. There was nothing special about her. She was just a human. She wasn't a telepath, like Sookie Stackhouse, and she wasn't a shifter or a witch. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about the blonde teen. And yet somehow, fourteen years ago, she had wrapped each and every one of them around her tiny little finger. Mackenzie had brought out a side of all three of them, Eric, Godric and even her, that neither of the three knew existed. Godric had embraced her with everything he had, searching for a way to make amends for his past sins. Eric and her, however, had slowly warmed up to her. Hell, Pam had wanted to ship her off to the orphanage the first chance they had. But the longer she had spent around the girl, the more she had grown to love her.

She was theirs now. She was a part of their odd little family. And Pam was _not_ about to lose her just because her maker was being an idiot.

Pam was pulled from her thoughts, however, as an ear-piercing scream cut through the night. She was out of the car in mere seconds, already halfway up the stairs by the time silence rang hauntingly through the house.

* * *

"I can do this." Mackenzie muttered to herself, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she forced herself up another step. She was almost there. Just two more and she would be victorious. "Come on, it's just a few stairs."

But everything seemed to be daunting these days. Everything seemed to feel like a marathon.

The moment she had both of her feet on the landing however, she let out a long, heavy breath of relief. She wiped at her sweaty brow and let a smile spread across her lips. She may be dying, but she wasn't going to be completely useless. She could walk up a few stairs, even if it did take ten times longer than it should have. Until she was physically unable to move a muscle, she was going to fight her way through any task. She needed to now. Because that hope that she still had a family in Pam and Eric was clearer now than ever before.

Feeling proud of herself for getting up the stairs herself, her smile widened as she moved towards her bedroom, pushing her door open as she planned on crashing on the bed. Just because she made it up the stairs without an ounce of help, it didn't mean she wasn't exhausted as hell. She just needed to rest for a bit, like the doctor had ordered. She could do with a nice long nap.

But a nap was the last thing that was going to happen for the sick teen.

Mackenzie wasn't paying attention as she entered her room, crossing the room immediately to her dresser to find a pair of comfortable pajamas. She was thankful for the clothes Pam had brought her, but she felt uncomfortable and suffocated in what she was wearing. She just wanted to curl up in bed and snuggle under the covers to find that perfect warmth. And jeans didn't exactly help with that.

She was just tugging out the cotton pajama set when suddenly, from the corner of her eye, something – or someone – moved behind her. Her entire body stiffened. It couldn't have been Pam. She would have made herself known. Hell, her heels alone would have made it clear that Mackenzie was no longer alone. No, whoever was in her room had been waiting for her.

But who?

Her heart began racing as her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do. Did she turn around and face the intruder, or did she scream for Pam? Did she just stay there, hoping she had just been imagining things, or did she find the courage to make a run for it? She may have been brave enough to battle the cancer that was spreading through her body, but that didn't mean she was brave in general.

She didn't need to make the first move, however, as suddenly she felt a hand lightly fall on her shoulder. She couldn't help the scream that escaped through her lips as she suddenly flew around, raising her arms in defense against the culprit.

She wasn't ready to discover whom the hand belonged to, although.

Mackenzie's eyes grew wide with surprise as she stared at the one person, the one vampire, she thought she'd never lay her eyes on again before she died. She thought she'd never hear his soft, accented voice. She thought she'd never stare into those too blue eyes. She thought she'd never get to tell him how much she hated him, how much she had needed him. She thought she'd never get to just hug him, just for one last time, just because it had been the one thing she had missed most of all.

But here he was.

The two just stared at one another, Godric's hand still outstretched, though he had pulled it back just an inch at Mackenzie's reaction. He felt as frozen in time as she felt, unsure of what to say or do. Six years had passed, and he had expected her to grow, to get older. But he had never prepared himself for this, for the beautiful woman she had become. Even worse, he hadn't prepared himself for the state she was in. Eric had told him, he had warned him and even threatened him. But Godric had not once let it sink in that she was truly sick, that she was actually dying.

But she was living proof.

She was a thin as a bone, thinner than what was healthily acceptable. Even through her shirt, he could see the bones that pressed against her taut, pale skin. Her eyes were sunken in, her cheeks no longer filled with the warm tone he had been accustomed to. Even her hair was thinner than it had been. Everything about her, even her smell, her scent, was different.

All because she was dying.

His lips parted, needing to say her name, but before he could, the crashing sound of the bedroom door slamming against the wall broke both of their stares.

"What the…Godric?" Pam was stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing as wide as saucers as she gazed upon her grand-maker. She couldn't believe her eyes. "You're here."

"Pam." He greeted softly before his eyes turned back towards Mackenzie.

Only she was no longer there, and instead, had begun backing up across the room. Her gaze never left his however, not even as she stumbled over her own two feet and she had to use the wall to steady her.

"Mackenzie." Her name slipped off his tongue, almost sounding foreign to his ears.

It had been far too long.

"You actually came." Pam pulled herself together, composing herself as she planted her hands firmly on her hips. She kept an eye on Godric as she focused on Mackenzie, ensuring the teen was stable. "Damn, I lost that bet."

Godric sent her a look before taking a hesitant step towards Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, I…"

She stopped moving, to his relief, but he didn't prepare himself for what she did next. A loud slap sounded in the room as his head snapped to the side. Even as a two thousand year old vampire, he was caught off guard by her action. His cheek burned for a moment before the red outline of a handprint began fading. He attempted to turn his gaze back onto her, but she only slapped him for a second time.

Mackenzie hissed, her hand aching. It was worth it however. It was completely worth it. "Get out."

"Mackenzie…" he stayed where he was as he rubbed his cheek gingerly. "I just wanted to…"

"Don't." she shook her head, trying desperately not to let the tears that were beginning to form shed. She would not cry in front of him. So she let the anger that had been burning inside of her for six long years come to the forefront. It was easier to be angry. "Don't you dare."

"Please, Mackenzie. I'm…"

"Don't." she took another step back, this time sidestepping towards the door.

Pam watched the two, a smirk spreading across her lips at Mackenzie's slaps. They had raised her right.

Godric sighed as his head bowed. He knew this would happen. He knew she wouldn't be happy to see him, especially after all he had put her through. But he had hoped. He had needed to take that risk. He had to see her again, despite what her reaction might be. Eric had been right; he had known it the moment his progeny had hung up on him. It had taken three long nights of his guilt tearing him apart until he found the courage to come here to Shreveport. He needed to make this right. He couldn't just let Mackenzie die without knowing the truth, without knowing how sorry he was.

"You will never understand how truly sorry I am."

"I don't care."

"I know you may not forgive me, but I…"

"I don't care!" her hands had curled into tight fists as she stopped in the middle of the room. She was shaking from head to toe, her legs more so than the rest of her body. Partly, it was out of anger, but she could feel the exhaustion washing over her. She was tired. She was sick and she was tired. All she had wanted was to go to bed, to have a nice relaxing evening alone. But this was anything but that, and her body was rebelling against her.

Pam sensed this as her smirk dropped into a frown. "Mackenzie?"

"I'm fine." Mackenzie assured, though her jaw had clenched and her breathing sounded labored.

Pam didn't believe her and made to move towards her, but Mackenzie flinched for the first time in her life towards Pam. The vampire came to a sudden stopped, shocked at the reaction.

"I'm fine." Mackenzie insisted softly. She was trying everything in her power just to stay upright and not cry all at the same time.

Pam nodded. "Fine, but I'm calling Eric."

Mackenzie didn't argue. That is, until Pam began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Mackenzie's head snapped in her direction, pleading her not to leave.

Pam shot a look over at the remorseful Godric before catching Mackenzie's gaze. "Give me two minutes."

She opened her mouth to plead with her but Pam was already out of the room. Sighing, Mackenzie slowly turned back towards Godric who hadn't moved an inch. He was looking at her again, however, and it unnerved her. She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold, freezing even. She just wasn't sure if it was because she was in shock, or because she was dying. Likely both.

"Please just leave."

"I'm sorry for everything, Mackenzie. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not…"

"Please don't." Mackenzie shook her head, tightening her arms around herself. "Please just don't."

"It destroys me to know that I've hurt you." He took a small step forward. "If I could go back and change what I…"

"Just stop!" she was pleading now. "Please just stop! I don't want to hear it."

"Perhaps if I could explain…"

"Just go. Please. I just want you to go."

"Mackenzie, I…"

"Go!" she burst out, her teeth gritting together. It was getting harder and harder not to cry, not to fall apart completely. Godric had absolutely no idea how she felt. He didn't understand how broken apart she had been when he had left, when he hadn't even said goodbye. He didn't understand at all. Six years. It had been six long years. He never even called, or sent a card, or even an email. The only contact she had had with him at all was when _she_ had called to yell at him. That was it.

"I can't just go. Not when…" his orbs raked along her body, his shoulders slumping as he realized just how sick she was. She was barely even standing there, her eyes darting to the bed as if she longed to be sitting. "You're tired, let me…"

As he took a handful of steps forward, Mackenzie immediately darted out of reach.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, throwing her hands up between them as she began to back towards the door. "Just leave me alone."

"Mackenzie, my sweet…"

"Do not call me that. You do not get to call me that. Just get out!"

When he didn't budge, she made a snap decision.

"Fine! I'll go!" she spun around before he could stop her. Or maybe he realized he needed to let her go. Either way, she was out of the room as quickly as possible.

She couldn't move fast, she couldn't get away as quickly as she wanted to, but she was filled with determination. She could hear Godric following her, but he never once stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Pam was at the bottom of the stairs in seconds, her eyebrow raised, her phone still in her hands. She gazed up at the top of the stairs where Godric stood and frowned. "What did you do?"

"I only want to make amends." He insisted. "I'm sorry, Mackenzie. I will forever be…"

"Stop!" Mackenzie cried out, reaching the bottom and swerving around Pam. She shot over to the door before the shocked vampire could stop her. Throwing the door open, she made to run outside, only to run into a brick wall.

Or rather, a very rock solid guardian.

"Mackenzie?" Eric's orbs were filled with confusion and concern as he grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her swaying form. "Are you…"

"Please make him leave." She begged him in the tiniest voice, tears filling her eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he raised his gaze. He was stricken in place when his eyes fell on his maker. Pam hadn't been lying after all.

"Godric." He could feel the burning rage boiling inside of him. He wanted to yell at his maker. He wanted to throw him against the wall and cause him pain. It was the first time he ever thought he could possibly hate Godric. They had always been so close, closer than any other maker/prograny relationship they had encountered. But this, this was something Eric could not simply forget. "You're here."

"I am." Godric was at the bottom of the stairs in only a blink of an eye. He kept his distance however, not wanting to startle Mackenzie. "I'm…"

"Stop it." A tear slipped down Mackenzie's cheek, breaking Eric's heart completely in two. She looked up at him like a lost little girl, pleading him with her round orbs. "Please make him go away. Please Eric!"

He cupped her cheeks, cradling her pale face gingerly in his large hands. He wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs before leaning forward and brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Pam." He called to his child. She was at their side in an instant. "Take her into the living room."

"Of course, Eric." Pam nodded, placing her arms around Mackenzie's shoulders.

"But…"

"I'll be in in a minute." He assured her, offering a small smile. "Perhaps you and I can have an evening just the two of us."

She stared at him the longest time before nodding and letting Pam lead her into the living room. The minute she was gone and out of sight, Eric's expression hardened as he stepped into the house, not even bothering to close the door; not until Godric was gone.

"I'm surprised you came." His tone was dry. A part of him was relieved that his maker was here, that he could guide him in dealing with this, in finding a cure. But the pain he had seen in Mackenzie's tear filled eyes, it had destroyed him. He hated to see her cry. Godric had caused Mackenzie years of pain by disappearing without a word. Perhaps he was here for the right reason now, but that didn't change years of abandonment.

"You were right." Godric admitted, sighing heavily as he gazed towards the living room. "She truly is sick, isn't she?"

"Dying." Eric corrected, though it pained him to say.

Godric nodded as he stepped forward. "You were right, my son. I was acting like a coward. I shouldn't have left. I should have at least said goodbye. I should have been there…"

"That's nice." Eric rolled his eyes. "But I'm not the only who needs to hear this."

"I don't think Mackenzie is going to want to hear anything I have to say anytime soon." Godric frowned sadly.

"Rightfully so."

"I know I don't deserve her forgiveness. I know I don't deserve for her to hear me out. But I'm here, Eric. I'm here and I'm willing to try."

"Good luck." Eric turned towards the living room. "I'm not going to tell her what to do. If she wants to hate you, then she had every right in the world to hate you."

"I believe she already does."

"No." Eric stopped, shaking his head as he glanced over his shoulder to his maker. "No, she doesn't hate you. Not completely anyways. But she's dying, Godric. She doesn't have much time. Make things right, or at least try. Because she's not going to be around for much longer."

"I know. I know, my son."

Eric eyed his maker, looking for a reason not to trust him. But Godric had never given him a reason to doubt him in the past. He may have made mistakes, but he had never lied to him.

"Don't hurt her again." Eric warned. "She doesn't deserve that."

Godric had to fight away a smile. He had abandoned Mackenzie, he had broken her heart and let her down. But Eric, the one who had been so against Mackenzie in the beginning, had been the one to step up and finally take care of her. He was acting like the father Godric always knew he could be.

"I'm glad she had you to look after her."

Eric snorted. "Half the time I think she'd still rather you."

"I doubt that."

Eric simply shrugged, glancing into the living room before back at his maker. "I think you should go. For tonight that is. She's been through a lot in the last few days. She needs to rest."

"Of course." Godric agreed. "I…I did not mean to cause her any more pain. Perhaps I should have thought this through a bit more."

"I don't think she would have reacted any better any other time." Eric pointed out.

Godric had to agree. Mackenzie would have reacted, and likely slapped him, no matter when he had finally decided to return to his family. Realizing there was nothing else he could do tonight, he began towards the door. Before he could leave however, Eric stopped him.

"For the record, I'm glad you're here, father. I...I need you." there was a momentary glimpse of vulnerability that crossed Eric's expression before he completely masked it.

Godric offered a small smile, nodding before suddenly he was gone and the door was firmly closed. Sighing, Eric ran his fingers through his hair before entering the living room.

"Is he gone?" Mackenzie asked in a small voice, curled up on the couch with a blanket over her shivering form.

"He's gone." Eric nodded, shrugging off his leather jacket and tossing it over the back of a chair. He nodded at Pam who squeezed Mackenzie's shoulder in comfort before standing and exiting the room. "For now anyways."

"So he's coming back?" her face fell sadly.

"More than likely."

"Oh." She looked away, rubbing at her eyes.

"Hey," Eric sat on the couch, opening his arm and motioning her forward. "Come here."

Mackenzie eyed him out the corner of her eye, unsure of what to do. It was very rare for Eric to let his guard down, to act like the father he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be. But when he did, he acted sweeter than she ever thought was possible for a vampire, and more importantly, him.

"Are you going to make me feel like an idiot?" he raised an eyebrow, though there was a small smile on his lips.

Her tense shoulders relaxed as she sighed and shifted towards him. His smile widened as she curled against him, letting his arm wind around her shoulders. She felt instantly better, maybe not physically, but mentally. He had always made her feel so safe, so protected when he was around. She felt like nothing could possibly touch her, that nothing could hurt her. This was one of those moments that she needed that feeling the most.

"I don't know if I can forgive him." She admitted softly, laying her cheek against his chest.

"I know." His fingers toyed with the ends of her hair in a comforting manner. "No one is forcing you to."

She nodded, her eyelids dropping as she let her exhaustion wash over her. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I know you are. I'm sorry for yelling." His pecked her forehead. "Now get some rest, sweetheart."

It didn't take her long to fall asleep still in Eric's arms. He didn't mind one bit, his arms tightening around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head with his own eyes closed. In that moment, Mackenzie wasn't sick, and she wasn't dying. She was just his daughter, a daughter he never thought he wanted, a daughter he never thought he could ever love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Three days had passed since Mackenzie had left the hospital, since Godric had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. To her relief, Godric hadn't made another attempt to talk to her, though she had a feeling this wouldn't the last she heard from him. Unfortunately, in those three days, her body had betrayed her. She could barely stomach anything Eric tried to get her to eat, throwing up anything that even made it to her stomach. She had slept more on the tiled bathroom floor than she did in her own bed. That is, until Eric discovered her there each and every time and carried her back to her bed. That, of course, only ended up with the carpet getting destroyed when she hadn't been able to get to the bathroom quick enough.

Eric had stayed awake and by her side during the hours he should have been resting. He barely got a few hours of sleep each day, choosing to instead be there in case she needed him. She never did of course, and usually was sleep or wasn't even aware half of the time when she was conscious and not throwing up. Pam tried to stay up with her one day, but Eric had refused. She was his responsibility; she was his daughter. He didn't care about the bleeds; he would drink more the nights before if he had to. All that mattered was being there for her.

Something he had failed horribly at in the past.

It was the fourth evening when the fever she had been harboring for the past few days broke and she was able to sit up without the entire world spinning around her. She gazed to the left, expecting to find Eric still at her side. She wasn't disappointed, the vampire still lounging in that same plush chair at the side of her bed. His head was bowed, and for a moment she thought he was sleeping. But the second she made even the smallest noise, his head snapped up, his orbs raking across her body as if searching for what was wrong. When she offered him a small smile, he was able to relax, only to groan when his back cracked painfully.

"You don't have to sit with me all the time." She eyed the vampire, frowning at the blood that had dried just beneath his ears. "You were bleeding."

"The bleeds." He explained, grabbing a cloth he had set on the nightstand and rubbed his skin raw until the blood was gone.

"It's what happens when you don't rest, right?"

He nodded, leaning forward as he raised a hand and gently felt her forehead for a fever. He was relieved to find there was none. "Your fever is gone. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She shrugged. "Better I guess. I think I'm actually hungry."

"That's good." Eric tried to smile, but it was forced.

"You need to sleep, Eric." Mackenzie sighed. "You shouldn't have stayed up all day with me the last few days."

"I'm fine." He insisted before standing, gritting his teeth to keep but grunting out in pain. "I'll make you something to eat."

"You really don't have to. I know vampires don't like the smell of human food." Mackenzie shook her head, pushing back the bed sheets and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She still felt weak, the room still tilting to one side, but she needed to get out of this bed, and out of this room. Or else she was going to go crazy. "I can make myself something."

"No." Eric shook his head with a frown. He laid his hand on her shoulder, nudging her slightly to lie back down. "Just rest. I've survived the past fourteen years around human food; I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Mackenzie." He looked her dead in the eye, cupping her cheek. "Stop worrying about everyone else and just rest. Please."

"But you're bleeding, Eric. You're tired; you haven't rested in days. Have you even fed?"

"You're sick and yet you're worrying about me." Eric snickered. "I'm fine, Mackenzie. Just rest."

She wanted to argue back, but knew she would never win. Instead, she just sighed and nodded, laying back against the mounds of pillows and watched as Eric slipped out of the room. She looked at the time and found that the sun had only just set. She didn't have clue as to what day it was. All she knew was that she had been in this room for too long, though she barely even remembered much of the last few days. She tried to do as Eric asked, to sit there and rest, but after ten minutes, she started to become restless.

"Oh forget this." She shook her head, muttering to herself. She threw her legs back over the side of the bed and slowly rose. She had to grasp onto her nightstand to steady herself, but she was pleased with herself when she was able to move towards the door without too much trouble.

Mackenzie knew Eric would flip if he knew what she was doing, but she decided to risk it. Even if she just walked down the hallway and back, she would be happy. She just needed to see something other than these four walls and that bathroom floor.

Bracing herself, she stepped out of the room, gazing down the hallway as if expecting Eric to come charging at her. When nothing happened, she smiled to herself and slowly began towards the stairs. She could vaguely hear Eric in the kitchen and her smile widened. While Karen had usually always prepared her meals, Eric had indeed been around human food for years. It was just still a surprise to see the lengths he was going to for her. She hadn't brought up what Pam told her about New York to him, and while she knew she needed to talk to him about it, she just didn't want to ruin this. They were finally acting like a family; she didn't want that to go away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mackenzie froze at the top of the stairs, Eric suddenly appearing at the bottom with a frown plastered across his face. His arms were crossed over his dark grey t-shirt as he stared up at her with a pointed look.

"You're supposed to be in bed." He made to walk up the stairs.

"Being in there is driving me insane." Her nose scrunched up. "I needed to move around."

"But you're still weak. You need to rest." He insisted. "The doctor…"

"The Doctor said I could go back to my everyday routine as long as I didn't push myself too far. I'm just walking." She pouted down at him. "Pretty please? I swear I will literally go crazy if I have to say in that room for one more minute."

His eyes narrowed and for a moment, Mackenzie thought he was going to force her back to her room. He surprised her, however, when he sighed and nodded.

"Do you…"

"I'm okay." She grasped onto the railing and took a cautious step down the first step. "I think."

He watched her closely until the beeping of the microwave pulled his attention towards the kitchen.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "Go before my food gets cold."

He rolled his eyes but he still didn't look certain. "Call if you need help. I mean it, Mackenzie. You get your stubbornness from me."

"I'm not technically related to you." She pointed out.

"You've been around me for too long." He winked, that smirk of his threatening to spread across his lips. "Take it easy."

"I will. Now go." She shooed him away.

Eric shook his head but took his leave as he slipped back into the kitchen and left Mackenzie to trek down the stairs alone. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she stared at each step like it had personally insulted her. She was determined to do this. She was even weaker than she had been days ago when she had first gotten home from the hospital. The fever had wiped her out completely. But she still refused to let anyone help her up and down these damn stairs.

She was halfway down the stairs when her right leg started shaking. She stopped for a moment, hoping it would steady itself. But It didn't, giving out on her completely. She let out a soft yelp as she found herself falling forward. She tried to grip onto the railing, but her hands betrayed her. She expected the worse, bracing herself for the pain. She was surprised, however, when a pair of arms suddenly caught her. Her eyes had squeezed shut during the fall and only opened again when she felt herself being set on her own two feet at the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to complain to Eric for helping her, but couldn't, knowing that he just saved her life.

"I'm fine, Eric, really…" she gazed up, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment. She was caught off guard though, to find that it wasn't the tall Viking that had caught her. "Godric?"

"Are you alright?" Godric's orbs were filled with concern as he put her at arms length, ensuring she wasn't hurt at all. The tips of his fingers light were along her arm, inspecting the fading bruises, when she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, her eyes narrowing. She took a quick step back, putting as much distance between them as she possibly could. She even took a step up the bottom stair.

Godric sighed at her reaction, but before he could utter another word, Eric was in the front hallway in a flash.

"What happened?" he flashed between the two, cupping Mackenzie's cheek as if she were a cracked piece of china. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You should have just stayed in your room."

"I'm fine." She insisted, pushing away his hands and glaring at Godric around Eric. "Why is he here?"

Eric sighed as he glanced over his shoulder to where his guilty maker stood. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Pamela informed me Mackenzie had been sick the last few days and her fever finally broke." Godric explained. "I thought perhaps it would be a good time to…talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her focus back onto Eric. "I don't want to talk to him."

Eric gazed between the two of them, unsure of what to do. He wanted to side with Mackenzie, not wanting to upset her. She had a right to be furious, after all. She had a right to hate Godric, to never want to speak to him again. But he knew deep down, Mackenzie didn't hate him. He wasn't sure she ever could. She was only upset because she had loved him so much that it had destroyed her when Godric had left. She had loved him so unconditionally that Godric's abandonment had devastated her. And instead of acknowledging that pain, she instead focused on that anger. He knew that trick a little too well.

Anger was a far easier emotion.

It was facing everything else that was the difficult part.

"You should go." Mackenzie shot at Godric, her hard expression not wavering.

"The two of you should talk." Eric braced himself for the consequences of suggesting such.

"What!" her mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was he doing, being on Godric's side? He was supposed to back her up! He knew how hurt she had been when he had left. He said that he understood. "No! I don't want to talk to him. Not now, not ever!"

"I know you're angry with him and upset, but…"

"You know nothing!" she took another step up the stairs. "I don't have anything to say to him.

"But he has something to say to you."

"I don't give a fuck!"

Eric sent her a warning growl. "Language."

"Oh I don't give a fuck." She snapped back.

"Mackenzie…"

"You can't force me to talk to him."

"Actually I can." He caught her chin with a firm grip. "Mackenzie I know that you're upset, but he came all this way to make amends. Give him a chance."

"I can't believe you're on his side." She tried to pull away but his grip only tightened. "I'm never going to forgive him. I hate him."

"You and I both know that's not true. You could never hate him."

"It's funny that you think you're an expert on my feelings." She snorted. "You don't act like you care for years and now all of a sudden you know what's best for me?"

"Not this again, Mackenzie." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "How many times do we need to go through this? I sent you to New York for your own safety."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm really not in the mood for your attitude tonight." He hissed, his eyes narrowing as his frustration began to build. "I'm tired, angry, and one step away from locking you up in your room for the next year."

"Well I guess it's a good think I'll likely die before then."

He was taken back by how casually she just threw out her fate, like it was no big deal.

"I'm not talking to him." Mackenzie stood her ground, refusing to waver. "I don't want to hear anything he has to say. He abandoned me, not the other way around."

"And I want to apologize…" Godric attempted.

"Well I don't want you to. Because it's not going to change a damn thing." She sent him a fierce glare. "You left me Godric, and I will never forgive you for that."

His shoulders slumped, his expression falling as he looked away.

"Mackenzie, you're more reasonable than this." Eric shook his head. He understood she was angry, and she more than deserved that right, but Godric was at least trying. She may never forgive him, and she may claim to hate him, but she needed to at least know the truth, to know the guilt his maker felt. It nothing else, she would pass on knowing she was loved, though Eric didn't want to think that way.

"Oh stop trying to act like my father." She snapped at him. "Because you're not, you know."

He was taken back by her statement. His hand dropped from her chin and he took a step back. He knew she was just angry and was taking it out on him, but that didn't mean her words didn't hurt. Fourteen years ago he would have laughed in his own face at the prospect of being hurt by a silly human's hurtful comments. But so much had changed since the moment Mackenzie became a part of their lives.

"I'm just trying to help. I know you. I know you'll regret this one day." His voice softened.

"You really need to stop acting like you care. You can't just pretend that you care about me after practically neglecting me the last fourteen years. You're not my father and you never have been." She didn't know what she was saying. She was just so angry that she didn't care what was coming out of her mouth.

And he knew that, but that didn't change the knife that felt like was protruding right through his chest. He frowned as he took another step back, his expression turning blank.

"I'm trying, Mackenzie. I've been trying." He muttered.

She just stood there, her arms crossed, her anger still boiling inside of her.

"I think I'll go make sure Pam hasn't completely destroyed Fangtasia" Eric turned away, not even sending her a second glance. He needed out of that house before he did or said something he would likely regret. He had been trying so hard to fix things, to make things right. She might not have meant the things she said, but he knew she believed it at one point. And it killed him in a way he never thought it could.

Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed as she watched her guardian walk away. Realization dawned on her and her eyes grew wide. She was an idiot, a completely and utter idiot. Had she really just said that? Eric may not have been the greatest guardian or father in the world, but he _had_ tried. She couldn't deny that. Maybe she didn't understand why he had sent her away for the last three and a half years, but that didn't mean he didn't care. Hell, he had just stayed up with her for the past three days to make sure she didn't need anything, to make sure he was there if anything went wrong. He had done so much more than just try.

He was being a father.

"Eric…"

Eric ignored her however, grabbing his leather jacket from the coat rack beside the door and slammed the door in his wake as he slipped out of the house. Her entire stature changed at the sound of the door slamming, her shoulders falling, her head bowing in guilt. It was the guilt that distracted her from remembering that she wasn't entirely alone.

"Eric will be fine." Godric offered softly, watching as the stages of guilt crossed her expression.

Her head snapped up at the sound of her voice, having completely forgot he was even there. He expression hardened again as she glared at him.

"Go away."

"Mackenzie…"

"Go. Away."

He didn't know what to say, what to do to make her believe him, to make her see that he _was_ sorry. He knew it wasn't enough. It never would be. He had hurt her too deeply for a simple 'I'm sorry' to be enough for her. But he was willing to try. He needed to.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry." He took a step forward.

She took another step up the stairs. "And I really don't give a fuck."

It was a struggle to hear such language from her. The last time they had been together, she had only been a little girl. But now she had grown up, and into a beautiful young woman.

"I'm not going to forgive you. I'm not going to just magically be okay with the fact that you abandoned me. So you might as well just go back to Dallas or wherever you've been for the past _six years_ because I really don't want to hear your bullshit."

She tried to turn away, to hurry back up the stairs and to the safety of her room, but Godric knew if he just let her walk away that he would never be able to fix things. He flashed before her on the stairs, startling her. He grasped onto her arm, steadying her but refusing to let go afterwards.

"You're hurt, and you have every right to be. I'm sorry. I know that might change the past six years, but it's a start, Mackenzie. I need you to know how truly sorry I am. I was a coward by leaving. I didn't want to risk you rejecting me for the monster that I am so I left before you could. It was cowardly and selfish, and I'm sorry."

She tried to tug her arm away, but he held onto her as tightly as he could without causing another bruise to form. He raised his free hand to gently brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she flinched.

"I shouldn't have left, but even so, I should have called. I should have come back. And I'm sorry. I was afraid you hated me. I was afraid you wouldn't even want to look at me."

"I don't." she hissed.

"But things are different now." He continued. "You're…you're sick and I…"

Her entire body stiffened. "That's it, isn't it? That's why you're here."

"Mackenzie?" he frowned.

"It's not because you're actually sorry or because you actually wanted to see me again, is it? You just felt guilty. I'm dying and you didn't want this guilt for the rest of your life. That's why you're here." She was able to rip her arm from his grasp this time and quickly took a step back down the stairs until she was on solid ground. "You don't care about me at all. You just wanted to make sure you cleared your conscious before I died."

"That's not why I'm here." Godric shook his head.

"Bullshit!" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Admit it, you really don't give a shit about me. You never have. You just don't want to feel bad. That's all this is."

"Mackenzie that's not true." he tried to make her believe, stepping forward. "I do care about you. I care about you more than you'll ever know. That's why I had to come. I needed you to know how much I…"

"Shut up. Just shut up" her teeth grit together. She couldn't handle hearing his apologies. "I don't want to hear it."

"I wish I could have been there, I truly do." He was on the ground in seconds, raising a hand to cup her cheek.

She slapped his hand away however. "So do I, Godric, so do I."

"I'm here now. I know you're angry, and I know you might hate me. But I'm here, Mackenzie. I'm…"

"But I don't need you now." She growled. "You know when I needed you, Godric? Six months ago. That's when I needed you. That's when I so desperately needed you."

She was breathing heavily, her anger mixing with the pain she had tried so hard to shove down the past few days. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to waste a single tear over him. But she couldn't help as the memory of six months came back to her. He had no idea how much she had wished for this, for him to suddenly just appear out of thin air and fix everything.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to call you." She looked away, her bottom lip threatening to quiver. She had to bite down hard to keep it from doing so. "The minute I found out I had cancer, that I was dying, all I wanted was to call you."

"You could have."

"No I couldn't have." She snorted with a shake of her head. "You had made it perfectly clear you didn't want anything to do with me. I…I didn't want to call and have you reject me. I couldn't handle that, not for a second time. But god, you have no idea how much I wanted to. You have no idea how much I needed to. It wasn't Eric or Pam or even my best friend I needed, Godric, it was you. It's always you."

He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry?

"You have no idea how much I wished that this would happen." She admitted softly, tears forming in her eyes. "I prayed and prayed for so long for you to come back. It was all that got me through those days that I just wanted to hurry up and die. I thought maybe just maybe you would somehow know and you'd be there."

"I wish I had been."

"But the thing is, Godric, is that you weren't. And now, well I'm as okay as I'm going to get. I'm dying, and that sucks. But as much as I still so want you, I don't think I need you anymore. Or at least not as much."

It broke his heart to hear her confession, but he knew he had no right to be upset. He had been the one to leave, the one to just destroy the great friendship they had. She had been everything to him. She had changed him in ways she would never comprehend. He had been so ready to end his existence. The guilt of his past sins was eating away at him and he wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to live, knowing all the things he had done. But then she walked into his life and brightened his entire world. He had found hope, a reason to live. And he had just thrown it all away for some stupid little reason six years later he regretted with every fiber in his being.

"There's nothing you could say or do that would change that." She swallowed back the rising lump in her throat. She could feel herself beginning to crack, to completely break in half. This wasn't what she needed right now. She was supposed to be resting, to be fighting back against this cancer. She wasn't supposed to be a blubbering mess. She wasn't supposed to deal with these emotions she had gladly stored away for six years.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." She sighed heavily. "Just leave, please."

"I can't do that." Godric shook his head, closing the gap between them. "I can't just leave again, Mackenzie. Leaving got me into this mess. I'm not about to leave you again."

She tried to move out of his reach, but he again wouldn't let her. He cupped her cheek, stilling her completely.

"I'm sorry, and I know that's not enough, but it's all I can offer you besides this promise: I will not leave you again. I will be here every single night. I will stand out on that porch if you don't let me in. But I'm not leaving; I won't do that to you again. This isn't out of pity or to clear my conscious, this is me, standing before you, begging for your forgiveness because I care about you. You meant more to me than you'll ever come to understand and I can only hope that one day, you might feel the same again. But for now, I'm just going to be here; I'm not going anywhere."

She couldn't control the tears that slipped down her cheeks one by one. Godric attempted to brush them away for her, but she pulled away from him before he could. She instead rubbed at her own eyes, silently cursing at herself to stop.

"Mackenzie…"

"I just…I think I need some fresh air." She took two steps backwards before twisting around. She was dizzy, but sheer determination drove her out the front door. Godric never followed, to her relief, and instead just stayed inside the house as she stood out on the porch.

The door remained opened the entire time as Mackenzie shakily sat on the steps, closing her eyes as the humid breeze hit her face. Godric moved towards the door, but instead of impeding on her space, he sat against the wall just inside the house.

"I'm not leaving you Mackenzie." He reiterated.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you." She admitted softly.

"That's okay. I'm still not going anywhere. I promise you that I never will again."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

It was well into the night when Godric cautiously stepped out of the house and onto the porch. Mackenzie gazed up at him out the corner of her eye as he stood at the railing, staring up at the night sky.

"I reheated your food." Godric surprised her by saying. "I heard your stomach growling and thought you must be hungry."

She flushed at his comment, thought she knew he wasn't lying. She was starving, a feeling she hadn't felt in too long. She actually craved food.

"I'll leave you for tonight." He turned towards her. "But I will be back, Mackenzie. Every single night."

"I'm not just going to forgive you." She made sure he understood.

"I know." He offered the tiniest of smiles before he leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead before she could flinch away from him. She didn't however, though she had grown stiff at the affection. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I will try everything in my power to try and earn it"

His fingertips grazed across her cheek ever so slightly before he stepped around her and off the porch. He shot her one last glance over his shoulder before taking off into the night sky. Mackenzie sighed heavily the minute he was gone, her shoulders slumping as she relaxed for the first time that night. She had hoped tonight would be a relaxing one, a calm one. But it had been anything but that so far. She almost wanted to return to bed and hide from the world in hopes she could have a do over, but her stomach wouldn't allow it.

Hearing it growl for a second time, Mackenzie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she slowly rose to her feet. She clung to the railing to get her bearings before stepping up onto the porch and moving towards the door. Before she could take a step towards the front door, however, the sound of squealing tires caught her attention. Frowning, Mackenzie turned towards where the nose was coming from and nearly jumped out of her skin when a sudden crash from further down the driveway filled the otherwise silent night.

"What the…" her heart started racing as she tried to peer down the dark driveway. When headlights nearly blinded her, she started to fear for the worst. The black, windowless van came barreling down the driveway towards the house, and more importantly, straight towards her.

Mackenzie wasn't stupid. She may have been sick and dying, but she was anything but stupid. That van was _not_ supposed to be there. The security surrounding the property was top of the line; Eric wouldn't have it any other way. For a van to just come slamming right through the gates, Mackenzie knew that was anything but good.

Spinning around, Mackenzie threw herself into the house, slamming the door closed behind her. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, her lungs burning achingly as she fiddled with the array of locks on the door. Her palms were sweaty as squealing tired sounded once again, only this time much closer to the house. Whoever was driving the van, whoever was inside of the mysterious vehicle, they were on a mission. And Mackenzie really didn't want to know what that mission was. Eric had told her time and time again how dangerous it was that to be his charge. It was why he had sent her away, hadn't it been? He didn't want her around as humans battled against the uprising of vampires, and he certainly didn't want any of his underlings or enemies to discover who she was. But secrets couldn't be kept forever, could they be?

"Fuck!" she cursed loudly as her fingers fought to get a tricky lock in place. Her fingers were useless however, as she began exerting the small burst of energy she had woken up with. Now she felt weak and sluggish, and knowing that there were strange men in an even stranger van just outside the house did not help. "Come on, come on!"

But the lock was stuck in place, stubbornly refusing to cooperate. She was just about to kick the door in frustration, tears forming in her eyes as the panic started to set in as a van door slammed open and footsteps could be heard on the porch. With her bottom lip quivering, Mackenzie began to back away from the door, holding a hand over her mouth to try and keep quiet. They had to have seen her when she ran into the house, but maybe, just maybe, they hadn't. She could only hope the locks she had already put in place would buy her time until…

But until what?

Godric had left and was bound to be miles away by now. Eric was at Fangtasia after she had insulted him and pushed him away out of anger. He wouldn't be due home until late. Pam likely would stay at the bar despite the fact that Eric was there just to keep him in check.

Mackenzie was utterly, and completely, alone.

"_Please please please." _ She begged silently to any god or higher being that would hear her plea.

Her back hit the stair railing, her body stiffening as her eyes squeezed shut. She waited for the door to be broken down, for gunshots to break the locks, for anything she had seen or read about in any books or movies. She had read about countless of home invasions, of kidnappings. She knew how this was supposed to work, and it frightened her. It wasn't like she could even fight back, though she would until her last breath. But it just wouldn't be enough; she was deathly sick. And Mackenzie hated that. She didn't want to be some damsel in distress, but this damn cancer forced her to be.

When a knock suddenly sounded on the door, Mackenzie couldn't help the scream that sounded from her lips.

"Mackenzie?"

She froze in place at the familiar voice.

"G-Godric?" she forced out barely above a whisper.

What was he doing back here? What about the van?

"It's okay, Mackenzie." He assured, as if reading her mind. "They've been…taken care of."

She wasn't sure what that meant, but a sigh of relief escaped her lips anyways. He may have abandoned her, ripped out her heart, and stomped all over it, but at least she could still rely on him to swoop in and save the day when she desperately needed it.

Crossing the front hallway, Mackenzie unlocked the door as quick as she could before slowly inching the door open. She eyed the van that sat still running before the house in the driveway but Godric quickly blocked her view before she could get a good lock at what happened.

"Are you alright?" a look of concern crossed his face as his gaze swept over her, inspecting for any injury.

"I-I'm..." Her voice still wavered and she had to clear her throat before continuing. "I'm fine."

He nodded before glancing over his shoulder at the wreckage of bodies he had left hanging out of the van. Two had been in the back while a lone body sat still behind the wheel in the front. Killing humans, murdering them for game, used to be a sick pleasure of his. It used to be fun, enjoyable. It was what he had taught Eric. But now, thousands of years later, and especially with Mackenzie standing before him, he already regretted his actions. Killing was nothing more than a nightmare now, another guilt to add to his long list of mistakes.

"What happened? Who were they? Why where they…" she blurted out a string of questions. For a brief moment, she ignored the fact that she was furious with him, that a part of her hated him, that she just wanted to hit him repeatedly for what he had done to her.

"I'm not quite sure." He admitted, turning his attention back onto the sick teen. He raised a hand, and while Mackenzie flinched ever so slightly, she didn't move away as his the pad of his thumb brushed away the tear she hadn't even realized she had shed. "I've already contacted Eric; he's on his way home."

Mackenzie nodded mutely, standing completely still. His hand lingered, gently caressing her jawline. Their gazes met and Godric quickly dropped his hand back down to his side, realizing what he had been doing. He turned slightly, back to the bodies, and frowned. He was going to have to clean this up, and without Mackenzie witnessing. He had lied to her. He had known who they were. It was difficult not to know when their silver crosses had stung his skin, burning his flesh as he snapped their necks.

"You should go inside, Mackenzie." He suggested with a sigh, shaking his head as he tuned back towards her. "Eric will be here soon."

"Are you leaving?" she surprised both of them by asking suddenly. She immediately closed her mouth, pressing her lips together as her eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"I'll wait for Eric out here." He assured, motioning her inside. "Go eat. And don't fret; you're safe now."

She didn't understand why she felt the tension leave her body at knowing that Godric wasn't leaving, that he would just be outside. She attributed it to her just not wanting to be alone after the near scare. She turned towards the door but stopped, turning back around before Godric could take a step off the porch.

"Thank you." She murmured, chewing her bottom lip. "Thanks for ah…"

"Always." He offered the tiniest of smiles. "I know I haven't been there in the past, but I would _never_ let another soul, living or dead, hurt you."

She didn't know why, but she believed him.

* * *

"Where is she?" were the first words out of Eric's mouth as he landed in the driveway now free of the dead bodies.

Godric frowned as he climbed out of the van he had been inspecting and stood before his progeny. "She's safely in the house."

"What happened?" Eric looked like he wanted to go to her, but stopped himself as he raked his orbs over the scene. He could still smell the death in the air, and by the looks of his dirty maker, he suspected he had missed all the fun. "How many were there?"

"Only three." Godric answered. "But I don't think that will be all."

"Who?" He already had a feeling who they had been however.

"Who do you think?" Godric asked dryly, using the sleeve of his shirt to lift the silver cross.

A low, dangerous growl sounded as Eric's fangs snapped to attention. "The fellowship."

"Her family." Godric nodded, tossing the cross into the van with disgust. "They've finally tracked her down."

"But how? I've done everything in my power to keep her hidden." Eric hissed, his hands curling into fists. The mere thought that Mackenzie could have been kidnapped tonight by the fellowship, by her psychotic family, it enraged him. He never should have left. He had been by her side for days and the one time he left, because of some silly little thing she said, she had nearly been taken away from him.

He wouldn't let it happen again.

He couldn't.

"Their forces have been growing." Godric sighed, rubbing his dirty palms on his already dirtied pants. Burying the bodies was always the tedious part. "They've become braver in Dallas."

Eric snorted. "More like idiotic."

"That may be." Godric agreed. "But they've still become dangerous. They're willing to risk their lives just to drive us to extinction. They don't care what the cost might be. Her family…"

"Her family will not have her. No matter what I have to do." Eric insisted, determination lacing his words. "I won't let them have her."

"Agreed." Godric nodded. "We'll have to be more careful. She can't be alone. More will come eventually."

Eric knew he was right. He glanced at the van and knew without a doubt that Mackenzie was no longer safe. "I'll kill each and every one of those idiots for even thinking about laying a hand on her."

"We'll make sure they won't."

"We." Eric mused, titling his head to the side as he scrutinized his maker. "You're serious, aren't you? You don't plan on leaving her again."

"I can't." Godric's shoulders slumped forward. "Especially now."

Eric nodded, relief flooding through him. "I'm glad. She needs you, even if she doesn't want to admit it. She's missed you, you know. I haven't exactly been enough for her."

"You've been more than enough." Godric assured. "What she said tonight, she was just angry at me. She didn't mean it. You _are_ her father."

Eric gazed up at the house with a frown. "And yet I can't protect her like I should."

"You've done your best. None of us expected them to find her." Godric insisted.

"She's still dying." Eric sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I've tried everything; I just can't seem to fix her. I should be able to fix this. But I can't."

"We'll find a way."

Eric didn't feel as confident however. He had found absolutely nothing in his research. There was no spell, no ounce of magic that could just simply cure Mackenzie. He was unfortunately beginning to realize that Pam might just be right. Either they would have to give her their blood or have to turn her.

Eric just wasn't sure if he was ready for either option yet.

"Eric?"

He shook his thoughts away as his orbs focused on the opening front door. He was before Mackenzie in a flash, cradling her cheeks in his large hands as he inspected her closely.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"I'm not letting you leave my sights." He affirmed, surprising Mackenzie as he pulled her into his arms. She was stiff at first, never used to the affection he had started to offer her, but quickly melted into his embrace. "I won't let them have you."

"Let who have me?" she asked in a murmur as curiosity struck. Who had that van belonged to? Who had nearly kidnapped her tonight, or at the very least, attempted to break into the house? And what did that have to do with her? "Were they vampires?"

"It doesn't matter." Eric shook his head, tightening his arms around her as he set his chin on the top of her head. His fingers ran through her hair, toying with the ends as he let out a heavy sigh. "All that matters is that you're safe."

She nodded against his chest. There was no use in prying, in arguing with him. There were secrets; she had known that for years. There had to be more to the reasoning of sending her across the country other than the Great Revelation. Eric had always been hiding something from her; she had always been able to sense it. And normally, she would fight tooth and nail to discover those secrets. But not tonight, not anymore. She was too tired, too exhausted to even care. She was just relieved that whoever had attempted to attack the house tonight hadn't been successful.

"Come, you need to rest." Eric put her at arms length, his orbs raking up and down her body one last time before nodding his head in affirmation that she hadn't been hurt. "It's been a long night."

Mackenzie nodded as she allowed Eric to lead her into the house. She did however, gaze over her shoulder as they passed over the threshold, grabbing Godric's gaze for a split second before he quickly looked away. "Thank you." She murmured before Eric whisked her into the house.

Godric remained outside as the front door was closed, the tiniest smile on his lips before he got to work on disposing of the van.

* * *

He had been standing in the library doorway for twenty minutes without Mackenzie noticing that he was there. He was as still as stone, not even a single breath sounding from the vampire as he watched the sick teen. It was the middle of the night and he had been preparing for Pam to come over after closing the bar. But then he had heard Mackenzie creep into the library and he couldn't help but feel curious. He knew she had been having trouble sleeping. He had heard her restlessly twisting and turning for hours before she finally gave up. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what was troubling her.

As the book started to slip from Mackenzie's grasp, her head lowering as the exhaustion started to set in, he swept into the room. He caught the book before it had the chance to fall and wake her and laid it gently on the table beside her chair. Eric couldn't help but smile as he watched her body relax, her shoulders slumping forward as she slipped further into unconsciousness. She needed to sleep, to rest as the cancer attacked at her body. As he felt her forehead, he found that she was still warm, fragments of the flu still lingering.

"Lets get you to bed." He whispered softly, stroking her cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and gingerly lifting her. He remembered carrying her just as he was now to her bedroom on that first night she returned home. Even as she was dying, as nightmares haunted her, she was still drawn to her books. Some things would never change.

He worked quickly and as quietly as he could as he raced up the stairs and laid Mackenzie in her bed. Eric drew the silk sheets over her sick form and leaned forward to brush his lips against her forehead. He was set to leave, to escape back to his office after whispering goodnight, but found that he couldn't leave the room. The minute he tried, a sudden feared slashed right through him. The last time he had left her alone she had nearly been taken from him. Sure, he was only going to be downstairs, but what would happen during the day while he was asleep? The Fellowship obviously knew where they lived; they would send others eventually once realizing they had been unsuccessful. Where would that leave Mackenzie?

He returned to the chair he had taken temporary residence of during the last few days. A few more days of staying up, at her side, wouldn't hurt him. He would make sure to help himself to a few of his dancers tomorrow at the bar. Everything, and every one, would be fine.

"Eric?"

"You're supposed to be asleep." Eric leaned forward, offering a small smile.

Mackenzie groaned as she rubbed at her tired eyes. She shivered and pulled the sheets higher over her shoulders, tucking them around herself. "I'm not tired."

"Somehow I don't believe that." He shook his head. "You need to rest, Mackenzie. Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to." She mumbled, sounding so much like a little girl rather than an eighteen year old.

"And why is that?"

She shrugged, a frown spreading across her lips as she kept silent. Eric had, however, noticed the fear that had swept over her face at the thought of falling asleep.

"It's nightmares, isn't it?" he pondered, shifting closer to the girl.

She stared at him hesitantly before sighing and nodding. "I don't want to have another one."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really." She shook her head

Eric nodded as he leaned back. He already knew what she had been dreaming about and he felt guilty that he hadn't been able to protect her so she wouldn't have to be dreaming about the fellowship attacking her at all. This was why he had sent her across the country for the past three and a half years. This was why he had been so cautious with her. Her family finally, after all these years, discovered her whereabouts and they'll go to any lengths to get their grubby human hands on her.

But he wouldn't let them.

Mackenzie was _his_. She was _his_ daughter and he wasn't about to let her biological family sweep in and take her away from him. He knew they would only cause her pain, forcing her to remember that night fourteen years ago. He had spent countless of years ensuring that this moment would never occur. But unfortunately, all of the secrets, all of the hiding, it was starting to catch up to him.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, Mackenzie." He promised.

She offered a sad, haunting smile. "But your promises don't help me in my dreams."

"I can damn well try." Eric moved so he was settled on the edge of the bed. Mackenzie turned onto her back and started to fidget under the sheets. "I shouldn't have been there tonight and I'm sorry. I won't make the same mistake again. _That_ I can guarantee." He hooked a finger under her chin, his blue eyes meeting nearly identical blue eyes. It still jarred him how much she looked and acted like him. Pam was right; Mackenzie _was_ a Northman. "I'm sorry for not being the one to protect you tonight. I never want to have to get that phone call again."

"Are you going to become an overbearing father now?" Amusement laced her words and she struggled not to smile. Any other eighteen year old would have hated how overprotective Eric was being. She had a feeling he wasn't going to let her out of his sight anytime soon. But she was actually glad about it. She had feared returning home, telling him this secret of hers, because she thought she was just some burden to her family. She thought she didn't even have a family. But she did. Eric and Pam had proven that to her over and over again since she had stepped back into their lives.

"Yes. It's about time I became one."

"You've always been an overbearing father." She commented, guilt shining through. "Look Eric, about what I said earlier…"

"Don't." Eric shook his head. "I know you didn't mean it. And even if you did, I deserved it."

"No you didn't." Mackenzie frowned. She felt terrible about what she had said to Eric. She hadn't meant it. Eric had been there for her 110% since she had returned home. And he had been a father to her long before that. Maybe she didn't always agree with his decisions, and maybe he infuriated her at times, but he had always been there for her no matter what.

"I did." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I haven't exactly been the greatest guardian, and an even worst father."

"I think you'd done a pretty good job." She admitted with a small smile.

He struggled to maintain his mask, but the smile began creeping across his lips anyways. "You should really be sleeping."

Her nose scrunched up. "No thank you."

"I wasn't there for you tonight, but I'm here now, Mackenzie." He leaned forward, pecking her forehead before returning to the chair beside the bed. "And I'm not about to leave. You're safe."

And she knew that she was. All night, she had been terrified. She knew she was safe, she knew that Eric was there, that he would protect her. But the nightmares had still haunted her one after the other. But now, as he sat beside her bed, determined to battle away all her demons, she felt safer than she ever had. Because she knew without a doubt that if he could, he would enter her dreams and protect her at all costs.

He really had become a father. Her father.

"Go to sleep, Mackenzie. I'll be right here. I promise." He held his hand out, which her own small hand quickly took advantage of. She held onto his hand like she used to hold onto her ratty old blanket whenever she had been frightened in the past. Now, however, it wasn't the monsters in the closet or under the beds that scared her, but instead the real monsters that were the Fellowship of the Sun.

He watched as her tense body began to relax, her eyelids drooping as sleep consumed her. Her hand remained latched onto his however, and he didn't even dare to reclaim his hand. His hand would always be hers.

Forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Mackenzie was relieved to find she was alone in her room when she woke the next day. She appreciated that Eric cared, but she hated knowing that he could have been in pain himself because of her. Thankfully, because he had remained with her for the rest of the night, she had been able to sleep peacefully. Or as peacefully as a cancer patient possibly could. Not a single nightmare haunted her as she held onto his hand like her life depended on it. He had been her rock when she needed one the most.

Mackenzie was completely content on staying in bed a little longer when the smell of burning food filled her nostrils.

"What the…" she pushed back the bed sheets and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She shot a glance at the time, wondering who in the world could be in the kitchen at this time of day. She was surprised, however, to find that it was already past sunset. She had slept all day, again. It would explain why Eric wasn't there, selflessly sitting with her even though she was fast asleep.

Shaking her head, she stilled padded her way out of the room in only her pajama shorts and a tank top. The bruises on her arms and legs had faded enough that she didn't feel as self-conscious. And she was insanely hot instead of feeling like she was freezing her toes off. It was a welcome change. She would rather the sticky Louisiana heat over the chill of death any day.

"Eric, what are you doing? You're going to burn the house down." Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she began down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Her stomach churned at the smell of burnt food, but she didn't go running for the bathroom. In fact, the longer she was on her feet, she realized how stable she felt. She wasn't ready to keel over, though a chair still would have been nice.

Today was going to be a good day.

"When did you become such a bad…" she stopped immediately when she found that she wasn't talking to the tall Viking at all, but instead his much shorter maker. "Godric?"

She was surprised to find him in the kitchen, his front drenched with water while dark smoke rose out of the pot that had been shoved off the bright red burner. Raising an eyebrow, Mackenzie moved around the island and turned the burner off, gazing into the pot of what appeared to be at one time the beginning of macaroni and cheese. Before it was burnt to a crisp and stuck to the bottom of the pot as a permanent fixture.

"Well you did a number on this thing." Mackenzie murmured as she grabbed the pot handle and carefully lifted it, making sure not to burn herself as she brought it over to the sink and began running water. The pot was ruined however, and likely would do better in the garbage than in the sink.

"I have not cooked human food in many years." Godric scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'm out of practice."

"I'd say." Mackenzie commented as she turned towards the vampire, her eyebrows furrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Eric asked me to…" he searched for the right word.

"Babysit?" Mackenzie offered with a frown. Of course Eric would get her a babysitter. The least he could have done was get Pam to look after her and not her least favourite vampire. He may have saved her life last night, he may have swept in and rescued her from a near disaster, but that didn't mean all of his previous offences were just wiped clean. He had abandoned her. He had broken every single one of his promises. It was going to take more then acting like a knight in shining armour to gain her trust again.

"He needed to feed." Godric explained. "It was on my order, so please do not get angry with him."

Realization dawned on her. "He stayed up with me again, didn't he?"

"He didn't want to take a chance. He wanted to ensure that you were safe."

Mackenzie nodded, though her frown deepened. She didn't want Eric to suffer because of her.

"It doesn't hurt." Godric seemed to have read her mind and offered reassurance. "We become weakened, but at Eric's age, he doesn't require as much rest as a vampire younger than him might."

"But he still has the bleeds." She pointed out. "Isn't that dangerous? He shouldn't be…"

"He wouldn't have it any other way. Eric, as you know, is very stubborn."

"You can say that again." Mackenzie rolled her eyes, leaning against the island. It took her a moment before realizing she was having an actual civil conversation with Godric. Her body immediately stiffened as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So you're here to babysit."

The small smile that had threatened to cross Godric's lips immediately dropped into a frown. "I can sit outside and wait for Eric, if you'd prefer."

She almost wanted to say yes. But after saving her life last night, despite how upset she was, he didn't deserve to be treated like some dog. Sighing, Mackenzie shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just…stay out of the kitchen maybe."

"I believe there was a reason I hired a chef whenever you stayed with me."

"Apparently." She started shifting from one foot to another. She hated how natural it was to talk with him, to laugh and tease one another. She hated that she actually liked it. She had yearned for years to be able to just do this, to just laugh and talk again. She had, unfortunately, given up hope somewhere along the way and now it seemed almost surreal that Godric was here.

"I apologize for the mess." He motioned to the destroyed pot. "I only wanted to ensure you had something to eat."

"Maybe order a pizza next time." Mackenzie suggested, her hands now fidgeting. She just couldn't stay still. Not when she just wanted to forget about all the pain, all the heartache and just have an actual conversation with him, to just laugh and actually be happy.

"Would probably be safer for the both of us." His lips twitched upwards ever so slightly.

The two stood across from one another as silence hung over them. Godric scratched the back of his neck again, this time in discomfort while Mackenzie swayed on the spot, biting nervously down on her bottom lip.

"Well I'm just going to go to the library." She muttered, whipping around the island as quickly as she could manage. She didn't even give Godric a chance to respond as she hurried down the hall and into the library. She sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her, leaning against the barrier as her eyes closed. "Like that wasn't awkward at all…"

Shaking her head, her eyes snapped back open and she pushed herself away from the door. She moved towards a bookcase, searching for a new book she had yet to read. It was difficult to find volumes that were new to her. She suspected she had read nearly every single book, minus those that were written in another language. And even then, she had tried desperately to understand them before opting for another. Just when she was about to give up hope and trudge back up to her room, something on the table caught her eye. Eyebrows furrowing, she moved around a chair and lifted the small bundle that was sitting on the table, a tied bow holding what looked like cards together. She ran her fingers over the very top card before getting a closer look. She nearly dropped the stack when she realized what they were.

Mackenzie ripped the red bow away, tossing it to the ground as she curled up in her favourite chair and gazed at the cards in her hands. There was a card for every birthday, every Christmas, every possible holiday that had occurred between her twelfth birthday and now. Each card was directed to her, each signed by Godric's elegant scrawl. Notes of apologies, of pleading were placed in each card. The envelopes had been addressed, even the date published on every single one. The only thing missing, the only missing piece to the puzzle, were the stamps.

"I wanted to send them."

Her head snapped up to find Godric leaning against the library doorway, a solemn expression spreading across his face.

"I had every intention on sending them." He admitted.

"So then why didn't you?" she asked softly, her voice cracking. She blinked away what tears she could as she ran her fingers gently over the cards. They were all so beautiful, so ornate. There wasn't a single card that could have been purchased at the store, and there certainly wasn't a hallmark emblem on the back.

"I was scared." He sighed, taking a small step into the room.

She looked up at him in surprise at his answer. "Scared?"

He offered a sad smile. "I was scared of the rejection. A theme of the last six years it appears."

She dropped her gaze back down to the cards. "So then why show them to me now?"

"Because I'm no longer scared." He answered honestly. "For so long I was scared of you rejecting me. I didn't want to face what I thought to be the inevitable. I was out of your life, and yet the thought of it being permanent tore me to pieces."

"So why aren't you scared now? I could still reject you." She pointed out, risking a glance up at him.

"Circumstances have changed."

"You mean I'm dying." She corrected dryly.

"Yes."

She was taken back by his admittance.

"You are dying." He explained, taking another step further into the room. "When Eric called me while you were in the hospital, I realized just how little time I had left. I realized how foolish I've been, that I could no longer be scared. Because I didn't have time to be. The thought of you dying without at least knowing how much I cared about you, how much I still care about you, It killed me inside."

Her heart clenched as the tears returned to her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but there were too many, a single tear soon slipping down her cheek. Mackenzie quickly wiped it away as Godric moved towards her. She shook her head however, trying to keep him at a distance. If he came within even a foot of her, she was going to lose it; and she was tired of crying.

"I know we've had this conversation plenty of times, but I _need_ you to know that I…"

"Don't say it. Don't apologize again." Her voice was shaky as she spoke, squeezing her eyes shut. She wouldn't be able to handle him saying 'I'm sorry' again.

A gust of wind suddenly blew her hair over her shoulder and Mackenzie tensed as Godric appeared before her. He knelt before the chair, encasing her small hands with his own. She was as stiff as stone, even as his thumbs gently massaged small circles on the top of her hands.

"I need you to know that I never stopped thinking about you." His hand reached up to gingerly touch the locket that hung from her neck; he had been hoping she would find the present, even after he had abandoned her. "I left you and I will forever be sorry that I did, but not for one second did I not think about you, that I did not care."

She tried to tug out of his grasp but he remained where he was.

"I will fix this." He promised, squeezing her hand. "I will make amends. I will not let you die believing that I did not love you. Because I did, little one, I truly did."

He rose before she could say a word, pausing for a moment as he lightly brushed his lips across her forehead. He slipped out of the room without uttering another word, for which she was glad. The minute the library door was closed and she was alone, the first sob escaped her lips. The tears slipped down her cheeks on by one as she clutched onto the cards. She could feel it happening. She could feel herself slowly beginning to forgive him. And it was those damn cards fault.

She hated her heart for betraying her head.

* * *

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Eric's home." Godric knocked on the library door before slowly opening it to discover Mackenzie in the exact chair he had left her in. A large volume was in her hands this time and not the cards he had failed to send her. "He brought you something to eat."

She gazed up at him and nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as she squeaked a response out. "I'll be right there."

He nodded, offering a small smile, before ducking back out of the room. Mackenzie sighed the minute he was gone. She gently placed the book on the table, snatching out the cards she had been secretly reading and setting them beside the book. She had to rub at her red puffy eyes for a moment before pushing herself to her feet and making her way towards the kitchen. She stopped just outside the room as she heard Eric and Godric talking to one another.

"So you made her cry again."

"I think my mere presence makes her cry." Godric admitted sadly. "It doesn't seem like I can do anything right in her eyes."

"Well you did nearly burn the house down." Eric pointed out with amusement before growing serious. "You just need to give her time, Godric."

"I know." Godric agreed with a sigh. "I just wonder if it will be enough."

"You were always her favourite, Godric. You were always the one she wanted, the one she ran to when she was upset. That doesn't change just because you made one mistake."

"It was a pretty big mistake."

"You're here and you're trying to fix it." Eric insisted. "She will forgive you. She just needs to figure out how."

Mackenzie rested the back of her head against the wall as she listened to their conversation. Eric had no idea how right he was. She wanted to forgive Godric, she truly did. She didn't want to hate Godric. She didn't want to burst into tears every single time she was around him. She just needed to figure out how to trust him again. She just needed time.

Unfortunately, time was just the thing that they didn't have.

"You can stop lurking, Mackenzie." A voice suddenly called out.

She quickly snapped to attention as Eric appeared before her.

"You know eavesdropping isn't nice." He told her pointedly.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. You just happened to be talking loudly and I didn't want to interrupt." She defended with a shrug.

Eric rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he motioned her into the kitchen. "Godric told me you had an appetite."

"Did he also tell you that he nearly set the house on fire?" She mused as she led Eric into the kitchen.

"I had it contained." Godric defended himself from where he sat at the Island.

"I feel it unsafe for you to be in the kitchen." Eric teased.

Godric rolled his eyes with a chuckle but kept his head down as Mackenzie crossed the room to where a pizza box sat on the table.

"This smells delicious." She muttered to herself, a spark neither vampire had seen in quite some time returning to her eyes. "I haven't had pizza in forever. I forgot how glorious it smells."

"Don't narrate, just eat." Eric snorted, but couldn't help but smile. Her appetite wasn't something big, and maybe tomorrow she would be back curled up on the bathroom floor, but it was something. The little victories were all he could ask for.

Mackenzie stuck her tongue out at him but grabbed herself a piece of pizza. The minute she took her first bite, a moan elicited from the teen

"You would think she hadn't eaten in years." Eric snickered.

"Shut up." Mackenzie mumbled, food in her mouth.

"Swallow, then talk."

Mackenzie snorted, swallowing the bite of pizza before throwing Eric a smirk. "Yes Daddy."

"Don't be smart with me." He wagged his finger with her, though his own smirk was spreading across his lips.

Godric watched with a smile as the two bickered back and forth. So much had changed dynamically since he had left six years ago. Eric had always been a father figure to Mackenzie, but never had he embraced his role like he now did. And Mackenzie, without Godric to run to, had let her guard down with Eric. The two had truly bonded over the last handful of years, even if Eric had sent Mackenzie away for her safety. They were finally a family, after all these years.

Too little too late, however.

"I think I'll take my leave for tonight." Godric slid off his stool. He didn't want to intrude on the pair. They were running out of time, and Mackenzie deserved as much time with Eric as she could get.

He had already caused enough damage for one night.

Mackenzie kept a watchful eye on him as he spoke in another language to Eric before laying his hand on Eric's shoulder. Godric shot one last glance back at her before moving towards the door. She was surprised, shocked actually, at the sudden want for him to stay. She felt a pull towards him she hadn't felt since she was a child. Whenever he would leave after a visit, the thought of him leaving was the worst possible thing in the world. She remembered plenty of temper tantrums over the years because of it.

"Y-you could stay." The offer was barely above a whisper, but both vampires heard her as clear as day. Godric paused in the doorway, his shoulders tensing as he slowly drew around to face her. Mackenzie couldn't look him in the eye as her hands began fidgeting in her lap. "I mean, if you want."

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, her cheeks flushing a bright red as Eric and Godric shared a look of surprise.

"Or not." She mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid. Why had she even asked? She hadn't forgiven him, not completely. Perhaps those cards had been the first step towards trusting him again, to believing everything he had told her, but it hadn't changed everything. And yet for some reason, she didn't want him to leave.

"I don't want to intrude." Godric replied carefully, trying not to sound too eager. He was elated, however, that there was a spark of hope still left.

"You won't be." She assured, risking a quick glance up at him before hurriedly looking back down at her pizza.

Godric was gob smacked as he glanced at his progeny. "Eric?"

Eric shrugged, just as surprised as Godric was. He was, however, just as happy that Mackenzie was making an effort. He was just as hurt as Mackenzie was when Godric had abandoned them. Because his maker hadn't just abandoned Mackenzie, but him as well. They had barely been in contact over the past six years, and even when there had been, it had been strained. Six years later and his maker was finally back in his life. Eric hoped to keep him there.

"Stay." Eric insisted with a nod.

Godric was hesitant, but eventually agreed, returning to his spot beside his progeny at the island. Mackenzie ate in silence as he and Eric spoke about mindless Sheriff duties. It felt as ordinary as her family could possibly get, and she loved it. This was what she had always wanted. This was what she had prayed for during those long nights in New York, throwing up and feeling like her insides were going to burst. This was what she had hoped for when she had returned home.

And this was what she wanted at her bedside when the time came.

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Eric popped his head into Mackenzie's room later that night. Godric had only just left, promising to return tomorrow so Eric could make an appearance at Fangtasia for a few hours. He hated the thought of leaving Mackenzie, but it was obvious that the two seemed to be bonding when they were alone. Even if that did mean he had to deal with the bothersome breathers for a few hours.

"Not yet, come in." she waved him into her room, setting her book to the side.

"How are you feeling?" he placed himself on the edge of the bed. He rested his hand upon her forehead and was relieved to find not even a trace of a fever.

"Good actually." Mackenzie smiled. She had missed the good days. They very well may be her last.

"I'm glad." He returned the smile, letting his hand drop back down onto his lap. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Her smile immediately dropped. "If this is about Godric…"

"It's not. Though it is nice to see that you're making an effort." He mused.

Mackenzie shrugged, tugging the sheets higher up her body. "He gave me the cards he never sent the last few years. I-it was nice."

"He told me." Eric nodded. "He really is trying, Mackenzie."

"I know he is." She sighed heavily. "It's just…hard I guess."

"I know. And he doesn't expect a miracle to happen. He knows what he did hurt you."

"I'll forgive him." She already knew that she would. She didn't want to be on her deathbed holding a grudge. She just needed a little bit more time, that was all. "Eventually."

Eric nodded as he prepared himself for the piece of information he was about to tell her. He knew Mackenzie wasn't exactly going to be pleased to hear what he had to say, but it was for her own good.

"Now as for what I came up here to tell you…" he began.

Mackenzie's frown deepened. "I don't like the sound of this."

"I just want you to know that this is for your own well being…"

Her heart stopped. She had heard this all before. "Oh god, are you sending me away again? Is it Japan this time?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her ridiculous assumption. "Japan, really?"

"I don't know." She grumbled, her nose scrunching up in distaste. "Sounds like something you would do."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the faith."

"You don't exactly have the best track record." She pointed out.

"Can I finish?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." He shook his head with a light laugh. "As I was saying, this is for your own well being. I'm worried that there may be another attack and unfortunately I cannot protect you during the day. I would stay up with you if I could, you know I would, but it's becoming problematic. I don't want you to be vulnerable during the day."

Mackenzie's mood immediately changed. That hadn't spoken much about the threat, whatever it may be. He hadn't told her who they had been, or why they had attempted to attack the house. Were they after Eric? Were they extremists who were anti-vampire? Were they vampires instead, looking to settle an old feud? Or was it something else entirely? She wanted to ask, she wanted to pry, but she already knew Eric wouldn't tell her the truth. It was for her safety, he would say, it was for her best interest that she didn't know. And as much as she wanted to argue with him, she just didn't have the energy to. She entrusted her life in Eric's hands, and he hadn't failed her yet.

"So…" Mackenzie prompted. "What's the plan then?"

"I hired you a bodyguard." Eric braced himself.

Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Out of all the scenarios that had been playing in her head, Eric hiring her a bodyguard certainly wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I hired a bodyguard to protect you during the day." He explained. "His father owes me, and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for that debt to be repaid."

"By being my bodyguard?" Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"Is name is Alcide, and he…" Eric paused, struggling not to spit at the thought of having that mutt in his house, around his daughter. Unfortunately, he was the only day walker he could trust that could offer the protection she required. Should the fellowship make a second attempt, he knew Alcide would physically be able to stop any attack.

Even if that did mean there was going to be a new permanent stench in the house.

"Well he's equipped for such circumstances." Eric finished with a small shudder.

Mackenzie didn't notice however. "So he's what, going to be wearing all black with sunglasses and follow me wherever I go?"

"Not exactly." Eric frowned. "You are, under no circumstance, allowed to leave the property. I was going to limit you to the house, but I realize how unfair that might be."

"Well aren't you such a giver." She commented sarcastically. "You're being unreasonable, Eric. I can't leave the property? What if I wanted to…"

"No." Eric shook his head, sending her a pointed look. "For no reason will you be leaving the property, do you understand me? Not even a toe outside of the perimeter."

"But…"

"Don't even think about it." His eyes narrowed. "This is for your safety, Mackenzie. I need you to trust me on this. Please."

She prepared herself to argue, but the hint of pleading in his voice stopped her. Sighing and shoulders slumping, Mackenzie nodded in defeat.

"Fine."

Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise at her cooperation. "Well that was easy. I was expecting yelling and screaming."

"Well I'm not five, Eric." She rolled her eyes.

"That's never stopped you." He teased with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, so no leaving the house. Anything else, _dad_."

He would never admit it to another soul, living or dead, but hearing that three-lettered word brought him happiness he never even knew he desired.

"Just be good."

"Aren't I always?"

Eric let out a hearty laugh, leading forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Just behave, that's all I'm asking for."

"No promises, but I'll try my best." She promised, sending him a smile. "And Eric?"

He stopped just in the doorway of the bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at the teenager. "Hm?"

"I'm really happy we're all together again." She admitted softly.

He returned the smile. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy End Of The World! also, Merry Christmas, a belated Happy Chanukah, and happy holidays to the rest :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Mackenzie crept down the stairs the next afternoon, her eyes darting in every direction in search of her supposed new bodyguard. Alcide, Eric said his name was; a man that was well equipped to protect her from whatever she needed protection from. He gave her no other detail. He only bid her goodnight before trekking down to wherever he slept during the day.

She wondered what he would be like. What did bodyguards typically look like? Would he be dressed in black, like those she saw in presidential drama shows? Or would he be clad in leather, with his hair slicked back and an Italian accent? She couldn't even begin to imagine what he would be like, but she was certain she was not expecting what she found sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

Mackenzie was frozen in the doorway as she stared wide-eyed at the handsome man that looked like he had just come off the farm. His arms were huge and covered in a plaid shirt that she swore was two sizes two small. His hair was black and wavy, tucked behind his ears. What she could see of his face was sharp and rough, a hint of stubble on his jaw. The jeans clinging to his hips and steel toed boots were the last things she expected the bodyguard Eric had hired to protect her to be wearing.

But there he was.

"You must be Mackenzie," a deep voice caught her by surprise.

Blinking rapidly, a blush rising on her cheeks, Mackenzie nodded and squeaked out a hello.

A frown crossed the man's face as he took her in, his eyebrows furrowing. "I wasn't expecting you to be so young. What's a kid doing around fangers?"

The question surprised her more than his appearance. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You've got to be what, 16? 17?"

"18 actually," she crossed her arms defensively. "I'm an adult, thank you very much."

"Barely," he snorted with a shake of his head, downing the rest of his coffee before standing and moving towards the sink. He cleaned up after himself at least, Mackenzie noted. "You're just not what I was expecting."

"Well neither are you," she shot back. "Aren't bodyguards supposed to be, you know, more bodyguardish?"

Alcide let out a bark of a laugh. "And what exactly is a bodyguard supposed to look like?"

"Well, you know," her face flushed a deep red. "Less normal, obviously."

He chuckled. "Well the same can be said about a fangbanger."

Mackenzie's mouth dropped open in shock as her eyes widened. "Excuse me? A-a fangbanger? You think I'm a…are you kidding me?"

"Well, aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the island counter.

She shook her head wildly, unable to believe that someone would ever believe her to be a fangbanger. The mere thought disgusted her. She didn't even want to think about the fact that Alcide implied that she was Eric's fangbanger. It made her shudder.

"Seriously?" he looked confused. "Are you sure?"

She choked on her words. "I think I would know!"

Alcide held his hands up in defense. "Okay then. Sorry. I didn't know."

Her face was as red as a tomato. "You really don't know who I am?"

"No clue, sorry," Alcide shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Eric just told me to keep an eye on you. Made it known he would rip my throat out of I didn't. Wasn't really in the position to ask a lot of questions."

Her eyes narrowed, expecting him to be lying. But as she stared at him, Mackenzie realized that he was telling the truth. "Oh."

"So?" he pressed.

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip as she ran a hand through her tangled bed head. She wasn't sure if she should tell this stranger, knowing that Eric must have not told him for a reason. But at the same time, Eric must obviously trust him if he left him as her bodyguard.

"Eric raised me," she replied honestly.

It was almost amusing when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What?"

She suppressed a laugh as she nodded and crossed the kitchen to the fridge. "Not so much a fangbanger."

"Apparently not," Alcide blinked, this new piece of information unbelievable to him. "Shit, you aren't kidding, are you?"

"Nope," she shook her head as she grabbed the left over pizza from the previous night. "Surprised?"

"You're telling me that Eric Northman raised a human girl; I'm just a _little_ surprised."

"It seems to get that reaction a lot," Mackenzie remembered when she told Sookie the exact same thing. It was understandable, she knew; Eric wasn't exactly known for his compassion. Especially towards humans.

"Well then," he ran his fingers through his thick hair. "That's unexpected."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she took a bite of the slice of pizza, only for her nose to crinkle in disgust. Tossing the leftovers, she glanced through the fridge and cupboards for something to quench her craving of something juicy and greasy. She had always been fond of greasy food whenever she had a good day. Cassie would go to great lengths to find the best burgers in the state just for the two to drive out to during those days.

Cassie.

She had nearly forgotten about her best friend with everything happening. She hadn't checked in and she knew the red head was likely worried sick. She made a mental note to have a lengthy conversation explaining whatever she could with her; just as soon as she found something decent to eat.

"You look lost," Alcide mused, watching her closely.

"There's nothing to eat," Mackenzie pouted. She wasn't usually so picky. She had eaten at the school cafeteria day and night for three years before getting sick. But whenever she had an appetite, whenever she actually had a rare good day, she would crave certain foods with ferocity.

"Northman's day man came by this morning with food," Alcide mentioned.

"Day man?" Mackenzie raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and turning towards her bodyguard. "Well he must have forgotten the greasy burger while he was hanging out with the produce," she stuck her head back into the fridge and blanched. She would give anything to have a nice juicy burger at that moment. She wanted to find the sketchiest dive and order the biggest cheeseburger possible. It was all she was craving, all she could think about.

"Alcide…" she closed the fridge door and twisted around to face the man, plastering a sweet smile on her lips. "What instructions did Eric give you exactly?"

"No," Alcide shook his head, knowing exactly what she was about to ask. "Not at all. I am not letting you out of this house. Eric would kill me."

"But he's not here right now. In fact, he won't be awake for hours," Mackenzie pointed out. "He doesn't need to know. We'll be back before anyone even realizes we left."

"No."

"But there's nothing to eat!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Are you sure you're an adult?" he countered in return.

"I just want a greasy burger. Please?" she pleaded with him. "Pretty please?"

"Not going to happen," he refused. "And don't even try it with that look. Eric will kill me if he even suspects that I let you out of this house."

"But you're my bodyguard. You're supposed to guard me wherever I go. Usually this requires me to actually go somewhere," Mackenzie was persistent. She wanted that burger, and she was prepared to do anything to get it. It may very well be the last burger she ever had. There was nothing that was going to come between her and that damn burger.

Alcide snorted. "Not a chance, kid."

"I'm not a kid! And why not? Give me one good reason."

"That vampire that raised you will have both of our heads."

"Okay, so that's a very good reason. But he doesn't have to know," Mackenzie shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I've excellent at lying to him."

"And what if he glamours it out of you? Or me?" Alcide raised an eyebrow. "It's too big of a risk. Find something to eat here."

"Eric wouldn't glamour me."

"Are you sure about that? He's a fanger; they enjoy raping human's minds," Alcide grunted with venom.

Mackenzie frowned. "Eric wouldn't do something like that to me."

"How do you know he hasn't?"

"Believe me, there's been plenty of times he could have glamoured me and avoided the epic arguments that we have. But he hasn't. He wouldn't glamour me. And before you say it, because I just know you're thinking it, Eric wouldn't hurt me. Maybe you don't think that could possibly be true because he's a vampire, but it is. He raised me since I was four. He hasn't always been the greatest guardian in the world, but he still raised me. I could have been sent off to some orphanage or put into the system but he didn't let that happen. I trust him with my life, or at least what I have left of it." She let out a hefty breath after her rant, her cheeks flushing red as her frustration grew.

Alcide simply stared at her in shock. He hadn't been expecting such an outburst for a tiny little thing. He was about to agree to disagree when her last comment struck him. "What do you mean what's left of your life? You're only 18, kid; you have awhile to go."

Realizing her mistake, Mackenzie turned back towards the fridge and pretended to be interested in its contents.

"Mackenzie?" Alcide's eyebrows furrowed. "What's the real reason Eric hired me?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Eric and Godric have been cryptic about it all."

He accepted her response but continued to prod for answers. "Why would you say something like that? Why would you say what's left of your life? What did you mean by that?"

Mackenzie sighed as she closed the door once again. She rested her forehead on the stainless steel as she searched for an excuse. But she found none.

"I'm dying."

Silence.

Not even a peep sounded from her bodyguard, causing her to slowly turn around and risk his reaction.

"I have leukemia," she continued, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. "I found out about seven months ago."

"But there's…there's treatments," Alcide barely managed out. He was speechless. He knew the second she stepped into the kitchen that something was off about her. She smelt different; she smelled exactly like her mother had before she had died. She was far too skinny, her bones protruding in a sickening manner. Her cheeks were sunken in and she was as a pale as a ghost. He should have known she was sick, but she was only just a kid. She was barely an adult. How could someone so young be dying?

"I've tried everything," she shrugged sadly. "Nothing worked."

"How long?"

"The last time I was at the doctor before coming home from school, he thought six months, maybe a year at the most. I didn't think I had that much time though. Then when I collapsed, I think I sort of just knew that death was on my doorstep."

Alcide dropped his gaze to his hands, finding it difficult to accept such horrifying news.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer," her face fell. "I didn't mean to blurt it out. I could probably ask Eric to glamour it out of you so you don't have to remember."

"No," he shook his head, swallowing hard as she looked back up at her. "It's fine. I'm glad I know."

She forced a smile. "Does this change how you feel about going out for that burger?"

He gazed at her long and hard. She had been an arrogant, annoying teenaged girl only minutes ago. But now stood before him a girl desperate for what could possibly be her last meal. It struck him hard, remembering the small cravings his mother had on her good days.

"We can't be long. And he can't know."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Can't really say no to you after you tell me something like that," he admitted as he stood and eyed her carefully. "Are you feeling well enough to…"

"I feel great," she nodded excitedly. "This is great! I know just the place."

* * *

**A/N:** So it's been extremely long since I've updated this. Oops. Life got the better of me. College was a bit crazy there for a bit, and I just lost a lot of inspiration and drive to write at all. But as always, summer and another True Blood season brings out the best in me. Hope y'all haven't abandoned me yet!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Alcide grumbled. "Bon Temps? Really?"

"Hey I never got to try their burger the last time I was there!" Mackenzie held up her hands innocently. "I was too busy collapsing because I'm dying."

"You're going to use that card now to get whatever you want, aren't you?"

"Probably not. Unless I want a burger then probably," she couldn't help but grin. "I promise we'll be back before anyone even notices. Eric won't be up for hours."

Shaking his head, Alcide continued to drive his beat up red pickup in silence. Mackenzie glanced out the window, her stomach growling every so often as they grew nearer and nearer to Merlotte's. It was the first place that came to mind and she was adamant on the small town bar and grill.

"What are you doing?" Mackenzie wondered as she watched Alcide out the corner of her eye. He kept glancing at the rearview mirror, his frown deepening each time. "What's wrong?" she glanced behind them, searching for whatever he was seeing.

"The van behind us in the next lane," his hands began to curl around the steering wheel tightly as the tension grew in his arms. "They've been behind us since we got onto the highway."

"It's not against the law to get on the highway," Mackenzie pointed out but continued to watch the van with interest. "I'm sure they aren't following us."

Alcide was still suspicious however. He didn't know why he was hired to protect Mackenzie, but he had never doubted his instincts before. They were screaming at him that this van was following them for a reason.

"Look, they're getting off two exits before us," Mackenzie nodded as the van ended up passing them. "See, nothing to worry about."

Alcide's eyes narrowed. "They could have realized we were on to them."

"This isn't some spy movie," she rolled her eyes, turning back around in her seat. "You're just being paranoid now."

He didn't respond, keeping his gaze trained on the road. Soon, they were getting off on their exit and were traveling closer to Bon temps. As they passed the welcome sign, Mackenzie began growing excited, licking her lips as she could practically taste the juicy burger.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in years," Alcide mused as he turned onto a narrow road. He had finally relaxed, though Mackenzie noted that he continued to glance in the rear view mirror just in case.

"Feels that way," Mackenzie shrugged. "I don't usually have an appetite."

"Neither did my mother," he commented offhandedly.

"Your mother?" she asked curiously.

"We're here," he ignored her question as he pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's. He gazed out of the window at the building with a raised eyebrow. "This is where you dragged me to?"

"Mhmm!" Mackenzie jumped out of the car, only to grab onto the door as she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Mackenzie?" Alcide climbed from the trunk and hurried to her side.

"I'm fine," Mackenzie assured him, plastering a smile on her face as she grabbed his arm and began dragging the large man towards the restaurant.

Merlotte's was exactly how she had remembered it from weeks ago. Only it wasn't as bursting with business as it had been. With it only in the early afternoon, only a few sporadic tables were filled with gossiping women that had nothing better to do or road workers taking an early break.

"Are you sure this is where you want to eat?" Alcide eyed their surroundings.

"Shh, dying girl here," Mackenzie nudged him with her elbow before catching sight of a familiar blonde.

The moment Sookie turned the corner from the back hallway, her head snapped up to catch the gaze of an unexpected visitor.

"Mackenzie?" her jaw dropped as she scurried over, her gaze sweeping over Mackenzie's form. The last time she had seen the young girl, she had collapsed in the bathroom. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay? Shouldn't you be resting…"

"I'm fine," Mackenzie interrupted with a smile.

"But you collapsed. You're sick," Sookie didn't look convinced.

"It's a good day," she assured. "I was actually craving that cheeseburger I never got to have the last time I was here."

"Does Eric know you're here?" Sookie could only imagine how furious Eric would be if she had gone behind his back. She didn't understand the relationship the two shared, but she had seen enough that night to know that he cared about her. Knowing she was sick, that she was dying, Eric would never risk Mackenzie running off alone.

It was then that Sookie realized Mackenzie was in fact, not alone.

"And who are you?" she narrowed her eyes as she stared up at Alcide suspiciously. She had never seen him before and she knew everyone in the small town of Bon Temps.

"This is Alcide. He's my…ah…" Mackenzie searched for the right word. "Friend."

"Friend?" Sookie raised an eyebrow, not believing the teenager. "Right. So Eric?"

"He knows," Mackenzie's orbs darted around the bar as she lied to the waitress. "So that burger…"

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sookie's shoulders slumped. "You snuck out."

"Maybe…"

"He is going to kill you," Sookie sighed but grabbed two menus and motioned the two to follow her. "And then he's going to kill me. And likely you, too," she eyed the man following Mackenzie. Friend her ass. "I'm sorry I did get your name."

"Alcide," he held his hand out, a warm smile on his face.

Sookie grasped the man's hand, only to quickly snatch her hand back away, her cheeks flushing deep red. She all but threw the menus down onto the table before mumbling that she'd be right back.

"Well that was strange," Mackenzie mused as she slid into the booth.

Alcide gaze followed the waitress as she shot towards the bar, her cheeks still burning. His head tilted to the side, taking an inconspicuous sniff of the air. Something smelt odd – sweet, but odd.

"Uh Alcide?"

"Sorry," he mumbled before sliding in across from the teen. He picked up the menu but his mind was centered around the blonde waitress. There was something different about her but he just couldn't put his finger on what it could be.

"I'm just going to pretend you're not acting incredibly strange," Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she eyed the kitchen window across the restaurant, the smell of grease ridden food lingering in the air. Her mouth watered as she imagined biting into that glorious hamburger. "Well I'm ready to order."

"You've been ready to order since we left the house," Alcide chuckled but quickly decided on his own meal before setting his menu down. "She is right though. Eric is going to kill us if he finds out."

"And he won't," Mackenzie reassured him with a smile. "You worry far too much, Alcide."

Alcide sighed but nodded, letting the sick girl have her way. He wasn't sure if he had the heart to say no to her.

"Are y'all ready to order?" Sookie returned to their booth, though she kept her gaze solely on Mackenzie, only flicking her attention onto Alcide as he placed his order. "I'll be right back with your sweet teas…why is he your bodyguard?"

Mackenzie and Alcide both froze, staring at one another in surprise. Neither had even spoken the word bodyguard or the reason why Alcide was with her.

"What?" Mackenzie's eyes were wide as she stared up at the waitress.

"Why is he your bodyguard?" Sookie's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Who nearly attacked you in your house?"

Mackenzie was as white as a ghost. "H-how did you know all that?"

Realizing what she had blurted out, Sookie's own eyes widened. "Shoot! I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well you did. How did you know that?" Mackenzie questioned, her heart racing in her chest. How could Sookie have known all of that? Not even Alcide knew about the men that had almost attacked the house. How could she?

"Sorry," Sookie looked ready to dart away, only to be stopped by a standing Alcide.

"How did you know those things?" Alcide wondered, his eyes narrowing. His large arms crossed over his broad chest as he stood in her path. "Who told you? Who are you working for?"

"No one," Sookie shook her head, her gaze darting around Alcide to wave the owner of the bar off as he reached for the shotgun under the bar. "I swear I just heard it."

"Heard it?" Mackenzie frowned in confusion. "How did you hear it?"

"Crud," Sookie sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "I'm a telepath. I can hear people's thoughts."

It suddenly made complete sense to Mackenzie. There had been a reason Eric had suddenly wanted to have a family dinner at some small town hick bar when they had never gone out as a family before. There had been a reason Eric had chosen that bar instead of the many other restaurants in Shreveport. There had been a reason Sookie had been so worried about her in the bathroom, why she seemed to know something was wrong.

Sookie was a telepath.

"He wanted you to find out what was wrong with me, didn't he?" Mackenzie asked barely above a whisper. "Didn't he?"

Sookie sighed, nodding her head. "He was worried and wanted to know what you were hiding from him. I'm sorry; if I knew I wouldn't have…"

Mackenzie sat back in her seat, so many thoughts running through her head. Eric had tried to get a telepath to find out what was wrong with her. He had hired someone to waft through her thoughts, her memories, without her consent. Maybe it had been for a good reason, but it didn't change the fact that Mackenzie felt violated knowing the truth.

"He was really worried when he first came to me, asking me to do it," Sookie insisted. "I know Eric Northman well enough to know he doesn't care about many people, especially not humans. But he does care about you."

"Did you read his mind?" Mackenzie shot at her, beginning to lose her appetite. This wasn't how she wanted her afternoon of freedom to go. This very well could be the last meal she could stomach, the last time she could enjoy summer, and now it was completely ruined. Alcide had been right; they shouldn't have left the house.

"I can't read vampires," Sookie shook her head. "But the way he reacted after you collapsed, I've never seen him act that way. He acted…well hell, he acted like a father."

Mackenzie felt numb. She didn't know how to feel, how to comprehend this new piece of information.

"So, how about those burgers?"

"Mackenzie? Did you still want…" Alcide gazed down at the girl worriedly before something caught his eye out the window. "Shit."

Mackenzie barely heard him however, staring mutely at the table.

"We have to go," Alcide reached around Sookie and grabbed Mackenzie's arm, jostling the girl from her thoughts.

"What?" Mackenzie blinked before frowning, realizing something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I was just being paranoid, huh?" he nodded out the window.

It felt as if she were in a horror movie as she slowly turned to find the very same van that Alcide had been worried about pulling into the parking lot. It wasn't only that, however, that spooked her. It was the fact that she had seen that van before.

"No. Oh god no," Mackenzie's eyes grew wide as her heart stopped.

She had definitely seen that van before.

She had watched as it came hurtling towards her down the driveway of her supposedly safe home.

"It's the same van," Sookie voiced for her, reading her thoughts. "The very same one, Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie could only nod.

"We need to get out of here," Alcide pulled her from the booth. "I knew we shouldn't have left the house. They must have been watching and followed us the minute we left."

"I-I didn't think they would."

"Come on," Alcide began towards the front entrance before the doors slowly opened.

"Out the back. Come on," Sookie ushered them towards the back hallway "Quickly!"

Alcide didn't waste a minute as he dragged Mackenzie behind him, the teen glancing over her shoulder as three men stepped into the bar, their eyes darting around. It was only a split second that she caught the middle one's gaze, but it was long enough for them to realize they were there.

"Alcide!" Mackenzie called out in panic.

"I know!"

"Through here," Sookie led the way down the hallway and through the backdoor. "If you make a run for it you might be able to…"

"They went back through the front," Alcide shook his head, whipping his head around looking for an escape. "Shit."

"Sam's trailer," Sookie suggested, motioning to the trailer behind the bar.

Alcide looked uncertain, but after a glance over his shoulder, he quickly ushered the two women towards the trailer.

"Wait," Mackenzie froze on the wooden steps, Sookie hurriedly throwing open the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

Alcide wasn't following them. He remained in the parking lot, staring at where the men would turn the corner in only minutes. He didn't look at all like he was going to dash into the trailer with the women.

"Alcide what are you doing? Come on!" her heart was racing, her eyes widening as she called to the man. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get in the trailer and lock the door." Alcide called over his shoulder, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He knew what he had to do; he knew what he would have to become in order to protect Mackenzie and it was the last thing he wanted her to witness. "Mackenzie, now!"

"I'm not going to leave you out here. What are you going to do?" Mackenzie shook her head refusing to just leave him in the parking lot. "Alcide!"

"Mackenzie please," Alcide sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the teen. "They want you; it's my job to make sure they don't lay a hand on you. Let me do my job."

"But…" she had only met Alcide barely more than an hour ago and she already liked the man. He knew about her illness, about her fate, but he hadn't treated her any differently. Sure he had been persuaded to take her to Merlotte's, but there wasn't the pity, the sympathy that she had received from too many people in the past seven months. And she liked that. She just wanted to be a normal eighteen year old, even just for a little while.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Alcide's head snapped to the side, his eyes narrowing as shadows began to creep around the corner. "Go!"

"Mackenzie come on," Sookie insisted, grabbing the girl's arm and gently tugging her into the trailer.

Mackenzie allowed for herself to be dragged into the trailer, Sookie immediately locking the door as the two stood at the window, watching anxiously as three men rounded the corner.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mackenzie whispered nervously to the blonde telepath.

"He'll be fine," Sookie assured, though she too had her doubts. She took in his size compared to the other three and that doubt began to grow. "Probably."

Mackenzie wringed her hands as she waited for the inevitable. Eric really was going to kill her for this. She didn't see how Alcide could possibly overpower the three large men.

"Sookie, what are we going to…" she began before the colour drained from her face. "What the…"

Sookie was just as wide eyed as they stood watching as Alcide began ripping off his shirt, his hands going to the belt of his jeans. Before she could question what Alcide was doing, the muscles in the man's back began to change, shifting as he bent forward. What burst from the once man was a sight neither expected to see.

"Did he…did he just…how the…what the…" Mackenzie was speechless as a wolf stood in Alcide's place, growling at the just as shocked men.

She didn't even get a good look at the wolf before it leapt at the men.


End file.
